


The Lord of Gallifrey

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Georgian Period, Historical, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Georgian/Regency era story.  Miss Rose Tyler is an independent and clever young woman from a well placed family.  It is her duty to marry and marry well but she has dreams which may not coincide with that of a dutiful wife.  The Lord of Gallifrey is the disagreeable heir of the Duke of Gallifrey with a foul temperament and questionable reputation.  Fate has deemed they should meet and perhaps reach an agreement where both could keep their independence.  However, their hearts may not agree with this business arrangement. Dark forces may also be at work to forever rip them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in sort of a Jane Austenish style. It's about 18 chapters. This is set in 1800 and is ultimately a romance although there is a hefty dose of drama and some danger elements. Adultish parts don't come into play until further in the story. I'll be sure to put something in the notes. I have not written this era before and this is my first attempt. I have received feedback on usage of titles and know opinions vary on this topic - I have read a few resources and they were not consistent regarding what is correct/incorrect. So I based it on my understanding which I gained from one resource in particular at Jane Austen World. The whole story is based on this usage so apologies if this offends anyone. I am not an expert on this era or on English peerage so if you are an expert or fan of this era and details are important to you, best avoid this one. Sorry, but I do this for fun and although I try an capture the feeling of the time, there is no way I can assure accuracy so again, apologies to anyone I caused to flinch.

A proper young woman of noble birth was expected to be poised, dutiful, graceful and accomplished in music, poetry and all things genteel. She would be expected to present herself to society and practice the art of conversation and marry well so that she could provide her husband with well bred heirs.

Rose Tyler struggled with society's expectation of her. She was indeed accomplished in many ways however, she was also most outspoken and disliked the constraints proper society placed upon her. Her lineage was not as perfect as some of her school mates at the Sisters of Pythia School for young ladies, given her maternal grandfather's disgrace involving gambling and notorious philandering. Not to mention, his status as second cousin once removed from a French Baron was not the most acceptable pedigree in English society. Her father's family, on the other hand, was quite noble and highly regarded. Her father, Peter Tyler, The Right Honourable Earl of Powell, was the first cousin to the Duke of Norfolk. Their family was well placed and highly regarded in society. He was also one of the largest landowners in Hertfordshire and quite wealthy having expanded his family's holdings in the shipping industry.

Rose had often been reminded of these facts at school along with multiple lecturers instructing her on the virtues of humility, temperance and the acceptable characteristics expected of a lady of her father's lineage. Thus, was Rose's burden, to reign in her natural inclination to revolt against society's rules and strive forward as her own woman.

She longed for freedom from the stuffy school and prejudiced and petulant girls. It was not uncommon for Rose to secret herself away in the musty school attic with adventure novels not deemed appropriate for a young lady of her pedigree or tuck herself away in a garden with her sketch book, allowing her imagination and artistic talent loose upon the page. Sometimes she would be joined by one or two of her classmates like Amelia Pond who was only too eager to share an adventure with her. Amelia heralded from a respected family although not as highly placed as Rose's family. Dr. Edward Pond was an eminent and well respected physician to the aristocracy and was on staff to serve the King himself. He was also esteemed as a fine gentlemen with impeccable integrity. Mrs. Pond was the picture of genteel lady. She was gracious, quiet, knowledgeable of music as well as having an air and manner of walking along with a tone of voice that was pleasing to those around her. Amelia, with her ginger hair and sparkling eyes, was nothing like her mother which was one of the reasons Rose loved her.

The two of them shared a love of romance and intrigue novels and other stories that would scandalize the Sisters. A few times they would make up their own stories of adventures they would like to have or whilst other girls were painting landscapes, Rose and Amy would paint dashing heros on horseback. Of course, they were all girlhood fantasies as much as Rose or Amelia wished them to be real.

It was all coming to an end soon. Rose's eighteenth birthday had passed and her family was recalling her home. She was quite overdue to be presented to society. Part of Rose resented the whole process. She would be primped, polished, lectured and tested as she was trussed up in the latest fashion and paraded around for all of society to inspect her and determine her worthiness for marriage. Rose enjoyed music and dancing well enough, it was being obedient, subservient and pretending her only interest was in the fine weather, the latest fashion and whether or not Lady Lynford's prized petunias would win highest honor at the local fair that was boring. She found it all rather tiresome and not the least bit interesting. Yet, it was expected of her. She had a duty to her family to marry well and represent them in society.

Leaving school was far more difficult than she anticipated. Amelia was teary eyed as she hugged Rose goodbye. Rose likewise felt a loss at being separated from her beloved friend and co-conspirator. Promises were made to correspond. Amelia would be leaving soon to return to her family in London and the two girls promised to see each other soon. After her farewell with Amelia and a few other close friends, Rose wandered through the halls one final time before emerging from the old converted abbey to find some of her mentors waiting for her by the carriage.

Sister Margaret and Mrs. Jones, ever the example, stood in their starched and immaculate gray dresses, not a hair out of place and waiting patiently with looks that bespoke their affection for her. Memories of pranks played on her poor Maths teacher or giggling with her young friends, Amelia and Astrid in the middle of the night whilst reading forbidden literature by candle light filled her with melancholy as she stared up at the old gray stone building one last time. She had spent five years of her life here and now she was leaving forever. There would be no more hiding out in the attic sharing stories with friends dreaming of traveling in distant lands. It was the end of her childhood and the burgeoning of a new phase in her life. Apprehension and wistful thoughts was unexpected as she was moved away from this place of education and dreams. Tears wet her eyes as she hugged Sister Margaret and Mrs. Jones goodbye and thanked them for their kindness and wisdom. Each whispered advice to her, encouraging her to remember she was a lady, to be virtuous and true and practice her piano forte.

Her cousin Donna peeked out from the carriage, her ginger hair glowing in the sunlight and a bright smile on her face. She held out her arms in welcome. Rose couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her own face. Cousin Donna was her favorite amongst her large family. Rose admired her intelligence and strong independent demeanour. Cousin Donna had been blessed with a happy marriage to the Viscount McAvoy. Her husband adored her and allowed her many liberties that most women would never know. Cousin Donna spoke her mind and those who knew better, chose not to contradict her or else find themselves blacklisted amongst her inner circle of friends. Rose was delighted that Cousin Donna would be her chaperone for her journey home.

Donna spent the bumpy carriage ride regaling Rose with tales of her twin boys and husband along with snippets of London society gossip. She asked Rose about her friends at school and her ambitions once she arrived home. Cousin Donna felt it was her duty to mentor Rose, having found a kindred spirit and wanting to assist Rose in achieving success as a woman and in her role as a lady.

Rose, in turn, revealed to Cousin Donna her aspirations to focus on her art. She knew her family would never permit her to strike out on her own and she would be expected to marry. It frustrated her that she was so constrained. She still dreamed of having her paintings displayed in a gallery or being commissioned to paint something grand. Rose confessed that a highly respected artist, Mr. Paul Sandby, had paid a visit to his niece at the school and found Rose sketching. He praised her teachers for promoting her talent and complimented her. It was after his visit that her teachers had made sure she had opportunities to expand her skills. That meeting had inspired Rose and caused her to focus on this dream and devise a way that she could satisfy her parents wishes and not sacrifice her artistic pursuits.

Cousin Donna could see the light in Rose's eyes. She was, of course, aware of Rose's duties to her family and of Rose's reputation at school as a child who constantly questioned her teachers, struggled with discipline, showed a vivid imagination. Yet despite her sometimes unruly disposition, such behaviour was tempered by a kindness that often made her teachers well disposed to her. Cousin Donna decided right then she would help her young cousin succeed. Plans were hatched by the two women to assure Rose would find a suitable match and her presentation to society would not be fraught by the more vicious and censorious members of society.

Their carriage arrived at Powell Manor, Rose's family's country estate late in the afternoon the next day. Servants were lined up outside with Rose's mother, Jacqueline, the Honourable Lady Powell, dressed in a lovely flowing pink frock cinched beneath her breasts and embellished around the square cut neckline with lace and pink ribbons. Rose smiled brightly as the footmen helped her from the carriage. Her mother looked the same with sparkling gray blue eyes and her hair artfully arranged in a mass of blonde curls.

"Mother!" she said and embraced her, burrowing her head her neck and inhaling the scent of roses she always associated with her mother and home.

"Oh Rose, you're beautiful," her mother replied, tears in her eyes. She pulled away from her daughter. "Let me get a look at you." Jacqueline Tyler had not wanted to send Rose off to school but her husband insisted. He didn't want his daughter to grow up an ignorant simpering debutante and felt that the boarding school was a better option than a governess. He wanted Rose to be an educated refined lady. The most difficult thing Jacqueline had to do was send her daughter away to school. The two women had corresponded frequently each recounting the gossip and details of their daily lives. None of that correspondence nor the reports from the Sisters prepared Lady Powell for the lovely woman before her. Her daughter was radiant in a way that shined from within.

Rose was dressed in a typical empire waist travel gown in a light yellow with sheer white chiffon detailing at the end of the long sleeves and along the rounded neckline. She wore a stylish matching coat of light gray and yellow and a matching straw and silk bonnet embellished yellow flowers.

"You look such the fine lady now! It feels like only yesterday I was dragging you in from the barn covered head to toe in mud and smelling of horses," Lady Powell said as she held Rose's gloved hands. "I'm so happy to have you home, sweetheart. Oh what am I thinking keeping you out here like this! Come along, Mrs. Drake has baked those lovely almond biscuits you're so fond of. I'm sure you must be exhausted from such a long journey."

Cousin Donna climbed out of the carriage and faced Lady Powell. "It's lovely to see you too Lady Powell," she said with a huff as she adjusted the straw bonnet on her head and smoothed out the green skirts of her traveling gown.

Lady Powell rolled her eyes, having often clashed with Cousin Donna. "Oh yes, how thoughtless of me," she said with a touch of sarcasm reserved for her husband's niece. "Thank you for escorting Rose home. I'm sure you must be exhausted from your journey."

Jacqueline Tyler may not be overly affectionate with her husband's niece, but she was still an impeccable hostess and instructed some of the staff to see Cousin Donna settled in and provided with whatever she desired.

Cousin Donna looked at Rose with a knowing smile. Cousin Donna and Lady Powell vehemently disagreed about a variety of topics, but they both loved Rose. Cousin Donna would be Rose's advocate, but in the mean time, she would amuse herself with a few pointed comments and some well intended verbal sparring with Lady Powell. "Yes, well we shall see if your definition of comfort meets that of London." She looked up at the manor house, a columned beige stoned structure that was considered impressive for the local community but paled in comparison to some of the better London family homes. "It's a bit smaller than I recall. Let us hope that first impressions are not a harbinger of quaint country hospitality."

The air was fraught with tension and although Cousin Donna was amused, Lady Powell was most certainly not. Rose, being trained in the art of diplomacy, intervened before an unpleasant family incident, the likes of which would be servant gossip for months, could manifest before her.

"Cousin Donna, I am so appreciative of your company today. It has been a long and dusty journey. I myself feel the need for a moment to refresh and recover. Although we do not enjoy the fineries and luxuries of London, we shall endeavor to see to your comfort."

Cousin Donna smiled at Rose. Her dear cousin had indeed grown into a fine young woman capable of standing on her own and separate from her mother. Lady Powell may not yet appreciate it by the stern look in her eyes directed at her daughter, but Donna knew she would come to appreciate her daughter's new found confidence and diplomatic skills. Three servants appeared and began unloading luggage and escorted Cousin Donna into the manor.

After Cousin Donna's exit, which of course was with a certain style, Rose took a moment to breathe in the fresh air and just enjoy being home, while her mother muttered a few harsh and critical words. She grinned at some of the servants she recognized. She was delighted to see her maid, Molly, there. Molly had often helped her when she'd run amok of her mother or father during one of her childhood adventures. She also noticed Hoston, the butler, who although often looked sternly at her, had a heart of gold. It was good to be home amongst familiar faces.

Cousin Donna chose to forgo refreshments with Rose and her mother, a fact which Rose appreciated. Settling down to a cup of tea with her mother consisted of ten percent enjoying tea and a light meal and ninety percent gossiping about not only family but her mother's acquaintances. In fact, her mother regaled her with tales of marital woes, indiscretions, the trials and tribulations of raising a family, her father's health and the latest news from London as well as the various parties she would be attending. Rose dutifully nodded her head and showed interest as she had been taught even though she longed to reacquaint herself with her childhood home and settle in to this new life. She was given a brief reprieve once or twice when Mr. Hoston, delivered correspondence or when one of the maids freshened their tea. Her ultimate liberation from her mother's well intended narrative of life at the manor arrived in the form of her younger brother, Tony.

He was a typical jubilant and energetic six year old boy who raced across the room calling out "Rose!" and jumped into her lap wrapping her up in his arms. Rose could not have been happier to see him. He had been an infant when she'd left for school but she had bonded with him almost immediately. She had been determined to not lose touch with her brother whilst away at school and had corresponded with him faithfully. Her mother had often lamented in her own correspondence how incorrigible and energetic her brother was, always finding mischief and adventure. He was all boy and just like her father down to the sparkle in his eyes and the ginger tint in his hair.

"Anthony Edward Tyler!" her mother bellowed. "That is not how a gentleman enters a room and greets a lady!"

Tony looked at Rose with an impish smile, hopped off and walked to the door. He paused at the door standing up straight but still with a naughty grin, entered the room with his back straight, bowed formally and stood up straight, "Mother," he said and inclined his head and then turned to Rose, "Rose, welcome home dear sister." He then walked over and plopped himself on her lap much to his mother's displeasure.

Jacqueline sighed and shook her head. "Tony, that was deplorable. What am I gonna do with you?" she asked, slipping into her family's more casual vernacular. "And just look at the state of your trousers!" She looked over at Rose, clearly unhappy. "He looks as if he was rolling in the mud with the dogs again." Then it occurred to her he was sitting on Rose's lap in said mud encrusted breeches and little boy grime. "Oh Rose! Your dress!"

Rose smiled and hugged him. "It's no bother, Mother! Clothing can be cleaned. Tony will only be seven once. I've missed so much already with him," she said and bumped her forehead against his.

Jackie sighed. "Rose, you are a lady now and you have to maintain a sense of decorum. Proper young ladies do not allow their untidy and unruly brother to climb on them and rumple and muss their gown."

Rose arched a brow at her mother but continued to smile at her little brother who snatched a cake and dashed off laughing much to Lady Powell's dismay. Rose spent the rest of the afternoon settling into her new home and gossiping with her maid Molly about the comings and goings of the house. Rose couldn't help but smile at the stories Molly told about her brother's mischief and Molly's vivid recounting of various visitors who called on her mother and father. There was particular tale involving her father's solicitor, Mr. Ianto Jones who had a frightful encounter with one of the family dogs named Alonzo. Apparently, Alonzo greeted Mr. Jones with far more affection than Mr. Jones found proper and resulted in the destruction of Mr. Jones' very fine hat. It was tales such as these that Rose enjoyed the most.

Returning to her childhood room, made Rose reminisce but also see herself as older and prepared for a new adult life. Later, Molly reappeared delighting over Rose's new wardrobe. She dressed Rose one of the new gowns her mother commissioned for her, a pale blue empire waist gown with rounded neckline embellished with lace and tiny rose buds. She wore her hair up with matching ribbons. She arrived in the drawing room to find her father pacing and listening to his solicitor's report on the latest successful contract with an Italian exporter. Cousin Donna, dressed in a stylish burgundy gown was delicately sipping a glass of wine whilst her mother sat nearby working on a piece of embroidery, having changed into a more formal dark pink gown with a satin ribbon embellished décolletage.

Lady Powell smiled brightly when she saw Rose. Her father looked up and a smile graced his face. "Rose, welcome home, my darling daughter."

Rose curtsied and walked up to her father and grasped his hands as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple. "You remember Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, of course. Mr. Jones," she acknowledged curtseying.

"Lady Tyler," the dark haired, conservatively dressed man acknowledged, inclining his head and bowing slightly.

"Enough business talk," Pete said decisively. "I wish to hear more about my daughter's time at school and discuss her introduction to society."

Rose knew this would be a topic of discussion and as she had been taught at school, schooled her face in an appropriately pleasant countenance. Mr. Hoston announced dinner and her father escorted her mother into the dining room followed by Mr. Jones who escorted Rose and Cousin Donna. The two women exchanged looks. Cousin Donna had a mischievous expression and decided to amuse herself and cause the most discomfort possible by raising the topic of Mr. Lord Powell's prize hound. Mr. Jones paled but ever the gentlemen listened raptly nodding his head appropriately as Cousin Donna expressed expounded on the hound, aptly named Nipper's, abilities in the hunt. Rose maintained a polite expression on her face whilst internally planning how she would survive and persevere the upcoming social season and her family's anticipation of procuring an appropriate match for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an awful day so I hid out in my story editing so you get a chapter early.

It was decided that the family would travel to London for season and to prepare for Rose's introduction to society. This entailed their attendance at parties, picnics, charity events and other social occasions. Anthony was left in the care of his governess as he was still too young to attend proper social functions. Lady Powell fussed and worried the entire carriage ride about her youngest child and whether he would eat properly and focus on his studies and not be running amok in the countryside. Of course, Rose's father, stoically nodded his head at the appropriate times but otherwise focused on a folders of papers handed to him by his solicitor, Mr. Jones.

Cousin Donna had left travelled ahead of them, needing to return to her family but promised Rose she would assure that Rose was well received and secured invitations to the most prestigious social functions and parties at which the finest of London Society's eligible bachelors would attend. Rose was, of course, indebted to Cousin Donna for her efforts on behalf if Rose and to work so diligently to assure Rose's success. Rose may have been even more relieved that she would not be enduring the tension between Cousin Donna and her mother the entire two day carriage ride into the city. It required every bit of restraint and patience Rose had learned at school to travel with her mother who despised traveling.

It wasn't that Rose didn't love her mother. She did and endeavoured to be a good and respectful daughter. Lady Powell was, for the most part, a sweet, compassionate woman who loved her family above anything else and only wanted what was best for them. There was never a doubt she would face the devil himself to protect her children. Mother and daughter shared this devotion and duty to family.

However, Rose's tastes varied from those of her mother. Rose would never directly contradict her mother and often held her tongue and agreed to her mother's whims out of duty and respect. While her mother was content with embroidery, flower arranging and being a mother to Anthony, Rose would prefer to paint or curl up with a good book. Rose knew her mother felt that Rose's desire to read literature, learn about history and art, was not the best way to spend her time. It wasn't that Lady Powell felt these were useless things. Quite the contrary, her mother knew in London a lady was expected to be well versed in poetry and the arts. It was only that her mother felt other skills were more important and spending too much time with your nose in a book, could impair ones vision; and that too much time spent sketching or painting was diverting ones attention from being an attentive wife or daughter. This was a topic of discussion during their long journey where Lady Powell was determined to instil in her daughter what she considered the priorities of a husband seeking young lady.

It was most unfortunate their trip was afflicted with atrocious weather, causing further delays. This extended time in the carriage with her parents and meant that Rose would be the recipient of even more of her mother's well intended advice. During this time of her mother's lectures and commentary about London life compared to country life and various health concerns associated with carriage travel, Rose had concluded that her father was a saint or partially deaf. Not, that she did not appreciate her dear mother's opinions, but the truth was they differed vastly from what Rose wanted. Whilst her mother was predisposed to domesticity, Rose had developed different interests and ambitions which did not include how the jarring of a carriage ride effected one's constitution or whether or not Mrs. Asbury's gout would preclude her from hosting her annual garden party. Arriving in London was a relief for all.

The Tyler House in London was quite grand located not far from St. James Square. It was a typical structure for a well-placed family such as the Earl of Powell. It was a multi story structure, built of light coloured brick with black shutters and trim. Mr. Hoston, their butler, and a few other trusted servants had travelled ahead to open the house for them. Rose's father and mother exited the carriage, her mother continuing her complaints as to the dreadful carriage ride. Rose smiled as the coachman helped her down. With excitement and anticipation, she looked around the elegant buildings and wrought iron fencing nearby. Fine carriages and horses dressed in fine livery plodded by on the brick and cobblestone lined streets. The air was filled with the pungent scent of horses and burning fires mixed with a slightly unpleasant scent of the denizens of the city. Rose pulled her grey travelling cloak about her against the brisk air and slowly walked toward the house. She was determined to absorb every moment and sensation of her arrival to this great city.

Her mother insisted she rest despite Rose's eagerness to explore. Her maid Molly unpacked her and chatted amicably about the weather and the upcoming season including the gossip that only servants seemed to know.

"Lady Tyler, you will be the fairest lady at any event," she promised. "Why I heard from Mrs. Beasley the cook that she heard from Mrs. Lindley, the cook for the Crawleys that their eldest son has a mind to marry. He's quite distinguished and well regarded."

"Hmmm." Rose nodded, listening to her maid's happy gossiping.

"Oh yes, my Lady! Why, the servants all praise him and how polite and respectful he is to everyone."

Rose smiled at Molly and almost envied her a little. Molly may not lead as privileged a life as Rose but she was freer to marry whom she wanted. She knew Molly had a sweetheart as they had discussed it whilst preparing for this trip. He was quite a fetching young man and Molly would miss him terribly while in London. Rose fetched her sketchbook and lead, allowing her hand to flow across the page as Molly revealed an unprecedented knowledge of which gentlemen was a notorious gambler or had indiscreet affairs; and which was seeking a wife for the expressive purpose of collecting a dowry along with a list of which ladies were attached to scandal and who was connected to the latest rumoured affair of the Prince Regent. There was one Lord in particular who she tittered over, the Lord of Gallifrey. Apparently, he was an often discussed favourite on the London gossip mill due to his blatant disregard to propriety and public displays with his French Mistress.

This then brought on a discussion of the influx of French aristocracy and courtly refugees that had flooded London in an attempt to flee the turmoil and rebellion in their own country. Molly seemed to take salacious pleasure in describing what French women wore and how they acted in a most unlady-like and unheard of manner causing several of the more conservative ladies to practically faint from the sheer brazenness of it all.

Rose smiled at this. One of she and Amelia's more exciting secret adventures was procuring a book about the French court and the political upheaval against the French aristocracy. It had been far more graphic than either young girl had expected and very giggle worthy as they read about mistresses, excesses and the gruesome retribution the poor and less fortunate demanded during the height of the revolution. Some of the sketches adjacent to the articles were detailed renderings and thus the two girls had burned the book after they finished reading and absorbing the illicit material, both promising to never breath a word to anyone about what they'd seen and read. It had opened both their eyes to a world in existence outside of their sheltered lives. There was so much more beyond what they knew. It was terrifying and exhilarating.

Rose continued sketching until it was time to prepare for dinner. Molly dressed her in a blush pink empire waste gown with a deeper mauve ribbon cinching her waist. Her hair was curled and arranged in a popular style delicately pinned up and adorned with pearls. She wore a simple gold cross pendant her father had gifted to her for her sixteenth birthday and wrapped a white shawl about her shoulders. She was surprised to see Great Aunt Violet, the Dowager Duchess of Farringham, in the drawing room glaring at her mother, not that her mother noticed or cared. Her father stood off to the side, looking handsome in his black fitted formal dinner jacket, standing by the fire, watching his wife regale his Aunt with another tale about Anthony's many accomplishments.

Upon seeing Rose, a look of relief blossomed on her father's face followed by a smile and delighted twinkle in his eyes. "Rose, come greet your Great Aunt Violet."

Rose curtsied briefly and walked in toward Great Aunt Violet, who was dressed in a heavy black and navy blue dress, her greying hair arranged in a gravity defying style and pinned up with pearl encrusted combs which were also draped about her neck.

"Yes, come closer my dear," she said in her sharp voice, her light blue eyes alert and darting about Rose's figure and face. "I do not believe I have seen you since you were no more than five," she commented and held up spectacles to get a closer look but not before pinning her father with a chastising glance.

"Hmmm, well I suppose you'll due."

"Rose will more than due, Aunt Violet," Lady Powell retorted. "Our Rose has grown into a fine lady and she will no doubt garner the fancy of the finest gentlemen in London. Don't you agree my Lord?"

Lord Tyler hummed a response and reached for a glass with a caramel coloured liquid that Rose suspected was how he endured what must be the unrelenting tension between the two opinionated women.

Great Aunt Violet scoffed at her mother's comment. "London is brimming with the most graceful, comely and accomplished ladies of the realm. I dare say Rose shall have need for more than fair hair, an appealing figure and her father's dowry to achieve a good match." She looked at Rose with narrowed eyes. "Well then girl, speak, that is if you can do so in an intelligent manner without the perpetual simpering and fluttering of most country raised girls."

Rose felt herself smiling at the comment as she knew exactly the behaviour of which Great Aunt Violet referred. She coached her face in a proper, respectful countenance. "I have been educated in current and classic literature, speak Latin and Italian, play the pianoforte and sing although not as well as I would like; have been schooled in a variety of dances, studied art and have been told I am a talented painter. I was also briefly tutored in maths and sciences."

Great Aunt Violet sighed and reached for a crystal wine goblet. "And whilst learning the titillating details of science and maths, was any time spent on skills that serve and enhance an accomplished lady such as running a proper house, the art of conversation, planning a successful social occasion, embroidery, flower arranging and setting forth an example of the epitome of an English lady."

"Rose will prove herself far and above any of those vapid, marriage minded young ladies. My daughter was raised to hold herself above the pettiness and indulgent behaviour of London debutantes."

Rose continued to maintain herself in a quiet and humble repose while Great Aunt Violet muttered into her wine about her mother. Finally, she delicately set the glass aside. "We shall clearly have our work cut out for us. She stood up and paced around Rose, lifting up her chin, demanding to inspect her teeth and finally tutting at the condition of her hands. "Perhaps all is not lost. Yes, I think we can work with this. I shall have my maid, Ann work with you and a visit from Mrs. Oswald to fit you for a few gowns would not be remiss."

"We saw to Rose's trousseau before arriving, Aunt Violet. I assure you she will be quite fashionable." Lady Powell announced with a stubborn glint her eyes.

Great Aunt Violet turned to Lady Powell. "Perhaps in Hertfordshire, but this is London. I refuse to have my great niece seen in anything less than the finest fashion. Our family name is at stake." She then turned and looked at her nephew. "Now then, I am famished. Whatever is keeping that cook of yours? Did she lose herself in the woods foraging for dinner?"

Rose did finally smile and looked at her father who had a look for resignation in his eyes. It was without a doubt he had lost his dominion over the household. Thankfully, Mr. Hoston entered the room announcing dinner. Rose and her mother followed her father as he escorted Great Aunt Violet to dinner which would be an entertaining affair if her mother's softly muttered indignation over Great Aunt Violet's commandeering of her coming out was any indication.

The days passed quickly once Great Aunt Violet descended with her maid, seamstress and various other assistants and experts in primping and polishing to prepare Rose for her coming out. Of course, all did not unfold without the expected conflict between Rose's mother and Great Aunt Violet that required an afternoon of fawning and cajoling or nodding her head dutifully at which ever of them demanded Rose's acquiesce as to proper etiquette or which ribbon was less garish than another.

Good fortune did smile upon Rose when Cousin Donna swept in to rescue her from the clutches of the demanding and quarrelling ladies. Great Aunt Violet objected at the thought of Rose being seen wandering the streets of London prior to her coming out but Cousin Donna assured her that Rose would be quickly and discretely swept to her home and not paraded about in a disreputable manner. Once able to escape, Rose and Cousin Donna giggled like school girls in the carriage.

Cousin Donna was quite sympathetic and had arranged for Rose's easel, some canvases and paints to be placed in her sun room. Donna would sit and answer correspondence while Rose sketched or painted. Often, Rose would find Donna watching her.

"It's quite lovely, the painting. You have a very discerning eye. Have you tried portraits?"

Rose smiled brightly very flattered. Cousin Donna rarely doled out compliments and then only when genuinely earned.

"That's very kind of you to say and I have painted a few portraits but mostly I focus on stills and landscapes."

"Would you paint the children?" Donna asked impulsively. "I would compensate you, of course."

Rose was shocked. She stilled paintbrush in hand and stared at Cousin Donna. "Why…yes, yes of course! I'd love to paint the boys but I would never expect …."

Cousin Donna set down her pen and paper. "Don't be foolish! You are a talented artist and you did say you wanted to be taken seriously. How can you possibly achieve that end without demanding compensation for your talent and time? Now then, as I recall we agreed that once we settled this marriage business, I would assist you in your endeavours to become a respected artist."

"Yes, of course, I would love that but…" She set down her brush. "I cannot see how I can accomplish this. Not a moment of the day passes without Great Aunt Violet lecturing and advising me on how to be a proper lady and dutiful wife. It seems I am not to be permitted any time for my own desires but must dedicate my life to my husband and family." Rose looked devastated by each word uttered in this regard.

Donna stood up and marched over to her and pinched her hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Rose yelped and jumped back. "What in heaven did you do that for?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"To shake you out of this mind numbing resigned and self defeating mood. Where is the girl in the country who wistfully recounted her dreams to me with excitement in her eyes? It is certainly not this sad, feeble shadow of a woman. Do you or do you not wish to be a renowned painter?"

"I do. It's just…"

"No!" Donna interrupted. "There are no excuses. You are a painter or you are an ornament for your husband's arm, a show piece that produces him with an heir and a home. Now then, which is your choice?" she demanded, determined to push her cousin on the matter.

"I am a painter," Rose said with a stubborn tilt to her jaw.

Cousin Donna smiled brightly at her. "Good! Now, as for this husband business, that can be managed. There are many eligible gentlemen who might be persuaded to allow their wife certain artistic liberties. After all, it's not as if you are requesting leave to storm the gentlemen's club or demanding to perform ungodly acts. You are simply expanding upon your natural talent and sharing that talent with London society."

"You make it sound so simple, Cousin."

Cousin Donna held Rose's hands in hers. "It is that simple. We just have to find the right husband and not allow Great Aunt Violet or your mother to promise you to some conservative, pompous Lord with no appreciation of your talent."

As many in London knew, there was great scandal associated with King and his son the Prince of Wales. Nevertheless, it was still customary for families to present their daughters to the King at the beginning of season as their coming of age and introduction to society. Despite the King's odd behaviour and illness or his poor relationship with his son, who was reputed in great debt due to his extravagant spending habits or his association with a certain lady who was not his godly wife, a ball was held. Great Aunt Violet insisted Rose should don one of the gowns Great Aunt Violet had gifted to her, that only one of her gowns was fit for the momentous occasion. Rose's mother was not amused but after a few kind and cajoling words from her husband, consented.

The ball was held in a grand ballroom at Kensington Palace. The carriages were lined up as footmen in starched white breeches with shiny black boots and blue coats embellished in gold, their hair powdered and pulled back assisted the finely dressed ladies and gentlemen onto the pavement, careful to avoid any puddles or unseemly detritus on the road. Rose did her best to maintain an air of decorum but it was almost impossible when facing the entrance to the palace and observing the colourful swish of fine silks and satins of the ladies in their ball gowns or the sparkle of their jewels as they were escorted up the steps to the main doors.

Her father was no less dashing than any other gentlemen dressed in his own cream coloured breeches and hosiery with a cream and green silk waistcoat with a subtle floral print and silver thread woven in to add a rich look. She wrapped her white satin gloved hands around his dark green velvet frock coat as he escorted her inside to be presented to the King. Her mother smiled proudly as she walked behind them in her own light green silk gown gathered at the waist and with capped sleeves. She wore the family pearls with a diamond encrusted emerald pendant, her hair pinned up and coiffed in a design studded with pearls. As they walked by groups of ladies and gentlemen of London society, the crowds immediately whispered and cast a discerning eye on Rose. The sound of an orchestra playing reverberated off the cavernous cream coloured walls decorated with swaths of red fabric and paintings of the royal family portraits.

The night was a whirlwind of activity from meeting the King, Princess Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz and the Prince of Wales, to being introduced to a myriad of the peerage, friends of her parents and Great Aunt Violet as well as catching glimpses of a few young ladies she had attended school with and who now refused to acknowledge her, not that this surprised her. They had been conceited, vain and spoiled girls with airs of entitlement who had deemed Rose unworthy of their attention.

The atmosphere was decadent with abundant wine delivered to guests by servants holding silver trays and the rustle and swish of gowns as ladies were swept across the dance floor, their satin shoed feet barely making a sound. It did not escape Rose's notice that several gentlemen gave her a cursory glance although as etiquette demanded, pretended disinterest. Rose felt giddy by the energy and exuberance in the room and part of her was itching for a sketch book to capture the finery and decadence.

Of course, Cousin Donna was there and admired Rose's gown. It was pale lavender with a slight train and a darker purple ribbon trim accenting the hemline. The empire waist was cinched accentuating her tiny waist and ruching across her bosom to disguise her ample cleavage which was not fashionable at the time. When she had first seen herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe it was her. Her maid, Molly had been delighted, especially with some of the new techniques that Great Aunt Violet's maid had taught her. She had delicate ringlets of Rose's blonde hair floating down the sides of her face while yet more curls were pinned up framing her face. She wore soft satin cream coloured shoes and a simple pearl and gold link necklace. Aunt Violet had insisted on restraint but still wanted her to wear the finest fabrics and evidencing Rose's status and birth right from a noble family and would denote her as a young lady with a noteworthy dowry.

As was customary, Rose remained demure speaking only with her family or when she was introduced to family friends. Cousin Donna, however, observed who showed an interest in Rose and often sent her husband, Lord McAvoy, off to subtly interrogate various parties regarding the opening of season, who was seeking a match and who the optimal candidates were for marriage. Of course, Rose's mother was taking similar steps, promoting her daughter's virtues and laying the groundwork for her daughter's success and eventual marriage. Nothing was left to chance.

After a few more than cursory glances, Lord Powell was approached by a gentlemen by the name of the Honourable, Viscount Royston. His father was the third Earl of Hardwicke and served in the King's Privy Chamber. Lord Powell maintained an air of formality yet still questioned the young man to assure his intentions were pure and he would treat his daughter with propriety. After pleasantries were exchanged, her father introduced Rose to Lord Royston.

"Lady Tyler," he said, bowing before her.

"Lord Royston," Rose replied, curtseying.

Lord Royston was a severe looking gentleman with close cropped brown hair and dressed in a conservative grey coat with black waistcoat with slight gold accents. He was not much older than Rose but carried himself with cold disdain as if dancing with her was an unpleasant task. Rose did her best to not allow his sour mood to effect her evening and at the end of the dance, curtsied as she was returned to her father.

This was not the only dance partner who called on her that night. There was also The Right Honourable Viscount Newton, a middle aged portly gentleman with a kind face and who seemed to dance with great exuberance and tested Rose's skills. He was followed by a bevy of gentlemen, some Rose's age, some older, some her father's age. None of them struck Rose as husband material but Cousin Donna assured her there would be many more callers in the coming weeks and she had presented well.

Her final dance partner of the evening, was perhaps the most memorable, Baron Harold Saxon. He was a lean, fair haired man with a charming demeanour, several years her senior. He danced with assuredness and was quite charismatic if not almost too forward. Rose wasn't sure if she was entirely comfort with his level of attention. Later, Cousin Donna warned her that she heard rumours of questionable behaviour and Rose should take special care if he should call on her.

At the end of the ball, Rose's mother declared the evening a success and prattled on about how she felt Rose had shined as bright as a star. Great Aunt Violet seemed less enthusiastic and cautioned Rose to not get her hopes up and to maintain a virtuous and genteel manner about her. Although she'd quite enjoyed the evening, Rose was relieved for the carriage ride home. She had much to consider and absorb from the evening and many more plans to make with Cousin Donna, not that such plans would be revealed to her mother or father. Rose smiled as she peeked out at the night sky gazing at the stars and wishing for one particular dream to come to fruition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So avoiding more drama by working on my story. Today has already been controversial so sneaking on and posting this chapter. Some of the etiquette parts veer a bit from Regency/Georgian norms. The Lord of Galllifrey and Lord Gallifrey are the same but society has designated him the Lord of Gallifrey just as a popular name. Please keep in mind this is set in 1800 - The French Revolution has been ongoing for a few years and Napoleon is gaining power. The American Colonies have won their independence. King George's reign is rife with controversy and this is during a period of time when his son is attempting to gain more control. I guess that's about it and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

After the ball, Cousin Donna insisted she required Rose's discerning eye and artistic talent to assist her with redesigning her sitting room. It was a plausible ruse to procure Rose's release from home and her mother's watchful eye. In truth, Lady Powell was exhausted from the prior evening's party and chose to spend the day in the garden, working on her embroidery, answering correspondence, contemplating the many invitations she was sure Rose would receive and planning the party that she and Lord Powell would host to best display their family's good fortune and standing whilst promoting her daughter in the most favorable light.

Rose was escorted to Cousin Donna's home by her maid, Molly. Upon their arrival, Molly was swept away to meet with her cousin in the kitchen. Her cousin was the kitchen maid and apprentice to Cousin Donna's cook. Over a quick repast of cold meats and bread, Cousin Donna expounded on her plan to expose Rose to the bevy of artistic talent and opportunities London had to offer.

"Dear Cousin Rose, your entrance into London society was quite the success. You shined and left a most favorable impression." She reached over and lay a hand on her Rose's arm and in a conspiratorial voice, "Now we must implement our plans to show that you are more than just proper wife material. I have arranged transport for us to visit several reputable galleries."

Rose was delighted at this news although slightly nervous. Her parents must never be made aware of her longing to dedicate herself to her art. Her mother would look at such a desire as a foolish girlish fantasy and improper for a lady of her birthright. To her mother, the crowning achievement of womanhood was marriage to a pedigreed gentlemen, to be admired for her match and produce sufficient heirs and bring her family admiration for her skills as a wife and mother. Her father, on the other hand, would appreciate artistic endeavours but believed her priority must be to achieve a proper marriage and fulfil her obligations as a lady and be a dutiful wife. Rose felt she could achieve those things whilst not sacrificing her dreams and her art. Her hope was to find a husband that would indulge her passion and artistic talent. Cousin Donna felt it was not impossible to achieve such a wish.

Thus, the two ladies, prepared for their journey to various reputable galleries where they would not be spurned or challenged for their interest. Cousin Donna bade her twin boys goodbye with a stern warning to be obedient to their governess. The two boys had their mother's ginger hair and with a mischievous twinkle said in unison "Yes, Mummy."

Rose stood off to the side amused at this display and in particular the way Cousin Donna could both strike an intimidating and stern pose whilst doting on her two boys and showering them in affection. She turned to Rose with a delighted look, her plum-coloured gown swishing beneath her dark grey travel coat. "I cannot recall when I have been so enthused about an adventure," she revealed. Rose soon donned her own coat over her blue and white muslin gown and affixed a matching blue bonnet. Properly attired for a day in London, the two women left in Cousin Donna's coach.

The first gallery was of mixed artwork, paintings, marble sculptures and bronze work. The two women strolled casually amongst the works, admiring a few pieces and chatting quietly. The proprietor of the gallery was a finely dressed middle aged gentlemen with raven black hair, greying at the temples and inquired as to their particular interest.

Cousin Donna enjoyed her role as lady of the house and proceeded, in her best haughtiest tone, to enlighten the proprietor as to her interest in a painting or perhaps several to freshen up her household, proclaiming her husband's lack of interest in the fine arts as detrimental to her delicate constitution. Rose covered her face with her white gloved hand hiding her mirth at Cousin Donna's performance.

Still, the proprietor smelled a sale and cosseted her, complimenting her on her fine taste and discussing the merits of various paintings. Rose followed quietly whilst listening raptly, absorbing every word as the proprietor expounded upon what was popular and as he dropped hints about what that certain well placed lord had procured for his estate or what a certain unnamed dowager commissioned for her London house. Throughout the drawling and cajoling, one thing became clear, all the artists were men.

Soon, Cousin Donna accepted a card, thanking the proprietor for his time and with a promise she would consider all he had informed her, they took their leave. Back in the carriage, Rose fidgeted nervously.

"Cousin Rose, do stop that interminable fidgeting. A lady remains poised and unaffected no matter the circumstance. We are, after all, the stronger of the two sexes," Donna recited with a twinkle in her eyes. She then sighed as Rose stilled. "One gallery is not representative of all of London."

Rose looked over at her. "But dear Cousin, you cannot disregard the lack of female artists or the proprietor's leanings toward art as a man's occupation."

Cousin Donna smiled at her as their carriage lumbered forward toward their next destination, rocking them gently in the plush red velvet interior. "Perhaps or perhaps we have yet to meet a more forward thinking gallery owner. This is 1800, Cousin Rose, these are times of great change and we are quite clever. You must stop thinking of how things have always been and begin to imagine how things may be with the proper persuasion and some clever slight of hand."

Rose leaned back, barely noticing gentlemen on horseback passing by them or the pedestrian traffic of well dressed ladies strolling together as delivery men toted and hefted crates and bags of goods to a local store. "Cousin Donna, I do believe you are suggesting deception is an acceptable method of achieving one's goals." She smiled broadly at her cousin.

"I, perpetrate a deception on some poor unsuspecting proprietor? Why Cousin Rose, I am a virtuous lady with standards. Would I do that?" Donna retorted, smiling and the two women began giggling.

They visited three more galleries that day, all quite similar. Rose developed a plan. She would indeed accept Donna's commission and paint her children's portraits. She would also paint landscapes and scenery around London. This would, of course, necessitate her visiting her cousin frequently and a few trips to parks and monuments around London. Rose was confident, her mother would allow it if she was properly escorted provided she was in a place where she could be seen by the right people and what better way to promote her talented daughter than for her to be observed painting in the park or enjoying a carriage ride on the promenade of St. James Park. After all, finding a husband who appreciated her artistic talents was part of the plan to allow her to one day showcase her skills or dare she hope, displaying her work in a gallery.

Not long after Rose and Cousin Donna's gallery adventure, Rose's life changed dramatically. Invitations began arriving to various parties hosted by London's elite. Her days were scheduled to the last minute with lessons with Great Aunt Violet to assure Rose was poised, versed in the who's who of London society, was conversant in current events and maintained an air or propriety at all times. More dress fittings were necessary and her mother and Great Aunt Violet would quietly bicker over potential suitors and who they should extend invitations to for the ball they would be hosting. In between her preparations for procuring a husband, Rose would quietly slip away to visit Cousin Donna where she would sketch and paint.

The succession of balls began with the festivities hosted by the Earl and Countess of Balhoon. Rose was dressed in a light blue satin gown with an almost silver sheen and was quite popular with her dance card filled to the brim. Her father, of course, made proper introductions and scrutinized each potential suitor.

Baron Saxon was once again in attendance and quite focused on Rose, vigorously escorting her around the dance floor and acting quite boldly toward her.

"Lady Tyler, your presence here has made this dull affair so much less dreary. My apologies you must fill your night with uninspired and positively mundane dance partners. If I could sweep you away to a more exciting and intellectually invigorating activity I would," he drawled as they danced. His speech was just on the edge of being inappropriate if not scandalous.

"Yes, well, my Lord, I'm sure an evening filled with dancing and variety of London society will not be at all tedious. Why, Lord McCrimmon danced with me earlier and recited a most interesting tale regarding hunting a mischievous fox on his estate and he has the most charming accent."

"McCrimmon," Baron Saxon spat out whilst marching about exhuberantly to the music. "He's a filthy Scot. You would do well to avoid his kind. A lady such as yourself deserves someone who can provide her with fine things, respect, obedient servants and status."

Rose was uncomfortable with the suave baron. She knew he was wealthy and powerful but as Cousin Donna had once pointed out, London gossip hinted at a darker more sinister character. He was very dashing with his grey eyes and fair hair dressed in a navy suit coat, white brocade waistcoat and starched white breeches but looks could be deceiving. He was an excellent dancer and gracefully escorted her about the dance floor with a certain energy but something pricked at the back of her neck that all was not as it appeared. She curtsied at the end of their cotillion.

Her next partner was the dashing Captain Jack Harkness dressed in his long red coat with gold detailing and rows of gold buttons down the front set off by white breeches. His smile and sparkling blue eyes made her flush. "Lady Tyler," he said, oozing charm and bowed at his waist before deftly taking her hand for the La Boulangere. He was graceful and the most charming gentlemen in the room. When near to each other, his conversation was light and engaging.

"I must confess, Lady Tyler, I am here only at the request of my dear friend and benefactor, the Lord of Gallifrey. He was unfortunately indisposed by family business but I must say I am quite pleased he was. How else would I have had the honour of meeting such a charming lady or enjoying her sparkling presence."

They promenaded across the room and Rose grinned. As she was returned to his side, she continued. "Perhaps it is I who should be pleased for the misfortune of your benefactor that allowed me to dance with a dashing captain."

At the end of the dance, he swept her down the side of the dance floor and back toward her family, offering to fetch her refreshments which Rose kindly accepted. As she sat nearby her father, her mother leaned over. "He's a handsome one. Pity he's only a captain with no family standing to speak of."

He returned with cups of punch which he distributed to Lady Powell and Rose. Rose's father had a stern look on his face. "So tell me, Captain Harkness, I understand that you served as a liaison in Paris during its military unrest."

Captain Harkness smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes, Lord Powell, I was assigned to report on the activities of the revolutionaries and whether the unrest proved any threat to our country. It was a brutal time filled with atrocities. In my opinion, there are still stirrings of violence and dissatisfaction amongst the people. I fear, the present regime may not be stable."

Lord Powell nodded. "Yes, I've heard that as well. I understand that his Royal Highness distinguished you as a companion of the Order of Bath for your endeavours; and that you returned to London with the Lord of Gallifrey after being accused of espionage by the certain members of the new French regime."

The Captain smiled a bit brighter. "Yes, it was something like that, and I owe my life to my Lord Gallifrey. It was he who procured my passage back to London. I am forever in debt to him."

"Hmmmm," Lord Powell nodded. "The Lord of Gallifrey was to be in attendance tonight. I take it you are here as his proxy?"

"Yes, my Lord. He was unfortunately called away and asked me to take his place," Captain Harkness said with charm although anyone who knew him well, would have seen a flash of something in his eyes, evidence of his slight subterfuge relating to his friend and sponsor.

Lord Tyler continued. "The Duke of Gallifrey must be disappointed given his desire to make a match for his son."

Captain Harkness' smile fell just a bit. "Yes, I am quite certain he is. The Lord of Gallifrey has been so indisposed of late, he has not had the opportunity to participate in social occasions as much as his Grace, the Duke, would like." He then smiled as he looked at Rose and looked back at her father. "With your permission, I would like to convey to the Lord of Gallifrey that he suffered a great tragedy missing this opportunity to dance with the loveliest lady at the ball and should not miss his next chance to be graced with her presence. Rose smiled shyly. Captain Harkness and her father then began a vigorous conversation about politics.

Rose danced with a few more gentlemen that evening like the elderly Viscount of Skaro who was a pale, hooked nose gentlemen with little dancing skills and a cold disdainful demeanor. Rose was unsure why he danced with her unless it was a matter of propriety only. She would be sure to speak with her father about her inability to consider the Viscount as a suitor. Truth be told, his cold stare and claw-like hands caused a sick feeling within her as if she was dancing with some demon masquerading as a member of the peerage. There was also the boring Lord Adam Mitchell who was closer to Rose's age but seemed focused on expounding on how grand he was and how well placed his family was. It was quite tiring to Rose and she was relieved when her father announced her mother was exhausted and it was time to make their farewells.

The next day, Rose's mother proclaimed the parties of late combined with receiving so many callers and keeping up with her correspondence had caused her to suffer from fatigue. She apologized to Rose who she had promised to accompany her mother on a shopping expedition. Rose hugged her mother and promised they would reschedule for another day. Once again, Cousin Donna swept in to her rescue. Rose had also received a letter from her school mate Amelia advising that she was in London with her family and would enjoy a visit with Rose. Servants were disbursed with correspondence and an afternoon visit was arranged.

Cousin Donna once again retrieved Rose in her carriage and the two women were off on another London adventure. They stopped by Kensington Gardens to stroll and admire the newly budding flowers. Rose couldn't help but notice a few gentlemen who paused to wish them good day as they strolled. Cousin Donna, quietly reminded Rose of her status as an unmarried lady and to conduct herself in a virtuous and proper manner. Rose looked down, trying not to smile and listening to Cousin Donna sigh. She truly did not mean to aggravate her beloved cousin but there was a part of Rose that resented the restrictions society placed on her and thus she pushed the boundaries of her existence.

Eventually, the made their way to the Pond residence. The butler took their coats and led them to the parlour where Amelia waited. She looked stunning and quite mature for her age. She was dressed in a lovely cream coloured empire waist gown with a golden rose print and a sheer chiffon trim around the bodice. Her creamy skin was glowing and the sun was highlighting her ginger hair which was pinned up in stylish curls.

"Rose!" she exclaimed and ran to Rose and threw her arms around her. It was hardly lady like but neither girl was very concerned with propriety at the moment. When they parted, Amelia looked Rose up and down.

"Such a pretty gown and you look like such the lady now!" she exclaimed, taking in Rose's light green muslin day dress gathered at the waist and with a lace trim around the bodice and long sleeves.

"Amelia, you are too kind! I believe it is you who look quite the fashionable London lady!"

The two girls giggled and Rose turned to Cousin Donna who waited patiently and with an arched brow at Rose's lack of introduction.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am so sorry, Cousin Donna." She turned back to Amelia. "Miss Amelia Pond, allow me to introduce my dear Cousin, Lady McAvoy. Cousin Donna, this is my friend Miss Amelia Pond."

The two women curtsied and Amelia beckoned them to sit as a servant appeared with tea and biscuits. Amelia regaled them of her time at school since Rose had left describing her father's correspondence ordering her home to help her mother who had fallen ill. All was not as bad as she feared and her mother's illness was simply a case of exhaustion from worrying about her brother who had taken up with a young French refuge by the name of Abella Bellaire and who was a far cry from the type of young lady they would have chosen for him. Of course, once Amelia arrived to see to her mother, her father had left to confront her brother and do what he could to save his son's reputation.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia," Rose said sincerely. She had heard rumours of such things but never had experienced them personally. She could feel Cousin Donna's judgmental stare on her reminding her of their conversation in the park about reputation and propriety. Cousin Donna had been quite correct, a reputation was a priceless commodity and not one to be tossed aside in careless disregard or a moment of rebellion.

"Father will sort it. I know he will," Amelia replied with conviction. She then switched the topic of discussion to the many balls Rose had attended. Rose regaled her with tales of the many gentlemen she had received introductions to and danced with along with some of the gossipy ladies she had the misfortune to encounter.

"Oh my dear Amelia, I do not comprehend how one can be as vicious as some of the purported ladies attending these functions. Why Lady Hartman seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time discussing the failings and mishaps of Contessa De Souza."

Cousin Donna sighed. "Gossip and tawdry discussion of other people's lives is part of life in London my dear girls and Lady Hartman makes dissecting ones transgressions and failings a social sport. The Contessa is a vivacious creature not content with merely being the wife of that Italian Count. She uses her social status to push the limits of propriety and to a vulgar level. There is difference between being progressive and flaunting ones indiscretions in an indiscriminate manner so as to purposefully and recklessly cause uproar and indignation amongst those with a more delicate constitution or conservative nature."

"What did she do, Cousin Donna?" Rose queried. "No one dared mention whatever daring feat she committed, only that it was too terrible for decent company."

Amelia leaned in, eager to hear more. "Please, Lady McAvoy, inform us of this poor lady's indiscretions so that we may not repeat them."

"Miss Pond!" Cousin Donna chastised. "I should hope you have far more reserve and sense than to wish to hear about another lady's downfall or the intimate details of a clearly depraved woman such as this Contessa. Why I am most shocked you could even consider asking for such sordid details," Cousin Donna exclaimed, looking at both young women in a chastising manner.

Amelia blushed and looked down at her tea cup, sufficiently chastised. Rose quietly sipped her tea knowing that Cousin Donna was not so conservative as to chastise them for knowledge she clearly has procured on her own.

Cousin Donna then smiled a most wicked smile and proceeded to inform them of all the salacious details such as how the Contessa wore trousers, rode horseback as a man did, patronized certain questionable drinking establishments and bragged about her collection of erotic literature. She may have caused a lady to faint at her bold declarations, not that it disturbed her in the least. The Contessa was a vigorous supporter of the movement for the female right to choose a spouse unencumbered by society and to speak as freely as a man. She was a quite titillating character both abroad and in London. It was apparent that many Italians found her charming and amusing. London society, however, considered her persona non gratis. To invite the Contessa to one's social event, was to face immediate disapproval and be forcefully ousted from decent society.

Rose and Amelia tittered at some of the more bawdy stories Cousin Donna whispered to them which of course were followed with morals as to the wrong way to procure attention and the proper way a lady makes her point known without debasing herself. This invariably led to Rose's search for a husband and a run down of potential suitors, none of which Cousin Donna thought merited a second look. She was in particularly opposed to Baron Saxon and the Duke of Gallifrey's heir, known to most in London as the Lord of Gallifrey.

Rose wanted to know more about this mysterious lord who never seemed to attend proper social events but was distracted by Amelia declaring she fancied a young man.

Rose turned to her friend who had a dreamy expression on her face. "Don't keep us in suspense, Amelia. Do tell, who this fine gentleman who has so put such a loving expression on your face."

Amelia blushed. "He is just so…" she paused and sighed. "Perfect," she finished.

"And does this example of masculine perfection have a name?" Cousin Donna asked.

"Oh yes!" Amelia replied, her eyes still filled with a dreamy happiness. "Mr. Roderick Williams. He is all things I could wish for in a suitor, such a fine example of a quiet, educated and intelligent man with impeccable manners and eyes that shine with compassion and a genteel caring demeanor."

Rose could see her friend was besotted and a part of her was envious. "Dearest Amelia, you must tell us how did you come to be acquainted with this fine gentleman."

Amelia blushed. "He and his father attended a meeting with my father. His father, Dr. Williams, is an esteemed colleague of my father. My dearest Roderick is following his father into the medical profession and shall soon be physician in his own right."

"And has he approached your father about calling on you?" Cousin Donna asked with an arched brow.

Amelia looked down at her tea for a moment before looking back at Cousin Donna, her chin stubbornly raised. "Not as such, no. He is afraid his standing in society is insufficient, that I shall marry above him," she said, sounding perturbed.

Rose bit her lip worriedly. This could be a serious impediment to her friend's happiness. "Have you spoken to your mother and asked her thoughts regarding Mr. Williams?"

Amelia seemed even more perturbed. "Mother feels given father's position in the royal court and amongst the privileged members of society that I should not associate with the likes of Mr. Williams. Despite Father's noble profession, Mother feels his connections may assure I shall be well placed. I do not agree. My dear Mr. Williams has all the potential to be just as respected as Father. He has the highest marks at university and is well thought of by his professors," Amelia advised with an adamant tone of voice.

"And how do you know all this if he has not formally called upon you?" Cousin Donna asked, suspicious now of Amelia's knowledge of the young man.

Amelia blushed and began clasping and unclasping her hands.

"My dearest Amelia," Rose began softly, trying to pry out of her friend what was so vexing her.

She looked at Rose with tears in her eyes. "Oh Rose, I fear I may have compromised myself but swear to you, he was the complete gentlemen barely looking at me and admonishing me for my boldness."

Cousin Donna sat back and arranged her skirts as she pondered this and what it would mean for Rose. After all, Rose was under her care and supervision whilst away from the protection of her family. "Miss Pond, I think it best you disclose this alleged indiscretion. I have a duty to protect my cousin's reputation and must insist we leave unless you explain yourself this instant."

Amelia began weeping. "Please, you mustn't. No one knows I swear it and it was nothing, just a casual walk in gardens whilst my mother and father were nearby. They know nothing of this and that must be how it remains. It would ruin Mr. Williams if one word of this was uttered outside of these walls."

"Please, my dearest, tell us what happened. I assure you we shall hold it strictest confidence." Rose turned to her cousin. "Won't we. Cousin?"

Donna shifted in her gown, the skirts rustling as she sat on the delicate cushioned chair in the parlour. "I shall not make that promise until I hear the rest of the story. Now then Miss Pond, continue and let us decide how best to remedy this disastrous dilemma in which you find yourself."

Amelia, amidst bouts of weeping, explained how she could not contain her affection for the charming, brown haired and awkward young physician in training. He had been most cross with her upon learning they had wandered beyond sight of her mother and chaperones who were indisposed on some trivial matter and had yet to notice Amelia's absence. Although unchaperoned, they both had maintained the strict code of conduct in which they had been raised and had conversed for quite some time. At the end of the stroll, it was clear the two felt drawn to one another and equally clear he felt inadequate to call on her in a formal fashion. After the stroll in the garden, Amelia had found a way to secretly correspond with him, bribing her maid, Sarah, to assist. Messages were exchanged in secret and Amelia had learnt much through her maid, who was a willing conspirator. Sarah was sweet on a certain valet in the Williams household and was an excellent source of information.

Cousin Donna was silent and watched young Amelia Pond tell her tale of woe. Sadly, it was an all too common story and one that could end tragically for young Amelia, especially given Amelia's brothers fall from grace. Cousin Donna could certainly understand her family wishing better for Amelia in the hopes of elevating their family's status and most certainly given her brother's indiscretions. However, such family indiscretions could very well effect Amelia's prospects. Cousin Donna pondered this dilemma, both for Amelia and for her cousin, Rose, who was fond of Amelia and it was quite clear that she wanted to help the poor girl.

"Miss Pond, your behaviour in this matter has been most unacceptable. You have told us of your brother's troubles and yet you do not learn from his errors."

Amelia looked ready to burst into tears again. Cousin Donna sighed and shook her head. "Do dry your tears as they will solve nothing. Now is a time for you to be clear headed and plan for the future. Although I cannot condone this behaviour, I am sympathetic. You and your family are suffering through an unspeakable situation with your brother. I would put to you my dear Miss Pond, that you focus your energies on your family and bide your time. Your future may very well be reliant on your brother's behaviour. You must maintain to a strict code of conduct during this time. If your brother's scandal becomes publicized, Mr. Williams may be your best option if he should feel so inclined. I am quite sorry to have to be so blunt but feel you must face this dire situation head on."

Amelia nodded and thanked her. The subject was quickly switched to reflecting on their life at school and how they had come to this moment. They regaled Cousin Donna with some of their more interesting escapades.

Rose laughed. "We were such little rebels but I declare Sister Beatrice secretly loved our mischief."

They talked about how Amelia was caught secreting a kitten into her room and how Rose was found teaching some of the servant's children how to read and telling them stories from some of the more exciting novels which were not approved by the Sisters. Cousin Donna smiled at these tales, remembering her own youth and what life was like when she was their age and entering society. It was an exciting time and one rife with uncertainties and conflicts between finding a husband one could tolerate to pleasing one's family. Reminiscing and watching the two young girls, made her all the more determined to see her young cousin well settled and perhaps she could begin accomplishing such desire at the next ball which she and her husband were hosting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balls, dancing and Rose stands up to her mother. Oh yes, and proposals!

Rose sighed as Molly prepared her for Cousin Donna's ball thinking back on the prior days and all that had transpired...

Since the day she had tea with Amelia, her mother and Great Aunt Violet had kept her occupied doing everything from playing the piano for various ladies invited for afternoon tea, to participating in sessions of sewing and embroidery as her mother chatted with her friends and expounded on Rose's virtues as well as discussing their guests' quite available sons. Then, there were the few times she and mother journeyed to Great Aunt Violet's London home which was an old grey stone structure, impressive by any standards. The interior was dim and smelled of lavender and old candles. The windows were heavily draped and it was as if no light had entered in a many years leaving the old heavy furnishings with an antiquated feel or that one was walking back into another era.

Great Aunt Violet's acquaintances were from some of the finest families including the Duchess of Cumberland who was wife to the King's younger brother. The Duchess seemed eternally bored and more interested in the cook's latest biscuit recipe. Of course, there were others, all with some bit of advice or prodding Rose for her views on various topics, sometimes sniffing disdainfully. Much to Rose's surprise, politics were often discussed such as the loss of the American Colonies or the travesty in France and how the ladies missed their shipments from Paris which were few and far between due to the present conflict. There was gossip as well, and Rose learned a great deal about gentlemen and their mistresses, much to her mother's disapproval.

Great Aunt Violet seemed determined that Rose be prepared for life in English society. At the ball which her parents hosted, Great Aunt Violet was a dominating presence. It was not necessarily a pleasant experience for Rose or her father. With her mother, strongly expressing her views and Great Aunt Violet making demands, it was a tense time. The two strong willed women exerted control over everything from what music was played to the flowers or to what dress Rose would don. Her parents' ball had been a mix of Great Aunt Violet playing up her role as the esteemed dowager and her mother attempting to play the grand hostess.

Rose could smile now thinking back on this time but the moment when Great Aunt Violet and her mother had appeared in her quarters to assess her for Cousin Donna's ball, it was far from amusing. Poor Molly was beside herself.

"Rose shall wear the pink gown with the mauve trim," her mother announced, admiring the gown she had commissioned for daughter.

Great Aunt Violet sauntered over and examined the gown "Only if you desire for her to look like some stuffed swine being presented for late supper." She turned and looked at Rose as Lady Powell gasped in indignation. "You would do better to wear the yellow, something bright that emphasizes your skin and exemplifies your ability to leave girlish things behind, that you have poise and maturity."

"Yellow is not a decent colour for a fresh blooming girl like Rose! Why it washes her out and makes her look sallow and unappealing! You'd do better putting her in some dreary aubergine," Lady Powell announced with a frown.

Great Aunt Violet stood up straight as if prepared for battle. "My dear Lady Powell, I realize you and my nephew spend the majority of your time in the country and have chosen a simpler life but this is Rose's future and her marriage reflects upon all of us, especially young Anthony. You would do well to keep that in mind, as well as, the tastes and expectations of the respected and titled of London."

Rose stood by quietly not willing to stand in between two forces of nature such as these strong women. She watched her mother sniff and retort that things had changed since Great Aunt Violet's coming of age back when rounded skirts and powdered wigs were all the rage. This was 1800 and her daughter needed to reflect that. Great Aunt Violet was not one to stand idle when insults were hurled like arrows.

Great Aunt Violet, dressed in her dark grey and cream silk gown glared disdainfully at her mother. "I shall not permit my great niece to be attired in that unsophisticated hideous pink colour you are so fond of that you swath it on your person as well as in this home much, I'm sure, to your husband's detriment and your guests' sensibilities."

Rose knew she had to do something or it would be all out warfare and decided that a good swoon would do the trick. She held her hand up to her brow and shot Molly with a knowing look. "Oh dear, I feel faint." She announced and stumbled into Molly. This subterfuge succeeded in distracting the two disagreeing women.

Rose had ended up wearing a soft blue gown that night. Compared to her dressing room drama, the rest of the evening was a bit dull. She danced with suitors of course, and some she had danced with previously such as Baron Harold Saxon who somehow procured an invitation and was equally domineering, spending a great deal of time talking to her father; and then there was the charming Captain Harkness who once again stood in for the absent Lord of Gallifrey. There were a few new faces such as Sir Jacob Simmons, a charming man from Germany who was the grandson of Duke of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg and a relation to the King. He had come to London for his education and earned the esteem of the King for his diplomatic work. Rose felt immediately comfortable with Sir Simmons who confessed he was a poorer relation than his pedigree may sound. Of course, that meant little to Rose. It meant far more to her father. She had also danced with Lord Richard Harrington, an affable middle aged man with an affinity for literature. Rose was quite taken with him, although again, his pedigree was impeccable but his pocket book was in need of assistance. The evening ended with no clear direction, except, perhaps that Lord Saxon was on the marriage hunt for her and she had no interest in responding to his overtures; and perhaps that she had once again been snubbed by the Lord of Gallifrey. This fact did not go un-noticed by many in attendance.

Thus Rose found herself once again enduring more primping for Cousin Donna's ball. She sighed as Molly worked on her hair.

"Come now, my Lady, you're going to another party and wearing another fine dress. Aren't you excited?" she asked.

Rose smiled slightly. "Oh Molly, it may appear to be a festive occasion but it is anything but that. These parties are not quite what one might hope. They are filled with wife hunting men of dubious morals or who are only seeking funding for their empty purses. Some are nice enough but, it often feels like I am being judged and found lacking. The ladies are particularly vicious, like birds of prey seeking a weakness to sweep in and devour you for the slightest hint of imperfection. The gossip and pleasure they take in a person's failures is appalling."

"I'm so sorry, my Lady!" Molly said with genuine feeling. Molly liked her lady and wanted her to succeed. Her Lady had helped Molly and her family. She also knew that her dear Lady had particular ideas regarding marriage and hated to think she might be disappointed. The life of the wealthy didn't seem particularly happy to Molly but she often thought it was because she was a simple girl.

"Perhaps tonight will be the night you will meet your future husband."

Rose sighed. "I doubt it. It would not be a great loss if it was just another party with poor dancers endangering my toes or more gossip about how I am not yet engaged or my father standing watch as if he expected a horde of French insurgents to storm the house."

Molly smiled. That was more like her Lady, quick wit and seeing the bright side of things.

"I prefer to think of it as God's plan, Molly. Perhaps I am intended to take this time and focus on my art. Husband hunting is meant to take a more subdued role in comparison to my talent. Although, do not breathe a word of that to my mother or she may collapse in a pile of silk taffeta at the thought that marriage is not primary on my mind."

Molly laughed. "No my Lady! Heaven forbid!"

It started like any other party. Rose stayed with her parents as they made the rounds, socializing, discussing the poor weather, complaining about the lack of French silks and goods and admiring Cousin Donna's home and praising she and her husband on what a fine party this was. Rose danced with a few gentlemen and all was normal, until Cousin Donna appeared at her side.

Donna was dressed in shimmery burgundy dress with puffed capped sleeves and a bodice embellished with delicate black lace. Her neck was draped with pearls and sparkling with garnets. "Cousin Donna, you look radiant tonight and the party appears to be an unrivalled success," Rose complimented as she wound her gloved hand and arm through her cousin's.

Cousin Donna looked distressed. "Dearest cousin, I did not want anyone else to tell you but you have been snubbed once again."

Rose looked at her confused. "Have I? Pray, tell me more."

"That scurrilous and rude Lord of Gallifrey! He was here this evening and said nary a word to me or my husband much less you or your father! My guests tell me he was sulking in a corner, barely acknowledging anyone and only glancing at the guests as if he found the thought of being here revolting. It was most unbecoming and insulting to me and our family. A true gentlemen would have at minimum danced once with you!"

"Oh," Rose answered and wondered about this Lord of Gallifrey and why he even bothered to attend the party. A concern soon dominated her mind and she turned to Cousin Donna. "This reflects poorly on me, does it not? Is this his intention? Have we somehow offended this gentlemen?"

"You have not! "Cousin Donna emphasized. "It was his conduct that was deficient. You have done nothing but acted the perfect lady."

"Yes, but gossip is gossip, dear Cousin. It is far more interesting for those that indulge in such sport to speculate why the eligible bachelor of such high social standing not only refuses his gentlemanly duty but feels unable to remain in the same room with me, only just received into society."

Rose's mother was soon as her side. "How dare that scandalous cur treat my Rose like this," Lady Powell whispered harshly. I will be having a stern word with Lord Powell about this. She looked at Rose. "You must not allow his dark mood and disrespectful behaviour to effect you. Remember, you are a lady and rise above such ill manners. We shall not allow this to set us back!"

Great Aunt Violet's voice sounded behind them. "I have assured this transgression by the Lord of Gallifrey shall not hinder you, niece. Leave the social discourse on this matter to me. The Lord of Gallifrey has long had a sullied reputation. His poor relationship with his father and his philandering with certain women of questionable virtue is well known."

Rose's mother turned to her. "And yet you insisted invitations be issued to this gentlemen of questionable mores!" Lady Powell said in a most chastising voice but still trying to display a pleasant demeanour for her guess, smiling and nodding graciously to those that passed them.

"The Duke of Gallifrey desires a match to settle his son. One day, the old and respected estate of Gallifrey shall pass down to the young Lord and when that happens, whomever he has married shall have the honour of being Duchess. The family of such lady shall equally share in her status. Such things are worth the effort to reign in a husband with tendencies toward questionable pursuits."

It was clear Rose's mother disagreed. She wanted to see her daughter married to someone who she considered worthy and would support her daughter in a standard of living that was appropriate in her eyes. Lady Powell's vision was Rose running a grand house which she would fill with children as well as be socially respected. Her dreams were to live near her daughter and share in the joys of filling their days with shopping, hosting parties and raising children that her mother could spoil and indulge. Lady Powell's ambitions for her daughter did not match those of Rose or Great Aunt Violet.

"My Rose will be matched to a young man of my choosing and who I deem sufficient. She doesn't need to marry any disagreeable heir of any Duke. All she needs is a proper home, with a respectable husband who is focused on family and provides my daughter with the opportunity to be a good mother." She looked at Rose. "There is nothing more important than being a mother, raising children and caring for your husband. All this schooling your father saw to is nothing compared to the satisfaction and fulfilment a women finds in marriage and family. I promise you, Rose, I'll see you a proper wife yet!"

Rose swallowed hard. It wasn't as if she hadn't spoken to her mother about her art and desire for painting or her love of literature. Each time her mother had nodded her head and patted her hand assuring her she was no longer in school and she'd learn that the life of a lady consisted of more important things than musty books, Rose felt something constrict within her. Her mother had not enjoyed the same benefit of Rose's education and although she could read, was not fond of books. Lady Powell worried her daughter had been led astray by her education and that it interfered with what she felt her daughter's priorities should be, marriage and family. It had been a clear misunderstanding between them but Rose loved her mother and did not want to disappoint her. Now, however, it was clear her mother's vision of a perfect life was so very different than Rose's. Rose would be miserable in such an existence as her mother desired. Just the brief amount of time spent in her mother's company of late with the gossiping, sewing, shopping, menu planning and general fussing over every action her brother took made that clear.

Rose reached a decision. It was risky but she had to do it. It was time to show her mother she was not a young girl to be lead about but a young lady capable of making her own decisions. She stood up straight, threw her shoulders back and smiled. If the disgraced Lord of Gallifrey did not have the propriety to act as a gentlemen, she would not allow his poor manners to besmirch her and she would show everyone that truth. She turned and nodded her head at Great Aunt Violet.

"Thank you, Great Aunt Violet. Your advice is sound." She turned to her mother. "Mother, we must remember that this is about finding the best match possible. Should that be someone of the Lord of Gallifrey's disposition, then I shall persevere. I desire a match that shall be a gentlemen of intelligence, who will respect me as a wife and lady and permit me to be my own woman. A proper wife is more than an accessory and is able to make her own contributions to society above and beyond producing children. Do not fret, Mother, I will not disappoint my family. Now then, as the Lord of Gallifrey has made his intent clear, albeit in a discourteous fashion, and as Cousin Donna has hosted this otherwise lovely affair, I fail to see why we should not enjoy the festive occasion." With that Rose smiled and made her way to her father who was speaking to two gentlemen who looked pleased to make her acquaintance.

Cousin Donna was grinning proudly. She'd been waiting for the day Rose would cease nodding her head and allowing her mother free reign. Lady Powell wasn't sure how to react.

"Did you hear what she said? This is all that schools fault! My daughter used to listen to me and be content to be with her family," Lady Powell huffed.

Great Aunt Violet smirked. "She is a young lady now. I find the young eventually develop the most atrocious tendency to exert their independence."

Cousin Donna smiled and looped her arm through Lady' Powell's arm. "Come now Lady Powell, certainly you are aware that Rose has always been spirited. She's quite bright and talented and will make an excellent wife. She esteems you greatly and wishes you no ill will. She only wishes the opportunity that you once had, to find a husband and build the life she dreams of. It is only that her dreams vary from yours."

"Well her dreams are just that!" Lady Powell snapped, her eyes glistening. "She is still my baby and she needs guidance. I know what makes her happy!"

"My great niece knows what makes her happy," Great Aunt Violet inserted. "She has high aspirations which pleases me. Why do you think her father sent her away to school? You have done a remarkable job raising her and now like one of the flowers in your garden, she has blossomed. You cannot simply snip her and stuff her in vase with the flowers of your choosing. She must be allowed to shine in her garden. Now stop this snivelling and worrying. Your daughter loves and respects you and will do this family proud."

Her mother composed herself and walked over to Lord Powell. "Our daughter is not a girl anymore," she confided. "I feel as though I've lost her."

He looked at her with great affection. "My dear, you have not lost her. She speaks highly of you to all that inquire. She is a young lady now and like her mother, she is strong, independent and determined."

Lady Powell smiled at her husband. "You think so?"

"I know so," he answered and bowed asking for a dance.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The next day, things would take an unexpected turn. Rose's day began with a quiet moment with her mother. It seemed after her mother recovered from her daughter's decisive declarations at the party, she had come to terms with Rose as her own person. That one moment that could have divided them, had brought them together and built a new respect between them. Rose felt more at ease with her mother than she had since arriving home from school. They sat together in the garden and read correspondence from Anthony and giggled about Anthony's latest struggles with not bringing his pet frogs in the house and causing the maids to run screaming. Lady Powell knew she should be cross with her son and fully intended on writing him a stern reprimand for such behaviour but she missed him terribly and could well imagine the turmoil he caused. She also felt guilty for not being there to oversee him personally. She was more of hands on mother than most ladies of her status. She relied on a governess to assist with his education but there were times she enjoyed watching him grow and mature. Perhaps, this was even more important since Rose had been sent away to school. Now she could see her daughter matured into a young lady, it made her more appreciative of the time she still had with young Anthony.

Eventually, Lady Powell declared her exhaustion from the previous day's party and elected to relax until dinner. Rose was scheduled to travel to Cousin Donna's home to work on the portraits of her children. It was to be a quiet day. As Molly was dressing her in her travel gown, a servant knocked on the door and advised Rose her father wished to see her in the library. Rose was puzzled. Her father typically had a full day meeting friends at his gentlemen's club or meeting with his various business partners. She and Molly exchanged concerned looks.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, my Lady. Lord Powell adores you and he's a real kind person. Try not to worry."

Rose nodded and smiled at Molly. "Thanks, Molly. I know your sweetheart is in town today. I shouldn't need you until this afternoon. Why don't you ride with me to Cousin Donna's? I believe it's on the way to where he's staying so you could go spend some time with him."

"'Are you sure, my Lady?"

"Yes, please, I'd love for you to accompany me."

Molly smiled brightly and curtsied as she left. Rose faced the mirror and straightened her cream, floral print dress with matching burgundy coat and straw hat and walked down stairs toward her father's study. Mr. Hoston was at the door and knocked for her, taking her hat from her as her father beckoned her in. He stood by a window staring out as she entered. When he turned, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Rose, please have a seat," he said indicating a burgundy settee that matched the formal dark walnut style of the room with its deep red toned walls and curtains mixed with the wood floors covered in Persian rugs.

Lord Powell paced a bit before settling himself down. "Rose, I have received two formal requests for your hand in marriage."

Rose's eyebrow shot up and her mouth gaped in an unladylike way. She quickly composed herself. "Oh. May I ask by whom? I mean to say which gentlemen?"

"You may," he responded, nodding his head. "Baron Saxon and the Lord of Gallifrey. In fact their retainers arrived at remarkably the same time. I'm afraid it was an uncomfortable situation although both maintained an air of dignity."

Rose let out her breath slowly. Her first reaction was why would two of her least favourable choices be the ones to ask for her. "And mother? What is her opinion on these proposals?"

Lord Powell smiled slightly. "Your mother was overcome with ill feelings. I'm afraid she took to bed at what she felt were inadequate offers. I believe you are aware of her disappointment in the Lord of Gallifrey and Lord Saxon's reputation is something less than desirable and she fears for your safety with the gentlemen."

Rose looked down at her hands resting her lap. Her mother was quite right. Cousin Donna had spoken ill of Lord Saxon and had recited a list of alleged misdeeds attributed to him including cruelty to his servants. Rose felt very strongly that you could tell the character of a man by how he treated the people that served him.

"May I enquire, daughter, what are your feelings toward these gentlemen?"

Rose looked up at her father. "I shall agree with Mother regarding Lord Saxon. Although he is fair of stature and can be quite charming, I feel a coldness in him and a barely leashed cruelty. I should prefer not to marry such a man."

"I concur. I find Lord Saxon's character lacking in some ways. And the Lord of Gallifrey?"

"That is a far from simple matter. As I have not formally met the gentleman and have only to rely upon the comments and observations of other, I cannot judge the type of man he is or the quality of his character. I should need to consider his offer."

Her father smiled at her. "Daughter, I am pleased with your response. I feel it would be hasty to reject the Lord of Gallifrey outright. His behaviour, although lacking in proper social etiquette, may not be directed at your person or our family but rather a rebellion against his father. I have corresponded with the Duke of Gallifrey. He is a stern man with high expectations but has impeccable morals and is held in high esteem by the King. Many a young man has set out to separate himself from his father's shadow. The Lord of Gallifrey is known to be brilliant by any standard having graduated with high marks from the University of Cambridge and holds multiple degrees. He is loyal to a fault to his friends. It is only recently that he has exhibited a fall from social graces. A marriage to you would help him regain social standing and your dowry would infuse much needed wealth into his family."

"He wishes to marry me for my dowry?" Rose asked, not entirely pleased to be marketed off this way despite knowing this was often the case with ladies from titled families.

"Your dowry would entice any reticent gentlemen to consider you a match. I feel certain this inquiry was made for more than just your dowry. The Lord of Gallifrey may not have approached you at your Cousin Donna's party but that does not mean he did not observe you or deem you worthy of his consideration." He paused for his comment to sink in before continuing. "The Duke of Gallifrey is no pauper by any means but his holdings have suffered a setback of late. He can see the value of your dowry combined with your grace and social standing as an asset to his son and family."

"I shall need at least a day to think on this."

"Of course," her father responded.

"I have an appointment with Cousin Donna. Father, would it be unacceptable for me to proceed with my social visit whilst considering such a serious matter?"

"I see no reason why not. I would only ask that you remain discreet until we may send our formal answer to both gentlemen."

Rose nodded her agreement and bade her father goodbye. Her trip to her cousin's house was filled with a heavy silence and contemplative thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rose explained the events that had transpired that morning, Cousin Donna paced around her, her hands clasped as she contemplated these marriage proposals and their significance. Rose, meanwhile, was attempting to continue her work on the portrait of the McAvoy children who were quite precocious and noisy as they attempted to do anything but sit still. Finally, Cousin Donna dismissed the children as it was clear they were of a mind to do mischief and make noise and clearly not sit for a portrait. In truth, Rose was relieved to release her subjects as her mind was whirring with so many thoughts. She had already made great progress on the portraits and didn't necessarily need them to sit for her. The silence following the children's departure was soon filled with Cousin Donna's concerns.

"Clearly, you cannot marry Lord Saxon. His conduct recently toward Lord Cole's daughter, poor Lucy, was beyond abhorrent. That poor child was so affected she was sent off to the Prydian Abbey and remanded to the Sisters of Karn's care."

Rose stared at her stunned. "And Lord Cole did nothing?"

Cousin Donna walked over and laid a hand on Rose's arm. "It is whispered that Lord Saxon possessed some knowledge or financial hold over him sufficient to silence any objections Lord Cole may have raised. Lord Saxon may appear the handsome, suave gentlemen, but that handsome face hides a viper, waiting to spread his venom amongst unsuspecting decent people. You must promise me never to consider him a prospect."

Rose swallowed hard and shivered. "No, dear Cousin. I conveyed to my father my adamant wish to reject the Baron's offer and Father concurred with me."

"Good," Cousin Donna said, relieved and patted Rose's arm. She paced a few steps and turned around, her cream and floral print gown swishing softly on the polished wood floor. "Now, as to the Lord of Gallifrey…" she said, looking contemplative.

Rose took a deep breath. "I have told my father I am considering his offer."

Donna looked at her surprised and then speculative, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Are you? May I enquire your feelings on his conduct? Does it not concern you how he spurned you at the ball and continually neglected his duties as a gentlemen and failed to even introduce himself?"

Rose bit her lip nervously. "Well, he certainly has his flaws and I cannot ignore his lack of personable behavior but it also occurs to me that perhaps I could use his failed social skills to my benefit."

"Meaning?" Cousin Donna demanded.

Rose looked over at the partially finished portrait and then back with a soft smile. "Great Aunt Violet would approve of such a match. It would bring honour to my family to form such an alliance. The Lord of Gallifrey is estranged from his father and leads an independent life, preferring his freedom over duty. Perhaps he would be open to an arrangement that allowed him to continue his separate life whilst fulfilling the duties to his family by procuring a marriage. As I have learnt in London, many a gentlemen does his duty to his family whilst enjoying less honourable pursuits in private. Such an arrangement could likewise benefit his wife if the proper negotiations are handled deftly and with discretion."

Cousin Donna's eyebrows shot up and she took several quick steps forward. "Cousin Rose, are you suggesting we negotiate with this Lord of Gallifrey who shows the social skills and courtesy of a stunted swine?"

Rose smiled brightly and looked off to the side before continuing. "Oh dear Cousin, I would never suggest to involve you something so questionable or put you at odds with my family for some subtle subterfuge or assisting me in an act of rebellion against what society dictates as appropriate. I esteem you and such a venture would have to carried out with not just discretion but with a certain…secrecy and possibly involve manipulation of the gentlemen in question."

Cousin Donna smiled and sidled up to Rose. "Why Cousin Rose, one would think you've given this far more than a passing thought. In fact, I dare say that a plan has been conceived and formulated."

Rose blushed. "Perhaps conceived. Although, the implementation of such a plan and the means to carry it out not so much. Truth be told, although my mind tells me this could be my chance to obtain independence whilst honouring my family, my conscience reminds me of my mother's dislike for this lord and her disappointment should she learn of my deception and agreement to form a platonic relationship. Then, there is the gentlemen in question. He has shown himself to be disposed to being a disagreeable person who may not only rebuff my counter proposal but could bring it to light in a way that would bring shame to me and my family. I have never undertaken actions such of these before. Who am I to think that I can succeed?"

"Stop it!" Cousin Donna admonished as she watched Rose's confidence sink and insecurity dominate her spirit.

"You are a strong Tyler woman, capable of handling yourself and anyone else with great aplomb and ladylike perseverance. You shall not face this task alone and it is simply not acceptable for you to involve yourself in the direct communication of such a counter proposal. You shall allow me to make the arrangements," Cousin Donna said with a satisfied smile.

"But Cousin, I could never ask or involve you…"

"Of course you can and you will. And, it shall not be handled directly by myself, we shall employ discrete intermediaries."

Rose felt her heart beat pick up. "Intermediaries? Like diplomats?"

"Yes, and I know just who to employ. Now, you leave this to me and focus on my lovely children's portrait. I also have another matter to discuss with you. I have been contacted by my dear friend, Professor Malcolm Taylor who is writing a botanical manual. I have languished much praise on your talents and shown him some of the sketches you left with me.

"Cousin! You did not!" Rose exclaimed worried about the quality of her work and what a potential patron might think.

"He was most impressed and asked if you would consider illustrating his manual."

Rose could barely contain her joy. Perhaps it was not her preferred subject matter but it was still a person desiring to retain her for her artistic skills. It was such a crowning achievement for not only her sex but her age.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would be honoured to assist the gentlemen!"

Donna smiled brightly and took Rose's hand her hers. "Now, Cousin, there is one caveat of this engagement."

"Oh Cousin Donna, no matter what it is, I shall not be deterred," Rose replied in delight.

"Well, you might be. Perhaps we should sit." Donna pulled Rose over to some upholstered chairs. Rose was too excited to allow it to ebb at the reticence in Cousin Donna's eyes.

"Cousin?" she asked.

"Mr. Taylor does not know that you are…of a feminine nature. In fact, I purposely masked your identity."

Rose deflated. "Oh. I see. Then my name would not be attached."

Donna sighed. "These may be modern times but dear Cousin, it would be frowned upon for a young unmarried lady such as yourself…well it would be frowned upon and raise questions about your family. "

Rose nodded her head and stared at her clasped hands. It seemed that her dream may not be as possible as she hoped. Deep down she knew she was reaching for the impossible but that hadn't deterred her. Now, with the reality of society's constraints so evident, it was difficult for her to keep up her enthusiasm for this dream.

Cousin Donna could see the effect this news was having on Rose. She knew her cousin had a deep longing to be more and was passionate about her art. Society had deemed her no more than a wife, mother and lady in society and attempting to prove she was capable of more would be frowned upon and reflect badly upon her and her family. There were ways, of course, for a lady to accomplish goals which may not be acceptable in society, if she was clever. Cousin Donna smiled. If there was one thing she was certain of, both she and her cousin were clever.

Cousin Donna believed in Rose's abilities as an artist and a lady. Rose had a God given talent that should not be locked away behind the sanctity of marriage.

"You know Cousin, as you have devised a way to achieve a potentially beneficial match between yourself and the Lord of Gallifrey, so shall we devise a way for you to exhibit your talent. It shall be a minor sleight of hand on our part until such time that it is more acceptable and appropriate for you to reveal yourself to the world."

Rose looked at Cousin Donna and a smile emerged. Cousin Donna was indeed clever and the suggestion of a slight deception reignited Rose's artistic dreams. A conspiracy was about to be hatched between she and Cousin Donna and it was thrilling if not on the verge of scandalous.

"I must admire your brilliance, your wonderfully devious brilliance, dearest Cousin." Rose took her cousin's hands and held them in her own. "Pray tell, if I may not be myself, who shall I be?"

Cousin Donna smiled brightly. "Leave the details to me. The less you know, the less likely anyone is to discover our secret. So, will you accept this commission?"

Rose nodded and with a complete loss of decorum, threw her arms around her cousin in gratitude.

Cousin Donna left Rose to work on painting and sent a trusted servant to contact who she believed to be a discrete intermediary who was familiar with the Lord of Gallifrey and had his trust, Captain Jack Harkness. His answer was swift with a time and place set for that very day. It was sooner than she expected and they would have to work quickly to prepare and meet at the designated location. When she approached Rose, her cousin responded with a case of nerves.

"You mustn't show one ounce of agitation or uneasiness. Be strong, firm, a woman who knows her mind and is no mere girl. He will treat you like a child with no wit about her. You must show him you will not tolerate his condescension and you are not a woman to be trifled with. He must respect you," Cousin Donna lectured as she tweaked Rose here and there attempting to portray a confident lady and not the nervous girl who was beneath the surface.

She stepped back. "Now then, you know what to say?"

Rose nodded. "I am ready, Cousin." Rose turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and was astonished. Donna had pulled a gown from the back of her armoire from her younger days when her figure was less modified by child birth. She wore a full length cream gown with yellow floral print cinched at the waist with a matching yellow coat and straw bonnet with flowers affixed in a tasteful design. Her only adornment was her gold cross. Soon she and Cousin Donna were traveling to Green Park wherein they walked toward the secret rendezvous with their intermediary.

As they wandered down a path amidst daffodils and tulips just emerging from the warming earth, they caught a glimpse of the scarlet coat of the charming Captain Jack Harkness emerging from the shrubbery. His eyes sparkled as he walked up to them and bowed. Both ladies curtsied in return.

"Captain Harkness," Cousin Donna acknowledged, taking the lead in this secretive business. "I take it you have conducted my cousin's correspondence to your benefactor?"

"Yes, my Lady." He turned to Rose then. "It was unexpected and intriguing. It demonstrated a certain astuteness and ability to cut through to the heart of a matter that my benefactor did not think a lady of your tender years possessed. He appreciates the risk you took to convey a desire to develop an arrangement that would mutually benefit both of you."

"Yes, that is why we are here, Captain," Cousin Donna cut in in a no nonsense tone.

A tall man in in a long tan over coat stepped out of the shadows of nearby copse of trees, his boots crunching into the gravel path. "That will be all, Jack."

The Lord of Gallifrey was a tall imposing man but not displeasing to look at. Rose was quite sure he would be considered handsome by most ladies and even she had to admit her inner artist's interest was piqued by his profile. He's brown eyes were piercing and hard and yet hinted at a great pain. He was dressed modestly for a gentlemen of his position, simple, in dark brown boots, light brown breeches and darker brown coat beneath with just the hint of a cream and gold waistcoat. He wore no hat and his hair was in a most unfashionable disarray as if tossed about by the wind. He moved gracefully but with purpose and halted a few feet before them, bowing formally.

"Lady Tyler, Lady McAvoy," he said in a formal and a cold tone.

"Lord Gallifrey," the two women answered and curtsied.

"Let us not be lost in social platitudes. You came here to discuss my offer of marriage for Lady Tyler's hand. This meeting and your correspondence is taking place without your family's knowledge or consent putting us both at risk. Let us speak frank. Do you agree?" he asked, his voice sharp and his manner coarse and not at all respectful.

"My cousin…" Donna began only to be cut off by the Lord of Gallifrey.

"Lady Tyler," He began curtly and gestured for her to walk beside him, turning away and not waiting for her as most gentlemen would do.

Rose could see Cousin Donna was insulted and ready to dress down this gentlemen and call him on his lack of manners. She needed to do as Donna reminded her, be confident and self-assured and show this Lord that she was no simple country girl. She strode forward her head held high and walked beside the Lord of Gallifrey followed by her cousin and Captain Harkness as chaperones.

"Lord Gallifrey, I understand that this marriage proposal is not your desire but is the result of placating your father. I am not so simple that I cannot comprehend that you live of a life of your choosing and that your conduct and choices do not match his."

"And you wish to use your perception of my unfortunate relationship with my father and his desire to set me right to your advantage," he said with a bitter laugh. "How are you any better than he?" he demanded with a pointed look.

Rose smiled. "I do not know your father and thus cannot compare my conduct to his. I can, however, suggest that perhaps I can help you satisfy your father's demands whilst you provide me with certain opportunities I desire."

He snorted. "Oh, here it comes. What is it? A monstrosity of a home you can show off to all your gaggle of friends? A project perhaps? Some charity that wants my family's support or is this about title and lands?"

Rose looked at him surprised and paused. "You have quite clearly misjudged me. Not, that you even know me, my Lord. Those things mean little to me."

He looked at her in disbelief and suspicion. "And what do you want then, Lady Tyler? Enlighten this poor foolhardy Lord who has so misconstrued your intent?" he snapped.

"I wish freedom."

He stared at her a moment, surprise reflected in his eyes which he quickly wiped away, his mask of disdain back in place..

"Society has little tolerance for a lady who desires more from her life than what propriety dictates. My ambitions have little to do with the frivolities of court life or a desire to climb my way up the social hierchy. I only wish the opportunity to fulfill an artistic talent that I cannot fathom living without. Painting is my passion, Sir. It is who I am. I wish the freedom to pursue my art whilst fulfilling the role as your wife and the duties and obligations such a role requires to your estate. Meanwhile, you may live your life, free to continue as you are now. You will have met your familial obligations to your father and societies expectations of you as a future Duke of Gallifrey. We need not interact but in the most minimal of ways."

He stared at her. "I take it you propose a marriage of convenience, separate residences and lives."

"That would appear to favor you and provide me with the freedom I seek," she answered with a strong voice which she followed by a steady gaze into his brown eyes.

He looked away first. "I see. That would seem most agreeable," he said softly, looking off into the distance, clearly pondering her proposal. He turned back to her, his face blank giving no indication of his thoughts. "I confess I did not expect this from a comely young lady such as yourself. Are you quite certain this is what you desire? To be tied to a gentlemen who holds so little esteem in society and chooses to live a scandalous, unconventional life? You are aware of how I live my life?"

"Quite aware. I was educated that it was not uncommon for gentlemen of pedigree to marry for society expectations and keep another lady with whom he shares affection in another household. I am told that your affections rest with another whom your father will not accept as a proper wife for you."

"I want no wife!" he snapped. "I need nothing of wives, children or any of the complications and headaches they entail!" he quickly retorted, his eyes flashing with anger and a touch of the pain she thought she'd seen earlier.

"And yet here we are," she answered calmly.

He sighed and rolled his head. "Yes, we are certainly here, a fresh virtuous young lady whom it would appear should have a myriad of offers for her hand sacrificing her future happiness for some impossible girlhood dream."

"What you describe as an impossible dream, I shall make my reality," she said stubbornly.

"And will your paintings keep you comfort on a cold night? Will they care for you as you wither in age in some damp and dreary home as society looks down on you in pity?"

"Some of us are fulfilled by things other than desires of the flesh, my Lord. I do not expect you to understand the satisfaction and joy producing art can fill one with or knowing that your work is now a beloved or revered place in a patron's home. Family comes and goes but my art shall withstand time. Perhaps I do make a sacrifice of certain things, but for me it is worth it. No artist worth any merit lives without sacrifice."

He stared at her for a moment as if trying to bore his way into her mind, seeking an understanding of what he saw as impossible. "I give you the night to contemplate this bold offer. If your father conveys your acceptance of my proposal, then we shall have an agreement. We shall marry at Gallifrey and satisfy my father. You will remain there with your art for company and I shall lead my life without your interference but be warned. If this is any way and act at manipulating me, if you think that this is the key to my heart, you will find yourself in misery. There is no key to fit the hardened stone within me and I will not tolerate interfering females no matter how comely or sweet they may appear."

"That is quite enough!" Cousin Donna exclaimed, now quite outraged at how the Lord of Gallifrey loomed over her cousin in an intimidating manner, his eyes flashing like bolts of lightning raining down on the Earth.

Rose did not back down and took a step closer to him, her own hazel eyes defiant. "I think we have both made ourselves quite clear. You shall mind to your business and I to mine. I think there is no more to say. Good day to you, my Lord. You shall have my father's response tomorrow." She then turned abruptly her bonnet almost hitting him in the face. "Come along, Cousin. We should not like to be late."

The two women turned and walked with grace and dignity from the meeting with only Lady McAvoy looking back with a scowl on her face.

Captain Harkness walked up to the Lord of Gallifrey. "That was enlightening. She's quite the spirited little lady."

"She's like all women of society, devious and with her own agenda," the Lord of Gallifrey spit out although he was still watching her depart with something more than minimal interest.

"I disagree, old friend. I saw the look in her eyes and it's one I used to see reflected in yours, hope and a desire to break free from the shackles of society. She has dreams."

"She'll soon learn disappointment and be like all the rest, falling back on feminine wiles, manipulating people either with her female attributes or with social standing in a feeble attempt at glory."

"Are we speaking of the same young lady?" the Captain asked with a quizzical look. "I must confess I do not see any of the typical behaviours in her. I've danced with her, spent time conversing with her and made a few discreet inquiries. She has little to do with the more predatory ladies and spends her time with her family, focusing on art whether it's painting at her Cousin's home or secretly visiting galleries. My spies tell me she has a kind, compassionate nature and even helped her maid steal away to meet her sweetheart. Do not colour her to match your cynical nature or you are no better than those on which you languish such disdain."

The Lord of Gallifrey paused and stared at the Captain. "Are you in love with her?"

The Captain smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "And if I was?'

The Lord of Gallifrey snorted. "Then you marry her."

The Captain laughed. "Would that I could! A lady such as that might just be able to turn me from my wicked ways! Alas, I am a poor soldier and in no way a prospect for a lady of her social standing."

The grin faded from his face and he laid a hand on his friend. "Doctor…"

The Lord of Gallifrey sniffed. "What happened to _my lord_?"

"You were the one to brag about all of your accomplishments at university and how you were awarded the doctorates of mathematics, physics and history and since you dislike your given name and it would appear you respond and listen if I refer to you this way, Doctor it is."

"Yes, well I am quite brilliant."

"Perhaps, but you are also missing the point about Lady Tyler. She is a modern young woman, not like other marriage minded ladies who would enjoy clawing into your eligible hide and attempting to enforce their whims and social mores on you. You would do well to accept the present terms and be grateful. Marry her, satisfy your father and your obligations not to mention infuse the Gallifrey estate with needed funds from her dowry which I understand is substantial. Lord Powell has done well for himself and not due to just inheritance. He is a clever and an intuitive businessman. An alliance with this family provides you with many benefits."

"I will not give up my current life or how I choose to live it," the Doctor snapped again, once again walking forward. "I like things the way they are."

"But of course. You avoid the responsibility of your estate, pursue your personal interests and have the lovely madam to warm your bed at night. What more could a gentlemen want?"

"Nothing!" he said with a cutting edge. "Everything is good, bonne, gut, molto bene! I have a life with meaning and Reinette…she understands her place in it and knows the sort of man I am."

Captain Harkness watched his friend storm ahead. He knew the Lord of Gallifrey was not happy. He would declare his contentment with this present life he was leading, indulge his French mistress and fill her coffers with baubles and pretty dresses and attend illicit parties and work on his experiments and publications but truth be told, he was a lost soul and it was all empty. He despised his father and the sentiment was mutual. They tolerated one another due to bloodlines. Few people knew the story behind the culmination of the bitter war between father and son but Captain Harkness knew after a particularly grueling night of overindulging in fine French brandy and reminiscing about times past. His good friend, the Lord of Gallifrey suffered terrible loss and guilt and it would not be solved with his present lifestyle. The Captain had faith that perhaps hope was emerging on the horizon in the form of a young lady who desired independence. Perhaps, she would gain more than that and the two of them would find salvation in each other. The Captain shook his head. Then again, maybe he was just a romantic. He followed his good friend back to his favorite drinking establishment where there was no more talk of marriage or lovely blonde ladies who inspired deeper contemplation than running from family obligation.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose didn't know what to think of her meeting with the Lord of Gallifrey. He struck her as a cold, unhappy man who wanted nothing to do with marriage and yet he did propose. He acted as if she was a silly girl who didn't understand the gravity of what she was suggesting. It had aggravated her. It was not as if she had not been trained in what to expect of marriage; or the existence of imperfect marriages and the realities of how men and women chose to conduct themselves to make a marriage successful. She had even established her knowledge of his desire for a separate life and had not opposed it.

Such intimidation and attempts at badgering her would not succeed. She was an intelligent woman capable of analysing the pros and cons of the arrangement and she deemed it acceptable. She would accept his proposal and if he chose to dishonour himself by withdrawing the offer, so be it.

As she contemplated the Lord of Gallifrey and Cousin Donna fumed with anger and annoyance over his rude behaviour, they did not notice a gentlemen approaching as they neared their carriage.

"Lady Tyler and Lady McAvoy, what a lovely coincidence to find you in the park on this fine afternoon," Baron Harold Saxon drawled. He was looking quite suave dressed in a long grey coat over a sapphire jacket with dark grey breeches and black boots. He wore a black top hat on his head which he tipped to them as he bowed.

Rose and Cousin Donna were most displeased at this unexpected encounter with Lord Saxon who looked at them with a smirk on his face. They curtsied. "Good day to you, Lord Saxon. My cousin and I were just enjoying some fresh air," Cousin Donna responded formally, taking the lead as Rose's chaperone.

"It is indeed a fine day for it!" he exclaimed with a fraudulent exuberance. "And Green Park is such a glorious place to enjoy the outdoors, to be seen and be seen by the crème of society," he continued while examining them as if he was calculating something.

"Quite right," Cousin Donna acknowledged "and if you will excuse us, we must be on our way," she said in a short manner intended to cut the encounter to the minimum pleasantries. She didn't care for Lord Saxon's demeanour nor the way he looked at her cousin. She was well aware of his reputation for using less than genteel methods to achieving his goals and did not always adhere to the rules that govern decent society.

"Such a pity that I should arrive just as you lovely ladies are making your exit." He took a few careful steps toward Rose, his face intense and his eyes coldly boring into her. "And you, my dear Lady Tyler, this must have been an especially inspiring outing for you with the variety of flora and fauna you would not see in your country home. London is filled with so many new and exciting things and people. Of course, you must take care. Not everything or everyone is kind to such a vibrant country flower. There are many snakes in this garden who would poison you with their ill manners," he drawled with a touch of menace to his voice, his eyes sliding up and down her figure in a most ungentlemenly way.

Rose didn't like the way he was speaking to her nor how he approached her as if trying to intimidate her with his tall stature, almost oozing a sense of danger from his broad shoulders. She refused to allow him to cow her.

"Perhaps, Lord Saxon, you have a wrong impression of me. I am no wilting country flower and snakes do not scare me. They are like any other of God's creatures, often misunderstood and painted as dark creatures when they are merely defending themselves against aggression," she answered with an imperious tilt to her chin.

"And yet it was a snake that that tempted Eve, causing not only her downfall but that of her lover as well as their expulsion from Eden. It is a wise cautionary tale and not unlike London society. One wrong acquaintance or alliance could cause you or your family grave consequences. One must choose ones friends wisely or suffer the consequences," he said, his voice taking on a quality that most might interpret as dark or warning as if he was the snake about strike at her. The hard look on his face and his stiff posture along with the way he seemed to lean into her was edging on infringing into her personal space and crossing the lines of propriety. Rose remained with her shoulders back unflinching.

"True words, Lord Saxon, and I assure you I choose my acquaintances with great care based on character, morals and their respect of others."

"How very virtuous of you," he said with sarcasm and derision. "Be warned Lady, you need to take care. If you align yourself with the wrong people, you and your family will suffer," he said, his fists balled and his jaw clenched. "The Lord of Gallifrey, for example, would be an example of a poor choice of acquaintance. He will ruin your family like he and his father ruined his. It's only a matter of time before his estate is sold off to pay his debts," he finished with a slight triumphant look in his eyes.

"That is quite enough," Cousin Donna inserted, unhappy with the verbal exchange and Lord Saxon's behaviour. She wrapped her arm through Rose's and glared at Lord Saxon. "You overstep your bounds, Sir, and I shall not stand idle whilst you threaten and insult my cousin. It is past time we take our leave of you. Good day," she said in a curt dismissive mood and turned to escort Rose away, both women holding their heads high.

Lord Saxon laughed. "You can run dear ladies, but you can't escape the truth of my words. Judge your actions accordingly or you will find yourself in a less than ideal situation!" he called after them.

Rose and Cousin Donna were quiet and subdued on the carriage ride back to Cousin Donna's home. Not even the sunny late afternoon filled with the sounds of musicians playing on the street corner mixed with the clip clop of gentlemen riding by them on fine steeds nor the tolling of the church bells indicating the late hour could break the tense atmosphere. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the McAvoy house that Cousin Donna turned to Rose.

"That…Baron is no gentlemen. He is an evil man and wears his ill intent like the stench from a chamber pot. No gentlemen ever should speak to you in that manner. You must promise me you shall always be accompanied and never have private conversation with that beastly Baron. Do you understand, Cousin?" Cousin Donna said vehemently with a sharp cautionary tone in her voice.

"I do not fear him and will not allow his fowl and threatening words to influence me. He is the type of man all must stand up to, to prove that he cannot win his way with intimidation. The good, right and just must stand firm for if we don't then his kind will run rampant across the land. My father taught me that," Rose responded, with a hint of steel in her voice.

"They are true words but this is not a battle for you to face alone. You are still a young unmarried woman and society shall judge you harshly for any transgressions. As strongly as you feel and as much as I concur, I must protect you first and insist that you conduct yourself with propriety and with the decorum of a lady of your pedigree. Now promise me, you will not speak to him again and if he should call on you, seek your father at once and disclose this…Baron's most coarse and threatening conduct."

Rose looked at Cousin Donna and felt her cheeks flush with anger and resentment toward the Baron. She hated having to back down and not stand up for herself solely because society deemed her feminine state weak and any confrontation would reflect badly upon her rather than the rogue whose conduct was deficient. It was unfair but it was the way of things and there was nothing she could do to change it, at least not at this time. Cousin Donna was correct, As much as Rose despised the need to hide behind her father and family, she had little recourse. Her only satisfaction would be her father delivering her rejection of the improprietous and reprehensible Baron's proposal.

"I promise, Cousin. I shall heed your advice. Is it also your advice that we should not discuss this confrontation with my father?"

Cousin Donna looked conflicted and weary. It was obvious that this afternoon had not progressed as she wished and had put her in an uncomfortable position. "If we should disclose of this matter to your father, it would require further elaboration as to why we were in the park. I think it best to be discreet for now. Let us not cause concern for our behaviour or jeopardize your potential match with the Lord of Gallifrey. We shall agree for now not speak of this day again."

Rose nodded as she and Donna were escorted out of the carriage and walked into the house in a more subdued mood than they had exited it hours earlier.

That night, Great Aunt Violet joined Rose, her mother and father for dinner. At first, they exchanged pleasantries over a meal of roasted lamb and meat pies. Her mother seemed somewhat recovered from her earlier illness over the marriage proposals Rose had received and in fact was quite vivacious in her pink frock with white satin trim with mauve and pink flowers in her curled and coiffed blonde hair. She regaled them with yet more tales of her brother Anthony and how he had exhibited aptitudes with figures and exceeded his tutor's expectations. He had also grown a reported inch since they had departed for London and Mrs. Wiggins, his governess, had to arrange for the tailor to see to a new wardrobe.

Of course, there was also local gossip to be discussed, some of which left Rose pausing with her spoon half way to her mouth as her mother disclosed a juicy tid bit about Charles Pond and how his father, Dr. Pond, was forced to confront his son about certain improper conduct with one of his professor's sister, a French immigrant. It was all the scandal at the University of London. It was disclosed by Lady Pyrovillia that her husband, the Viscount had been at the school and witnessed Dr. Pond shouting at his son in the Dean's office as his son proudly and defiantly declared his love for Miss Bellaire whose family, although not paupers were not the match Dr. Pond intended for his son. In fact Miss Bellaire's only family was her brother, Professor Bellaire, who was similarly outraged by his sister's behaviour. Lady Powell seemed to relish this tale as she continued recounting about shouting, ruined careers and Dr. Pond collapsing from humiliation and disgrace wrought on his family by his son's behaviour. This was followed by rumours that young Charles Pond had formally asked for the girls hand in marriage against his father's wishes.

Rose felt her eyes downcast as she thought of poor Amelia and her mother. This would reflect badly on their family and would be a very difficult time for them socially. She could not imagine Amelia would be allowed to come out into society with this dark shadow looming over her family. This tale drove home to Rose the importance of reputation and maintaining a strict code of conduct. It was Great Aunt Violet that noted Rose's silence.

"There is something to be learned from such notorious and scandalous behaviour. It reminds proper society that there is a divide between those who have self control, modesty and conduct themselves with respect versus those that live their lives governed by passions and hedonistic tendencies. We set a high standard because we must. What would this world come to if we all allowed ourselves to be governed by animalistic instincts? I know this is difficult for you to hear, my dear, but hear it you must. It is young women such as yourself who will set the standard for the next generation."

Rose looked up at her Great Aunt Violet. She bit her lip as she chose her words carefully. "Yes, Great Aunt Violet. It is true, we must conduct ourselves as ladies and gentlemen but it is a tragedy that due to one young gentlemen's' actions, an entire family shall suffer. It was not his parent's lack of guidance and moral upbringing but his choices that led to his social downfall. They are decent people and now what shall become of them? Society shall judge and ruin them. Is that justice?"

"How impertinent," Great Aunt Violet sputtered. She turned to Rose's father. "Did you hear how your daughter has spoken to us judging our moral outrage and sympathizing with individuals who clearly are deficient and immoral?"

"That's not true and not my intent!" Rose retorted and turned to her father. "Father, I meant no disrespect to Great Aunt Violet or anyone in this family, truly. It is only that I find this so distressing. I know this family. I attended school with Amelia and her family has always been respected. Her father has seen to the King's privy counsel as well as the King himself. Her brother was awarded many accolades for scholastic excellence in his studies. Her mother is a fine lady and highly respected. I do find it distressful that this family shall be devastated by Mr. Pond's actions. By all means he should be judged and bear the impact of his morally deficient choices. I do not think it discourteous to Great Aunt Violet or you or Mother that I feel sympathy for the Ponds and the terrible burden they now bear."

Her Father sighed and looked pained. "My dear daughter, I hear the compassion in your voice and know you have always seen the good in everyone. It is one of your assets and a fine trait and I am certain you meant no disrespect but you must understand that we live by certain rules and unfortunately these social mores demand that one family member's actions reflect on the entire family. I applaud your compassion and your zest in defending your friend, but such feelings must not be spoken in public lest we all face similar condemnation." He turned to Great Aunt Violet who still looked incensed at Rose's plea.

"Aunt Violet, Rose meant no disrespect. My daughter esteems you. We have always encouraged her to be compassionate for those less fortunate and those who suffer great troubles. I want my daughter to speak her mind to me so that we may have open discussion on matters that trouble her. This conversation has allowed me to impress upon her the need for discretion in expressing her remorse and concern. I recall Rose corresponding to us about Miss. Pond. It is natural she should be distressed about such disgrace falling on a friend's family."

He looked back at Rose. "She also realizes the burden this places on her as she will need to distance herself from this friend. It will be difficult but Rose understands she must maintain the strictest conduct, especially at this time with impending marriage offers."

"Yes, Father," Rose answered softly and turned to Great Aunt Violet whose eyes were now directed at her father with speculation. "My apologies, Great Aunt Violet if my distress was conveyed in a manner that offended you."

Rose's mother who had been silent finally spoke. "I am proud of my daughter and that despite the privileges she has enjoyed and being surrounded by such esteemed members of society, that she can still feel sorrow at a friends troubles." She turned to Rose with a look of sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry, my dear Rose. I should have made the connection with your friend Amelia. She was that pretty ginger haired girl we met a year ago was she not?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, mother. She had just arrived in London to come out. Her parents had high hopes at a good match."

"Oh dear, that poor little lamb," Lady Powell, said shaking her head. "That will have to wait and we shall pray that this matter may be settled quietly and her family may recover quickly."

"Thank you mother, I suppose all we can do is pray," Rose said quietly, still worried about Amelia but not sure what she could do. It was again another moment of frustration and feeling helpless amidst the demands of her place in society and her duties to her own family.

"Never mind the failings of the healer's family. Lord Powell mentioned marriage proposals. So you have received offers for Rose then?" Great Aunt Violet demanded the swaths of grey and black silk rustling as she shifted on her chair. Rose was struck that Great Aunt Violet was not surprised and she wondered if her appearance at dinner that night was planned. She certainly looked grand that evening in her long elaborate dress embellished with expensive French black lace and layered with pearls dripping down her neck over the black fabric, shimmering in the candle light. She had quite a glint in her eyes, as if waiting to pounce on her poor father.

"Yes, Aunt Violet, I did receive two enquiries for Rose's hand, Baron Harold Saxon and the Lord of Gallifrey."

Great Aunt Violet smiled with satisfaction. "Of course you did. Rose is clearly one of the most desirable and eligible young ladies presented to society. Her dowry is enticing and her family connections impeccable. It would appear all my hard work has been successful."

"Your hard work!" Lady Powell exclaimed. "I should think Lord Powell and I should be accepting the congratulations for our daughter's success." She looked over at Rose with pride in her eyes. "Our beautiful daughter reflects the values we instilled in her. She is poised, talented and smarter than most of the society girls on the husband hunt. She understands what's important in life and will make a lovely wife and mother."

"She may be, but marriages are made by connections and knowing the right people. Fortunately, I am acquainted with some people of influence and high regard. Beauty and poise is expected, reputation and family connections is what determines who makes a successful and desirable match."

Lady Powell sat back with a scowl. "And you think a match to this Baron Saxon is such an accomplishment? He is a scoundrel and I will not have my daughter handed over to some disreputable gentlemen with such a questionable reputation," she said vehemently, slapping her hand on the table for emphasis.

"Don't be foolish!" Great Aunt Violet exploded. "I had nothing to do the Baron. I find him abominable and why you allowed him near Rose to begin with is beyond my comprehension. Just speaking his name gives me palpitations," she admitted and began fanning herself.

Rose tried to bite back a smile. Great Aunt Violet could be quite obstinate and prejudiced but at heart she wanted what was best for her family and had the good sense to identify the Baron as a cad and undesirable. Her father sipped his wine and wisely stayed out of the conflict between the two senior women of the house.

"So you are taking credit for that rude Lord of Gallifrey!" her mother exclaimed, still unhappy and in disbelief. She still did not like either option for Rose and Rose knew that her fate and achieving her ultimate goal may rest with Great Aunt Violet, as ironic as that may be.

"The Lord of Gallifrey may lack some social graces but he is the heir of the Duke of Gallifrey. He will inherit the titles and lands. If Rose marries him it will be an envied achievement! She will one day be the Duchess of Gallifrey."

"Married to a rude, morally questionable man who keeps his French harlot in plain sight!" Lady Powell exclaimed.

"Marriage has a way of changing men, settling them down." Great Aunt Violet turned to Rose. "As women, it is our duty to gently guide our husbands to a more grounded existence and show them a better life. You understand that do you not, my dear?"

"Yes, Great Aunt Violet, I do. In fact, I have decided I should like to accept the Lord of Gallifrey's offer." Her mother gasped and fanned herself proclaiming she was feeling light headed. Rose refused to be distracted and turned to her father.

"Father, I feel this would be a good match and would advance our family. I understand that there would be challenges married to such a spirited Lord and that his family estate would require my attention as his wife and Lady over his house. I feel I am up for the challenge."

Great Aunt Violet smiled and looked pleased. Lord Powell stared at his daughter for a moment as if he were thinking about his next words carefully. "Rose, I want you to be sure about this. Once I send word to the Duke of Gallifrey, it would be difficult if not socially impossible to change your mind. This is a serious matter and you would be taking on the responsibilities of a Duchess of a great estate and possibly with a husband who will give you little support. Are you sure this is what you want? And before you answer, I assure you that I shall not think ill of you and will not punish you for refusing this offer. You are under no obligation to accept this. I am your father and it is my responsibility to assure you find a proper match, not your Great Aunt Violet or your mother. Now look me in the eye daughter and speak your mind."

Rose looked her father in the eye and did not flinch. "I wish to marry the Lord of Gallifrey. I know it will take time to settle in and have no expectations he shall be a doting husband or that he shall stand by me in a supportive way until I prove myself to him. I am aware of his diminished reputation but feel that one day he may be prepared to accept the responsibility of his house."

"He has a mistress, Rose!" Lady Powell wailed. "What if he doesn't set her aside? Think of what that will mean!"

Rose looked at her Great Aunt Violet who was looking incensed that this matter was not settled. "It will mean that he suffers from an affliction that many men of power suffer from. As I have learnt since arriving in London, a good marriage takes work and time. I'm sure he and I shall work out or mutual desires and goals. Is that not right Great Aunt Violet?"

Great Aunt Violet smiled at her and nodded her head. "Indeed my dear. It is good that you see the ends justify the means in this matter."

"Very well," her father acknowledged. "I shall send your refusal to the Baron and our agreement to the Duke pending further negotiations."

Lady Powell was distraught and excused herself to retire early. Great Aunt Violet was bubbling with enthusiasm and discussing marriage negotiations with Lord Powell. Rose sat quietly nearby staring into the fire and hoping she had not hurled herself into the flames to be turned to ashes but rather like a phoenix she would emerge a stronger better person capable of taking on the challenges that faced her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Littlewhomouse for picking out the church and how Baron Saxon curses at Rose. The French was inspired!

Upon her acceptance of the Lord of Gallifrey's proposal, Rose's life seemed to spiral out of her control. Great Aunt Violet insisted Rose needed new gowns for her new life as lady of a great estate. Her mother, of course, insisted on joining them on this shopping expedition. After permitting the two strong willed women their time to disagree, battle over fabric choices and styling, Rose subtly walked over to the seamstress and made her own choices. This may not have been the most strategic decision as both women then directed their unflinching and possibly condemning attention on her, interrogating her on her choices. Rose smiled kindly at them and reminded them that she was to be a lady of the house of Gallifrey and must be able to make decisions much greater than fabric choices. With great diplomacy and sense of timing, Mrs. Cooper, the seamstress, came to Rose's rescue and began describing different patterns and ordering her assistant to bring out yards of trim to accessorize the approved designs.

Wedding plans were finalized without her input as her father negotiated heavily over her dowry and the location and invitation list of the wedding. The Duke of Gallifrey conceded that Rose and his son should be married in St. Margaret's at Westminster Abbey and the guests were limited to close family and friends. It would be an intimate affair attended by carefully chosen supporters and those who could help both families in business as well as socially. During the weeks of preparations and planning, Rose would make every effort to slip away to visit her Cousin Donna for some peace in a non-wedding focused environment.

There, she and her cousin would discuss what would happen post nuptials, the duties she would need to fulfil as lady of the Gallifrey estate, establishing boundaries with the Lord of Gallifrey and more importantly, assuring time was allocated to dedicate to her artwork. It was a little daunting to Rose when Donna itemized her responsibilities and amidst the rumoured condition of the Gallifrey estate, the financial troubles and general disarray and apathy of its servants. However, Cousin Donna assured Rose that she was strong and intelligent and would meet this challenge head on. Rose had too much at stake to fail.

Of course, not all of her time was spent strategizing or worrying about her future. Rose completed the portrait of her cousin's children to much applause and fanfare. Both Cousin Donna and her husband were delighted. Rose also began sketch work for the botanical manual commission which Cousin Donna had negotiated under the false name of Ambrose Dolus. These were the only moments of peace for Rose and she relished them knowing they would be few and far between as her wedding approached. In times of stress, Rose had always turned to books or her art as a way to escape. The charcoal floated across the page, an image magically appearing as the world receded leaving her in a serene place. It was only Cousin Donna's light touch on her shoulder that startled her out of this state reminding her she needed to return home for some planned family dinner or some lesson Great Aunt Violet deemed of utmost importance to prepare her for her role as a Lady of Gallifrey.

It wasn't until after morning service at St. Margaret's a week before her wedding, that Rose was exposed to how her choices had caused unexpected turmoil that would effect the lives of she, her family and many others. Her mother and father were speaking with acquaintances and Rose took a moment to enjoy some quiet contemplation in the rectory garden where the roses were in prime bloom, with splashes of pink, yellow and magenta whilst bees busily flitted from blossom to blossom.

"I warned you," a cold male voice spoke close behind her.

She turned abruptly unhappy to see Lord Saxon, dressed in his typical grey and black. He stood stiff, his black gloved hands clenched as he glared at her.

"Lord Saxon," Rose said in a strong voice, staring him in the eye as she curtsied as was proper but refusing to bow her head. "What a surprise to see you here. I do not believe I've ever seen you at services before."

"Don't play games," he snipped and stalked over to her, leaning in close to her face. "I warned you to choose your acquaintances carefully, that the Lord of Gallifrey was a poor choice." He stalked forward causing Rose to take a step back to retain a proprietous distance from him. "You could have had a life of luxury, with society begging for your favour instead of choosing that snivelling little coward of a lord. Do you have any idea who I am? What I can do?"

Rose felt a fire of indignation and revulsion at his behaviour. "Oh, I know who you are, Sir. You are a domineering, disrespectful, power hungry cur who thinks he can force his will on others. You treat people like they are nothing more than cattle to be whipped and slaughtered for your benefit. That is not the sort of man I wish to marry or associate with. I won't be intimidated by the likes of you," she said with a cutting bite in her own voice and the strength of her convictions strengthening her and holding her up to the tall Baron.

"Fiery little wench aren't you? You need someone who can teach you a thing or two about that hot nature of yours. This is your last chance. Reject the Lord of Gallifrey or face the consequences and I promise you there will be consequences to you, your family and everyone you love! I will destroy them," he said in a dangerous soft voice, with mad look in his eyes as if it would pleasure him to do unleash his wrath on everyone she cared for.

He leaned into her as if he was going to kiss her and without another thought she slapped him across the face, the crack of her hand on his check echoing in the garden and startling some nearby doves that flew away in a flurry of feathers.

"You _petite pute_!" He cursed in French with clenched teeth and reached for her just as her father appeared.

"What is going on here?" her father demanded in a booming voice, soon followed by the vicar who looked from Lord Powell to Rose.

"I will not be insulted by you or this little widgeon! Mark my words, I shall not forget this incident or your family's gross favouritism of a less than honourable family. You will rue the day you insulted me!" Baron Saxon raged.

With those angry words, Lord Saxon pushed his way through a gathering crowd, pushing poor elderly Lady Wellby down into the mud as her husband shouted insults after him. Lord Powell rushed to his daughter and pulled her into his arm as tears coursed down her face and she trembled.

"Did he touch you?" he asked, trying to keep calm for his daughter but his voice belying his furious state.

Rose shook her head, her bonnet undone and falling off. "It was horrible, father. I was…" She paused trying to catch her breath. "Standing in the garden and he just showed up and said the most foul things to me and acted in a most un-gentleman like fashion. He threatened me, our family and the Lord of Gallifrey."

Lord Powell held his daughter in his arms and soon heard his wife making her way through the crowds whispering their condolences and wondering how such a thing could happen at the church on holy ground. Several of the men passed knowing glances and murmured about how evil had visited them that day and something had to be done. More said they were not surprised at Baron Saxon's most unwelcome advances and the name of Lady Lucy Cole was whispered with sad looks and head shakes.

"Don't just stand there Lord Powell!" Lady Powell chastised. "We must get Rose to the carriage and home. She's suffered a trauma and needs tea and rest. Come here my poor sweet girl," Lady Powell murmured, clearly upset and her own eyes shining with tears.

Rose looked up into her father's blue eyes. "I'm sorry father. I should not have been alone. I swear to you I did not encourage his actions. He is a horrible wicked man."

Lord Powell gently held her shoulders. "You did nothing wrong and should have been safe here in this holy place. Rest your mind. Take your leave with your mother and I will attend to this matter."

Rose nodded and walked to her mother who wrapped an arm around her and guided her out amongst the crowd of parishioners and with one of the parish priests helping to make way and assuring Rose he would pray for her recovery from such an unholy act of terror afflicted upon her.

After Lady Powell had whisked Rose away, Lord Powell looked at a group of the church elders, men of the highest moral standing and respect. They nodded at him and walked back to the rectory where he followed. Lord Saxon's actions would not go without repercussions and his threats toward Lord Powell's family would not be ignored.

That evening, her father was very quiet. Her mother could not stop ranting about the dangers of the city and how the thought of such an evil man near her daughter filled her with unbearable dismay and how lucky they were that Lord Powell swept in and sent the unspeakable Baron on his way. Not to be limited by her dismay over Lord Saxon, she then brought up the Lord of Gallifrey and how he had not even called on Rose to assure she was well. She paced and was wringing her hands as she continued ranting how any decent affianced man would have called on her personally or at the very least sent correspondence with this well wishes for her welfare. Eventually, Lady Powell was overcome with a headache from such a traumatic day and retired early.

After her mother excused herself, Rose spoke with her father in his study.

"Father, I am concerned…" she began as she sat an old wingback chair by the fire, her white shawl wrapped about her shoulders.

"Daughter," he said, stopping her. "You need not worry. This mad man's threats are meaningless and I shall see no harm befalls you or our family."

"He said the Duke of Gallifrey and his son were in financial ruin and that they would be destroyed. Do I have cause for concern? Do you know if this threat is true?"

Her father paced and leaned on the fireplace mantel before turning to her. "The Duke of Gallifrey has suffered setbacks and a few investments which most unfortunately were less than successful but these are not matters to concern you."

"But they must, father. I shall be responsible for keeping the Gallifrey family home in working order. How shall I do this without knowledge of the successes or failures of the family."

"Your husband shall see to such things."

Rose looked down and then back at her father, a serious expression on her face. "Father, I think we both know that the Lord of Gallifrey has showed no interest in such matters and marriage to me shall not suddenly incite a domestic responsibly to blossom within him. He is marrying me to satisfy his family obligation. I am entering this arrangement with open eyes and know it will be my responsibility to create a warm and welcoming home. So please, dear Father, be honest with me."

Lord Powell smiled at his daughter, once again feeling that sense that the little girl who he once tossed in the air, her giggles echoing in his home, was now a beautiful young woman, a lady about to marry into one of the great families of this nation. He had raised her to be intelligent and ask questions. How could he not be forthcoming and honest with her?"

"Your dowry will infuse the Gallifrey estate with much needed finances. You will need to be judicious in your household budgeting. In addition, I have offered to assist the Duke of Gallifrey with some of his failed business ventures. It is a true partnering of our families. The Duke knows he needs us, needs this match and needs you to settle his son. This is critical, daughter. I am sorry you must take on this burden as you take on a new husband and a new life and I promise you that I will see to it that you have assistance. In fact, I have spoken to Mr. Jones about assisting you in taking account of the Gallifrey books and house finances. He shall be a great asset in such endeavours and shall report to me should you require anything." He walked over and knelt by his daughter and took her hands in his. "You will not be alone and you have nothing to fear from Lord Saxon."

Rose smiled and leaned over to kiss her father on the cheek. It would appear that things may not be as grim as she feared. Still, there would always be the dark shadow of Baron Saxon hovering in the back of her mind. Somehow, she knew she had not seen the last of him.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The day of the wedding was a lovely spring day, although cloudy with a threat of rain. Molly was with Rose helping dress her in her wedding gown and joined by Great Aunt Violet's maid, Anna. Her dress was ivory silk with an empire waist falling gracefully away, just whisping against the floor with a light yellow overlay draping down her back and creating the barest train. The sleeves where fitted of the crème silk but with more of the yellow wrapped around in a Grecian style. The décolletage was square with the slightest trim of light yellow lace. She wore her gold crucifix about her neck and her hair was carefully curled and arranged and pinned up beneath a matching bonnet with roses and baby's breath.

She stood before the mirror as Great Aunt Violet arrived. dressed in a light grey gown of shimmery silk with a few dark blue lace details around the neckline and a matching silver grey hat on her head with pink and white flowers mixed with a shimmering navy lace bow. She was followed by Lady Powell, who had donned a long sleeved high waisted mauve dress with a cream coloured ribbon tied about her waist and a matching long mauve coloured jacket overlaid with gold thread. Her hair was designed similar to Roses's only she wore pink feathers in her hair in a fashionable design. She dabbed her eyes with her kerchief as she took in the vision of her daughter.

"My dear sweet daughter is so lovely," she whispered, tears coursing down her face.

"Of course she is," Great Aunt Violet said primly. "She is a Tyler and natural grace and a healthy complexion is a family trait."

Lady Powell directed an annoyed look at Great Aunt Violet and huffed as she walked over to Rose, helping Molly to tuck a fold here and smooth a wrinkle there until she felt Rose was perfect.

"Truly, Jacqueline. Must you fuss in such a domestic display. We do have servants to see to her and assure she is fit to be seen in public."

"She is my only daughter and if I choose to fuss and primp then I shall. You are welcome to make your way to the church immediately if we are offending you," Lady Powell said with a slight haughty tone to her voice but with a devilish glint her eye directed at her daughter.

Great Aunt Violet's eyes narrowed and Rose knew trouble was brewing. "Perhaps, it is best if we all made our way to the carriage. I should hate to keep Father waiting," Rose suggested.

"Men are accustomed to waiting on female perfection," Great Aunt Violet lectured. "Now then, Jacqueline, if you are finished with your country fussing and frivolity, I should like to bestow a gift upon my great niece."

Lady Powell paused, her jaw clenched and turned toward Great Aunt Violet, a fiery glare in her eyes. "I will not allow you to steal my special moment with my daughter, the last I'll have with her as a young woman before I must hand her over to her husband. Now, you will give me a moment and then you may bestow whatever wisdom you deem fit for my Rose."

She turned to Rose and held Roses hands in hers. "It seems like only yesterday you were a babe in my arms and now look at you grown into such a fine lady, everything your father and I hoped and dreamed for you. I know this all seems overwhelming, all this finery and ceremony but it's something you will remember for the rest of your life and one day, if you are so lucky, you will tell your daughter this just as my mother told me. Remember, married or not, no matter what, you will always be our daughter and can always come to us for advice or anything you need."

Rose looked into the glistening blue eyes of her mother and felt pangs of guilt along with deep seeded love. This marriage wasn't being entered into in an honest way and her mother was expecting Rose to be a proper wife which was a lie. She would never be a proper wife except in name. She hadn't the heart to reveal this fact and yet as she knew her mother had such high hopes for her. She pushed aside her feelings and put on her best face. She would be the perfect bride for her mother.

"Mother, thank you," she whispered in a tear filled voice and embraced her other. When they parted, she dabbed at her eyes as Molly straightened her gown. She walked toward Great Aunt Violet with poise and grace.

The elderly woman with a pale, finely wrinkled complexion and discerning eyes, cracked a slight smile. It was the most emotion Rose had ever seen from her. "Great niece, I am proud of you. I knew you had the potential to make a sensible match and my investment in your future has paid us all back in more ways than you know at the moment. Your marriage and our family's alliance to the house of Gallifrey will bring us all prosperity. It was your virtuous behaviour along with our family connections that have brought us to this momentous occasion."

She pulled a blue velvet satchel out of her pocket and handed it to Rose. "This was your grandmother's. She had no daughters and left it to me to pass on. Unfortunately, my daughter died before I could pass it along to her and thus, it is my honour to bequeath it to you. It is a tradition and has been in our family for generations."

Rose opened the satchel and gasped as she pulled out a star sapphire broach the size of a walnut. "Great Aunt Violet, it's beautiful," Rose said in awe staring at it in the morning light. She looked up at the elderly woman who looked pleased. "It's too magnificent, I couldn't."

"Of course you can," she said in a strong voice. "What shall I do? Give it to one of my sons and their foolish, frivolous wives? Nonsense. It deserves to be with a woman who sets aside foolishness, uses her intelligence and charm the way you have to achieve a match few could dream of and don't deny that you didn't have a hand in making this match a reality. I too was once a motivated young woman who wanted to assure her place in society. You have courage and cunning and it will serve you well. This broach deserves to be with you. It has brought great fortune and strong marriages to all who possess it. Now, enough of this sentimentality. Let us depart before the Lord of Gallifrey loses his patience or decides to lose himself at some pub."

Rose was a little shocked. Perhaps Great Aunt Violet was more perceptive than she gave her credit but…she still didn't think she knew of her ultimate goal or she never would have bestowed such a gift upon her. Once again, twinges of guilt assailed her and Rose worried if she was in over her head. She was barely aware as her mother and maid Molly, shooed her out of the room and down to the waiting carriage.

The wedding was held at St. Margaret's and was a simple affair with only a few close friends and family. The Duke of Gallifrey was there with his solicitor. He was a tall, stern looking man with greying brown hair and walked with a cane. He wore conservative formal attire of navy coat with sapphire accents and sapphire waistcoat with a subtle gold pattern matched with black breeches. He barely looked at Rose and stayed facing the altar as if he didn't want to be there. There were two other conservatively dressed men in attendance sitting behind the Lord of Gallifrey that Rose did not know. Although, she was pleased to see Captain Harkness was there in full dress uniform looking especially handsome. He bowed toward her as she walked in on the arm of her father who was dressed in a dark grey jacket and emerald green waist coat in a damask design with black top hat. He stood tall and looked proud of her. Rose couldn't help but smile at the pride and emotion in his eyes when he first saw her walk down to the carriage.

As much as she had wanted Amelia to be her bridesmaid, her parents would not allow it due to the Pond family's present social standing after Amelia's brother's scandal. Cousin Donna would have to suffice and Rose was only too happy she agreed to be a part of the wedding. Cousin Donna looked lovely in her white dress with emerald green jacket with pink primrose bouquet. She handed Rose a bouquet of damask roses and peonies in a mixture of pink and white.

Soon she was at the altar, only the Lord of Gallifrey was not there. There was much murmuring and the vicar sent an altar boy off to look for him. It was odd and quite out of the ordinary. The groom was expected to be there not walk in after. She heard a few people making wages that he had left her at the altar. Her mother was fanning herself, nudging her father and whispering for him to not just stand there. Just as the Duke of Gallifrey stood up, his cane banging on the wooden floor, Captain Harkness walked in with the Lord of Gallifrey looking unhappy.

Although perturbed, her future husband was quite dashing. He wore cream breeches, a light grey silk printed waist coat, white shirt all set off by the bluest of blue fitted coat. All topped with a black top hat. He stood stiffly next to her, glancing at her with apparent disinterest. Rose held the bouquet, shaking slightly when the priest began his sermon on the sanctity of marriage. Her stomach did summersaults and she was sure she was going to collapse into a case of the vapours her mother was so known for. She swallowed hard and did her best to stay erect. She had made an arrangement with this Lord and she had to keep her part of the bargain. Oddly, and almost startling her, he took her arm at one point, holding her steady.

She looked down to find his long lean fingers wrapped around her arm and then looked over at him. His gaze was directed at the priest, an unemotional look on his face. She continued to breath and when it came to say their vows, each looked at each other. His brown eyes were hard as he glared at her. His hand had slid down her arm and held her hand and the touch of his skin to hers was odd. It wasn't like she had never held a man's hand before but she found herself feeling strangely as she gazed into his eyes, her hand grasped in his. Perhaps it was sympathy for this man who was forced into marriage or maybe it was due to the pain she saw in his eyes. She tried to blink it away, this odd pitter patter of her heart, reminding herself he had a mistress and wanted nothing to do with her. They spoke their vows and she Rose Marion Tyler agreed to marry, Lord Jonathon Alistair Robert Stewart of Gallifrey and he placed an etched gold ring on her finger. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her to get a hold of herself as he was not carrying a fainting woman through the church. Like a bucket of icy water, that erased any sympathetic feelings she might have harboured for this hard man.

Afterwards, there was a traditional breakfast feast held in their honour where the guests could give them well wishes. A variety of bread, hot rolls, buttered toast, tongue, ham and eggs were and served along with tea, hot chocolate and in the middle of the table a white iced wedding cake. A musician played a piano off to the side and everyone other than the Duke of Gallifrey and his son seemed in good spirits. In fact, her unhappy husband barely sat next to her before he was rising and stalking off out of the room followed by his equally unhappy father. Captain Harkness apologized to her and followed the men. Much shouting could be heard and a loud bang indicating a slammed door. Rose did her best to smile and keep the topic of conversation on light happy things.

Soon, however, she could not ignore the fact that her husband had not returned and it was time for them to depart. They were to travel to his family estate and settle in for their honeymoon. As cake was passed around, she could see her mother fanning herself and looking worried. Great Aunt Violet had a sour expression on her face and her father looked resigned. Captain Harkness appeared as the wedding feast was ending.

"My lady, my most humble apologies. Your husband and the Duke were called away on important business and asked that I escort you to the Gallifrey Estate where your husband will join you later," he said with great charm and apology.

Rose nodded. "Thank you Captain Harkness, I understand. I recall many days my father was thusly indisposed and understand the importance of family business. I look forward to your company and hope my husband an expedient and successful outcome with his business."

She was led out by Captain Harkness who had paused staring at her for a moment before bowing. Her father pulled him aside as she made her farewells to her mother, Great Aunt Violet who expressed her disdain and insult at how she had been treated as well as Cousin Donna who made her promise to write while hugging her tightly. Several people whispered unpleasant comments about how no family business should keep a man from his wedding night. This was Rose's burden and one she knew she must bear with dignity and grace. She smiled brightly, not showing the slightest dismay and gracefully walked out to the awaiting carriage as people showered her in rose petals. Captain Harkness rode astride a great white horse as the Gallifrey estate carriage lumbered away with Rose inside, alone. She looked down at the gold ring on her finger. This was her fate and the one the Lord of Gallifrey had warned her of but she accepted it. Now was not the time to think about what she may have lost but what she had gained. She was a married lady with all that entailed but most importantly, she was free from some of the constraints of society and she would not waste a moment of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never good when the French Mistress decides to pay a visit on the wife, especially when she's being bitchy

After her marriage ceremony, Rose settled into Gallifrey Manor. Captain Harkness who had kindly escorted her away from London was unable to remain longer than a few days to introduce her to the main staff. His duties recalled him to London and he did not wish to cause any question as to her reputation by his continued presence. With great warmth and charm, he kissed her hand and wished her well as he left. It was difficult being left on her own but Rose knew her future was at stake.

Given the state of disrepair, neglect and the unsettling lack of care or respect of the servants, she had a monumental task ahead of her. This was not improved by Rose's appearance in the house alone and without benefit of her bridegroom. The gloomy, dusty atmosphere of the enormous, old grey stone manor house did not deter Rose. She had been prepared to face this challenge. Thus, the next morning, Lady Rose of Gallifrey, rounded up the servants to establish herself as lady of the house and to advise them things were going to be different. Of course, she was still Rose and knew that charm and kindness would make far more impact than a haughty, condescending or pompous manner and was determined greet them warmly.

She had met with all the servants first to introduce herself and make clear her intent was to bring back the house to a more livable and warm and welcoming state. Rose was determined to make an impression and wage a war to win not only their respect but to prove to them this could be a home for them as well as the Gallifrey family. With a smile on her face and brimming with ideas, she met with each servant individually, learning their names, how long they had been here and what challenges each faced. It took her two days to interview each servant, breaking only for meals and an occasional cup of tea. Upon completion of her interviews, she met with Mr. Copper, the butler and Mrs. Peth the housekeeper to discuss the needs of the house and her opinions of the servants.

By the end of her meeting, she felt she reached an understanding and forged an alliance with both of her butler and housekeeper. They had agreed to let go only three servants who were too infirm or had committed criminal acts. Rose made clear that anyone working for Gallifrey Manor would need to meet a code of conduct that included a strict intolerance of criminal or violent acts whether against the House of Gallifrey, its servants or any of its neighbors. Additionally, she would not allow drinking or any other immoral acts performed whilst the servants were discharging their duties. Two more servants resigned after this was announced. Neither Mr. Copper nor Mrs. Peth appeared distressed over these losses.

From that point forward, Rose made the rounds of the house each and every day accompanied by either Mr. Copper or Mrs. Peth, making sure to greet each servant she encountered by name. It took weeks of these repetitive rounds through the twenty room home, familiarizing herself with the large house, praising the servants when a room was brought into good order and the layers of dust wiped away revealing the true potential of the home. Little by little, the dank and musty interior of the house was ebbing to reveal, heavy polished dark wood furniture, crimson and navy Persian rugs, polished marble floors, sparkling crystals dangling from old chandeliers that once more regained their glamour, paintings, sculptures and tapestries that had been hidden away under heavy cloths and curtains.

The library was a special project to her and she reveled in the floor to ceiling wooden bookcases of old leather bound books with gold embellished spines filled with history, romance, biographies, bibles and adventure stories. Like most rooms in the house, its tall ceilings stretched upward and were made of white plaster with thick wooden beams across them. The library had two levels with an ornate wooden railing along the second level and was furnished with leather sofas and chairs mixed with heavy round wooden tables cluttered with globes, busts and lanterns. The entrance had an arch with marble columns on each side making the room even grander and the walnut paneled walls gave it a masculine sense. Rose loved it. She would often curl up close to the fireplace with a favorite book or her sketch pad, enjoying a hot cup of Mrs. Felton's tea. It was peaceful and a sanctuary to her.

Not all of her time was spent on the renovations. She also explored the grounds. The stables were in excellent condition and the Gallifrey estate had a fine stable of horses. Rose chose a gray dapple mare much to the concern of the stable boy who met her.

"My lady, Harmony may not be the best choice. She's been a bit wild of late and has a streak of rebellion," the stable boy, Elton said with concern as the horse whinnied and pawed at the ground.

Rose, dressed in her aubergine riding habit with black hat covering her pinned up blonde curls, merely smiled. "No worries, Elton, I've been known to be a bit rebellious myself." She walked up and laid a black gloved hand on the mare's neck, stroking her and murmuring soothing words to which the horse seemed to respond. "I think she and I will get on quite well. Now, then, point me towards something interesting," she said, as he climbed onto the horse and much to the stable hands' amusement, on her own and without assistance. She sat primly and most ladylike, side saddle style and looked at them expectantly.

The blonde, thin framed stable boy, took off his hat and held it to his chest nervously as he looked up at her. He motioned a direction. "That way, my lady, you'll find the East Meadow and a stream that crosses the estate and further on, farmlands. The Karn family's been working those parts for several generations. I wouldn't go much further though. There're some bogs around and you wouldn't know till you fell in one. It's dangerous, my lady. Promise me you won't attempt it, please."

Rose smiled at the boy and nodded her head. "I promise, I shan't go beyond the Karn farm. If I'm not back by sunset, best come looking for me," she teased with a flirtatious smile as she swatted her horse and raced off with her horse snorting and eventually disappearing into a meadow at a gallop. These equestrian adventures soon became common place and it didn't take long for Rose to win the respect of the barn hands and become known by the local farmers and villagers. She was often greeted with friendly respect and perhaps a bit of sadness. She was kind and generous to those that lived on the Gallifrey estate and in the nearby town, by her work to establish trade with London for local goods, building or supplementing local schools and working diligently to procure more medical care for the community.

There were a few missteps along the way but with the help of the Vicar, Wilfred Mott, Rose was able to overcome local prejudice against the Gallifrey family and against her for being a stranger along with some of her ways which were foreign to them. The families in this community had lived there for generations and were suspicious of an educated and outspoken woman much less one whose husband appeared to care so little for her that he never returned to their home after their marriage. It had raised some insecurities in her that perhaps her plan was failing already for if she could not revitalize the community here, how could she possibly achieve her own goals in London? With this heavy on her mind, she had corresponded with her father seeking his counsel and stopped for a word with the Vicar after services one Sunday.

As she walked with him along the grounds of the old grey stone church, she confessed her worries about how the community perceived her and that if she lacked their support, all efforts may be in vain.

The elderly white haired and bearded vicar looked at the new Lady of Gallifrey as they walked waiting for her to finish. It was clear to him before she uttered a word that she was troubled. She walked beside him, softly confessing how she longed to help bring the manor and estate back to a semblance of function and security for the local people. The hem of her simple tan and lace trimmed dress dusted the ground as she pulled her light brown coat around her, her bonnet protecting her pale face from the bright late summer sun as she spoke of trying to build relationships and overcome past troubles with the residents and neighbours of the estate but finding herself mired in the shadow of past ill will.

He nodded his head as she poured her heart out about her failures to make things right with the community or even to have caused further animosity, fostering mistrust. A slight smile graced his face as he listened. He had come to know the young lady since her arrival and found her to be a caring and enthusiastic young woman, more than capable of taking on the task of fostering this community. Although, he would have liked to have seen the young Lord of Gallifrey with her, providing a more united front. He knew more than most about how troubled the young lord was and had hopes that perhaps his bright wife could help ease his burdens and help him to find some peace. Gallifrey was his home whether he knew it or not and with a supportive kind wife like Rose, he could do so much good, find a purpose he lacked and accomplish what his father could not.

Eventually, Rose paused and turned to the Vicar. "Tell me, Vicar, what do you think I should do? I fear I have failed miserably with the people. They believe me to be some foolish Londoner come here to tell them how to live their lives and that is far from the truth, from what I wanted." She tugged at her coat nervously. "Have I any hope of redeeming my purpose in their eyes? Please be direct with me, Vicar. I look to you for your wisdom and guidance in not just spiritual matters but also of this community and how we may work together. Of late, I have felt a failure. I am the Lady of Gallifrey and it is my duty to make Gallifrey into what it should be. It is the duty of the Lord of Gallifrey to protect and provide for the people."

The Vicar smiled brightly and patted her on the shoulder. "My dear lady, rest your worries. You have accomplished more in this short time than anyone thought possible. You must have patience. If you truly wish to invest in the community and bring prosperity and comfort, then you must give them time to know you and trust you. As I have come to know and respect you, so shall they. Especially, with a good word from their Vicar," he confided with a mischievous wink.

"Now, then, tell me more of your plans and of your husband. It has been many years since I have since the young lord."

Rose smiled brightly at him and mentioned her plans for the estate grounds, bringing it back to its former glory; of providing more opportunities for work, education, and a better living environment. She was quite enthusiastic until the vicar prodded her about her husband. Rose quieted and looked down at her hands shy.

"My husband is in London on business. He's terribly busy. It's why I have to make sure and manage the household, to relieve him of the burden."

"I see, yes, well I imagine he is quite busy with handling the family affairs. I understand that the Duke suffered some losses and his health is no longer what it was. I'm quite sure the Lord of Gallifrey has taken on more responsibilities. Of course, it's a pity he can't take time to spend with his wife. Perhaps one day things will change so he can come home and enjoy the lovely woman God has, in his wisdom, joined to him."

Rose blushed and looked up into the Vicar's sparkling blue eyes and smiled shyly. "I know God is very busy and has more important matters than arranging my husband's life so he can visit his country home."

"My dear lady, marriage is sacred to our lord. Never underestimate his grace and how he directs it. Especially, in regard to the Gallifrey family. So much tragedy has befallen Gallifrey and your husband. He deserves a spot of happiness in his life."

Rose looked up at him curiously. She had only heard rumours about her husband and most unflattering. She would have to spend some time making discrete inquiries which did not include confessing to the Vicar she had no idea about her husband's past. She thanked the Vicar and promised to help him with his orphanage project and made her way home. It was an odd feeling calling Gallifrey Manor home but it was becoming that to her. She smiled and felt some of her doubts ebbing. Gallifrey was home now and it was time she stopped acting the part of lady and became one.

It was not without outside assistance, that Rose made changes at Gallifrey. She corresponded with her Father and her Cousin Donna. Her cousin was a good sounding board, not just for making Gallifrey a home fit for a Duke and a place of pride for the local people but also as apart of her grand scheme for her future. Her father sent his solicitor, Ianto Jones, to assist Rose with legal and accounting matters. She was most grateful for his assistance and he had worked diligently, finding discrepancies in the books and initiating legal proceedings to pursue those who had taken advantage of the Gallifrey estate. A matter of great concern involved matters of business. The Duke of Gallifrey had made some foolish decisions based on advice from his fellow peerage and acquaintances, advice which may have come directly from a person who wished the Gallifrey estate harm. When Mr. Jones revealed the name Saxon, Rose felt a cold feeling slide over her and immediately corresponded with her father to make inquiries and to warn him.

Of course, not all of her time was filled with matters of business, building the Gallifrey estate and making her reputation amongst its people. She also found time to sketch and paint. There was also much correspondence she received and responded to from her mother, brother and various friends such as Amelia Pond. She was concerned about her dear Amelia. Things had not gone well with Amelia's scandalous brother and it had become a dark mark against her family. Amelia had tried to be the dutifully daughter but it was painfully clear from her correspondence that she was still inconsolably in love with the young medical student, Dr. Roderick Williams. It was on a day she had received yet another letter from Amelia reciting her deep and abiding affection for her dear Roderick and the unrequited pain she felt at being unable to express her feelings to him, that Rose received an unexpected visit.

She was sitting at her desk in the library when Mr. Copper marched into the room in a fluster and lacking his normal formal demeanour.

"My Lady, apologies for my most hasty and abrupt entry. An unexpected and unusual guest has arrived demanding your attendance," he said, looking uncomfortable and unsure of himself and with a hint of pity in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Rose was curious what person could put her butler in such a state and arose from her desk. She took no more than two steps when the cause of Mr. Copper's harried state waltzed into the library as if she owned it.

She was a tall, willow blonde, older than Rose. She was wearing a shimmery silver blue silk gown with what most Christian people would consider far too much décolletage on display than was proper for decent society and most assuredly for an afternoon visit. She wore a heavy dark sapphire blue coat over it, matching gloves and a bonnet of light blue with a darker blue velvet ribbon, stacked with pink and white flowers and a small white bird perched just so. Around her delicate white neck, was a necklace of tiny pearls with a tear drop pendent of silver filigree studded with sapphires. The lady was dressed decadently in the finest Parisian fashion and she moved with grace and purpose. She looked around the room, her blue eyes inspecting it as if this were her home and she expected all to bow down to her. Rose had no idea who she was or why she was here but it was time her guest met the lady of the house and declared her purpose. Rose had no tolerance for such arrogance and did not allow anyone to treat her servants in such a haughty manner.

"I am Lady Gallifrey. Might I enquire, Madame, who you are who has come calling on me unannounced?" she asked with a hint of steel in her voice. Rose may not be dressed as finely as the beautiful blonde woman, but she was confident in her appearance and position. Her own dress, cream dotted with a blue diamond design and cinched beneath her bosom showing off her slim waist and her own décolletage embellished with a sheer lace in a more acceptable and less brazen way. Rose was dressed simply for running her estate, her hair pinned up with pearl encrusted combs and wearing her father's gold cross pendent around her neck and with her wedding ring evident on her left hand. She took a step toward the bold woman who examined her up and down as if she was the lady of the house judging Rose.

"Are you now?" she finally drawled in a thick French accented voice. She turned to Mr. Copper. "You are dismissed," she said and waved her hand in the air.

Mr. Copper straightened, clearly offended and turned to his lady. Rose shot one stern look at her French guest and then turned to Mr. Copper who stood stoically by, not moving until his lady gave him leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Copper, I think that will be all. I'll see to my…" she paused and looked at the lady before her and put on her best aristocratic lady of the manor look. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced, you are?"

The blonde took a few steps toward a table and picked up a bronze statute of a gentleman in courtly dress before turning back to Rose. "I am Lady Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson and I would speak to you in private."

Mr. Copper didn't acknowledge her but it was clear by a slight tick on his face, he recognized the name as surely as Rose did. A cold feeling seeped into Rose. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, also known as Reinette and she was no lady. In fact, she was her husband's illicit mistress, a refuge from the French court who, along with others had sought asylum in London whilst their own country was enduring a bloody civil war. Her husband's affair with the lovely Reinette was the subject of much gossip and a seething unrest between him and his father. Rose knew about Reinette and how her husband was seen with her in London, not making any effort to hide his blatant affair. He indulged his mistress's fine taste to the detriment of his own family's estate, a rebellion against his father, and what society had dictated as his role. All of this Rose knew but she never expected the illicit woman to boldly show up at her home. It was scandalous and indecent. Many a gentlemen may enjoy the company of a mistress but there were societal rules and one of them was discretion. Such a fallen woman did not publicly present herself at her benefactor's home much less act in the haughty manner this woman now exhibited.

Rose nodded to her faithful butler who left with great hesitation, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

Reinette gracefully made her way around the room her gloved hands trailing over the furniture and miscellaneous bric-a-brac as if inventorying it.

"Madame Poisson," Rose began, her back ram rod straight. "Let us be frank and direct. I know who you are and what your role is in my husband's life."

"Husband?" Reinette said with amusement and an arched brow, pausing in her wander around the library. "Hardly. You may have some boring little paper stating some legal association but you are hardly his wife. Unconsummated is not married and…" she paused and looked at Rose with disdain. "It shall never be consummated. I am more his wife than you are," she drawled, sounding bored and acting as if Rose didn't matter.

Rose felt anger shoot through her but showed none of it other than a glint in her eyes. "I believe," she said in a clipped tone. "That you will find yourself mistaken. By law and in the eyes of the church and God, I am his wife. You are his mistress. This is the way of the world. I give his estate legitimacy, provide him with social standing and respect and you provide him with his baser needs. It is often the way of things in the upper classes, the peerage of our society. You more than anyone should know this. Your presence here will bring nothing but scandal to him and even more scandal upon yourself. I think it best you stop this wounded paramour façade, this tragedy you are so vainly attempting to dramatize. So tell me Madame, why do you risk so much? Surely you realize your mere presence endangers his standing and your continued well-being?"

Reinette laughed and her eyes narrowed. "You are not what I expected. So typical of the cold English aristocracy. You think things so neat and tidy. You live in the grande house and consecrate the mistress to some lesser house in London. I, who pleasure him, keep him comfortable and content and yet I am relegated to a role regarded in this cold land as less acceptable. Look at you standing there, all virtuous as if you are the purists of pure. I know you are not. He confided in me." She smirked in triumph and walked over and ran her hands over a crystal decanter lovingly and turned back to Rose.

"You are nothing to him, merely a ploy to provide a distraction for his father. He does not think about you nor care about you, not like he does me. We are so close, he and I." she said and played with the pendant dangling on her bosom. "I should have this for all I give him, for each gasp of pleasure, for each moment I embrace him to my bosom. It is a travesty of the English and their antiquated morality that it is you here and not me. You and your cold and calculated deviousness to achieve some little independence you are not clever enough to attain on your own. You use my angel in this way, profiting by his present diminished circumstances," she informed Rose, making every attempt to gain the upper hand and present herself as the injured party and Rose as a conniving immoral interloper.

Rose was internally feeling each stab of this sharp tongued mistress' cutting words. She would not give the woman the satisfaction of knowing how she had played into Rose's guilt and worry about the morality of her own actions. But, Rose was not the mistress, a woman who debased herself in the eyes of society, nor was she cruel or would walk into someone's home with such imperious and overbearing countenance, insulting the hostess in this manner or abusing hospitality. Rose may have used the Lord of Gallifrey to obtain independence, but she still had a strong moral compass and would fulfill her duties to this house and the people of Gallifrey. She knew her obligations and they were not to tolerate the insolence of this audacious woman.

Rose smiled slightly. "You have made your intent clear. Now, let me make mine. You have your place and my husband made clear what your role is in his life. As a dutiful wife who respects her husband's wishes, I accept that. You fulfill his needs in London but you are not his wife nor will society ever accept you for anything other than you are, a woman of less than sterling reputation. I give you that you are an accomplished courtesan but you are not a lady of this house nor will you ever be. Do not even presume that you may call on this house and make demands upon me or my role here. I take my responsibilities both moral and as a guardian of the Gallifrey name and people seriously. My first duty is to this house and lands, to see that it is brought out of disrepair and darkness and returned to a place that honours the name Gallifrey. I do not care what you do in London with my husband but you will not dishonour me or this house with demands that exceed your station. From the look of things and from the review of the accounting, my husband keeps you in a state of luxury few know. I see no reason for this meeting to continue. You have a comfortable place in my husband's life, a role I do not endeavor to fulfill. My role is to do all the things my husband despises so he may continue to enjoy your company and his freedom which in turn means you continue to enjoy your own comfortable circumstances. You have your world and I have mine. There is no need for our worlds to intersect in the future."

"You know nothing," Reinette said as Rose walked to the library door to fetch Mr. Copper. "You may have the moral support of society, but you will find I control the Lord of Gallifrey and all it will take is one word from me for your life to crash down around you. I have the power here, the mistress always does. We know this in France and wives show respect for their husband's mistress."

Rose turned, her eyes dark and fierce. "This is England. Here mistresses show the proper respect for the wife. I will not be threatened or intimidated by someone who is fortunate to have the support from a man like my husband."

Reinette laughed. "Oh, you silly girl. You really know nothing of the world. Very well, little wife, you keep to your dusty drafty boring home. I hope you enjoy your cold bed on these cool English nights for it shall never know the warmth of my angel for he is mine and always shall be. No blonde haired waif of girl could ever spark the fire in him that I have. I doubt you'd even know what to do with a lusty and primal man such as he. I pity you."

Mr. Copper opened the door as Rose was just cracking it. She looked up startled to see him, his face impassive but some spark was in his eyes. Rose blinked as she realized, he was waiting to come to her aid.

She turned to Reinette. "Mr. Copper, please escort Madame Poisson out. She will be returning to London presently."

"Yes, my Lady," he intoned with typical formality, now more himself. He led Reinette out, not missing the tension crackling between the two women.

Reinette didn't like being dismissed and it was clear on her face as she was escorted out. Rose was not what she expected. She was no simpering young debutante nor was she some plain insecure or foolish country girl. The Lady of Gallifrey was clever, determined and far more beautiful than Reinette was led to believe. She felt threatened. She had worked far too hard to make a place for herself in London and to seduce the Lord of Gallifrey.

At first, she had only done it for amusement and at the bequest of another benefactor, Baron Saxon. He was a cold, calculating, ruthless man who understood one did what one must to survive. Although his motivations had little to do with survival, and more to do with vengeance. She never did learn why he hated her angel but it didn't matter. He had arranged for her cousin to escape unfortunate circumstances in Paris so she had been amiable to his plans and why not? Seducing the Lord of Gallifrey, making sure all of London knew she was his and adding fuel to the fire that divided him from his father was childsplay to a woman of her skills. Of course, once she'd sampled the handsome lord's many talents, she found herself enjoying all he had to offer. He was handsome, intelligent, charming and laced with a certain disdain and dark melancholy that amused her.

His family affairs were not her concern and the more distant he was from his old moralistic father, the more time he spent with her. She knew how to soothe his ego and welcome him to a hedonistic life style that would embrace his independent and wild nature. And in turn, he rewarded her particular brand of comfort with fine clothes, jewels, a decadent house, trips to the theatre and an enjoyable social life. She was accustomed to this life now and certainly wouldn't be relinquishing it and not for some cold blonde aristocrat no matter how determined or beautiful.

A plan formed in her mind as her carriage ambled off away from the grand house. She smiled at her cleverness. The Lady of Gallifrey though herself astute, that she was established and safe from harm but she didn't know her husband, not the way Reinette did. He had a volatile temper and all it took was a few whispered words at the right time to cause an eruption in temper the likes of which her little lady opponent had never seen.

Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson knew exactly how much her beloved angel hated society and his father and all they represented. Oh but he would be livid as she weaved a tale of how ill his wife had treated her and how she had thrown her out as if she was so much dirty dish water. Yes, she knew exactly what to say and by the time she was done, he would toss his little wife out and back to her family's nothing country estate. Then, Reinette would have the security and power she wanted. In fact, she was looking forward to being lady of the manor. Once the old Duke was gone, the young Lord would marry her and she would show everyone who had looked down at her and treated her with derision exactly who was triumphant, who was the winner in this game of morals and society propriety.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Gallifrey returns home!

The sky darkened with a rumble of thunder just as a few plops of rain pelted the freshly groomed garden at Gallifrey Manor. The roses were in bloom and their fragrance filled the air mixed with the fresh scent of rain with a hint of herbs growing nearby. More drops began to fall as the wind picked up and another crack of thunder made the windows shake in their frames. Inside the house, servants continued with their jobs, cleaning, cooking and following what was now their normal routine completely unaware that a very different kind of storm was about sweep into the peaceful home, a storm galloping up the drive at that very minute. Rose was curled up in the library with a sketch book, the charcoal dancing across the paper recreating an old fallen down stone farm house she'd come across in her morning ride.

The front door banged open and in strode a very damp and angry Lord of Gallifrey. Mr. Copper rushed up to him taking his hat and cloak which was roughly thrust at him. "Where is she?" the Lord demanded in a biting voice.

"My Lord?" Mr. Copper asked with deference.

"My wife!" he bit out. "Where is the grand lady herself?"

"In the library Sir, I shall…"

"No!" he snapped. "I'll see to her myself and we are not to be disturbed!" he commanded and stalked over to the library, leaving drips of water and wet boot prints trailing behind him. As he burst into the library, Captain Harkness rushed in and looked at Mr. Copper. He heard the library door slam shut and winced.

"Mr. Copper, prepare to weather the storm for I fear it shall be pounding us for several days."

"Yes, Captain Harkness," he nodded and took the Captain's coat and rushed away to warn the other servants. The Captain leaned against a table and watched the library door, feeling sorry for the lady who was about to become acquainted with her husband's oncoming temper. He sighed as he reflected on how easily his friend had been manipulated by Reinette. He listened to whining and pouting about being mistreated and how horrible Rose was and insulting to him and was just the type of woman he hated and how she was going to control him if he didn't stop her now. Of course, this was accompanyied with caresses and sweet whispers. He never even asked how Reinette had met Rose.

Reinette had found him in an ill temper and used it to her advantage and he had reacted just as she wanted. Captain Harkness felt bad for the Lady of Gallifrey. He knew her to be kind and gentle and a person who had gained respect and love of the community here. She didn't deserve the sort of temper her husband was about to unleash.

Rose was startled when the door burst open and slammed shut with her absent husband dripping water everywhere and glaring at her, still dressed in his fitted navy blue traveling clothes, his white shirt, damp and bearing testament to the muddy trip as were his boots which he had now stomped across the previously pristine wooden floors.

He pointed at her. "You have overstepped your bounds! How dare you treat Reinette that way, hurling your morality about as if cloaking yourself in some societal superiority. Madame, I shall I remind you that you sold yourself to me just as assuredly as Reinette has done although with less honesty about who and what you are!"

Rose tossed her sketch book aside and jumped up in indignation. "I've overstepped my bounds!" she shouted back at him in question and fury. "I'm not the one sending my mistress over to mistreat my servants and inform my wife she is nothing! And as for my morals, I assure you sir, I may have agreed to assist you with your matrimonial dilemma in return for my own independence but I'm not declaring my… neigh, proudly proclaiming my faults to the world or demanding that I be treated to better than society deems my worth!"

"Don't you play the innocent here!" he growled back, pulling his damp coat off and tossing it aside so that it landed on the floor with a plop.

She stood up tall to him, her eyes flashing in anger and her chin tilting just so, even though he towered over her. "I have done nothing but what I promised. I took on your obligations to your family home, handled your tragic financial circumstances, upheld your name and nobility amongst the people, took on the burdens of your place in society so you could enjoy your own life in London with whomever you chose. I did not agree to be abused by your mistress or for her to not only show up on my door step but sweep through the house as if it were she who were the lady and then inform me that I am not your wife. She took a step forward, her fists clenched. "If I am not your wife, if she is your wife then you Sir, are a fraud and a liar and it's you who have taken advantage of me and my family." She poked him in his damp chest. "You said you needed a wife, someone to relieve you of these obligations, to run your house. If you had one, then you have taken and enjoyed my dowry on false pretences, ruined me in the eyes of the society and scandalized my family."

He leaned down his face inches from hers, glaring at her. "Do not speak to me in that tone, Lady!" he said spitting out the word lady.

"I shall speak to you in whatever tone I find suitable! I am not some silly debutante who will collapse at a hint of your ill temper or displeasure. I was raised to be a lady, to stand up and match ill-tempered lords, to uphold my own set of morals, keep my family name safe and be proud of the woman I am. Now answer me Sir, are you married to Madame Poisson?"

His jaw clenched and his brown eyes burned with anger and indignation. "No!" he spit out. "You are my wife! I may be many things but I am not a polygamist nor have I engaged your family for this alliance under false pretence. I made an agreement with your father in good faith and have fulfilled my duties. Can you say the same?" He paused. "My Lady," he said with sarcasm.

Rose relaxed her posture but still stood firm. "I can, husband. I have done everything I was asked to do. I, however, did not agree to allow your mistress to mistreat me or the servants in this house. Nor, did I agree to serve her or cater to her every whim. Her presence here did nothing but cause hardship and foster mistrust along with promulgate gossip. I have worked tirelessly at building this estate to what it once was, helping the people here and seeing to their needs. I asked nothing of you nor did I interfere in your affairs. If any scandal rains down on this house due to your mistress' actions, the fault it rests squarely on your shoulders. I would suggest that when you hurl about accusations of faith, morality and promises kept, you reflect on your own conduct and actions before looking to others. Perhaps, after such reflection, you might even inquire of your beloved Reinette why she chose to journey all that way from London to Gallifrey and appeared here, unannounced and uninvited, practically bursting through the house without the least bit of respect for me or my servants."

The Lord of Gallifrey stared at her hard. He couldn't believe she was speaking to him this way, with such lack of respect and bordering on insolence. No lady of the court did that. She should be fawning over him, making promises, begging forgiveness, being soft, pretty and demure, not acting insubordinate and shouting back at him. He clenched his own fists and looked down at her with lordly disdain that would leave most people fleeing. She didn't flinch, just jutted her obstinate chin upward, daring him to continue his dressing down of her, fury still evident in her brown eyes.

It was then he realized, he indeed had not married a typical simple minded young lady nor a sophisticated and calculating society social climber. His wife had a mind and an opinion and wasn't afraid to express it in a straightforward manner. She wasn't one of the overdressed decadent Londoner set either. In fact, it had not escaped his attention that she was dressed conservatively but not without a certain style all her own. His home was different as well. As his anger ebbed, he couldn't help but notice the warm atmosphere of the library or how light shone through the formerly covered windows reminiscent to another happier time in his life when this house had been home. The fact that while he took in these observations she had not backed down and continued glaring at him made him arch a brow at her. Reinette would have had him believe she was a manipulative, arrogant lady maltreating all those she considered beneath her. That was clearly not the case.

This young wife of his was fiery, defensive and ready to do battle for what she believed in even if it was against her own husband who by all rights had the power to make her life unpleasant or sully her name amongst London society. Something inside of him thawed at the way she challenged him. He never was keen on simpering and cajoling ladies of the court and he was certainly no stiff and proper lord. Of course, watching his petite pretty wife spark and spat at him was almost like watching a kitten spit and hiss. This analogy amused him and a slight smile quirked his face which only seemed to make her more angry.

"Do I amuse you, Sir? Does the seriousness of your mistress' allegations about my reputation or how her actions affect you and I and our collective families bring you joy? Pray, do explain how this is should be amusing and not an epic disaster."

He coughed and once more scowled at her although with less intent and more to preserve his dignity. "I find most female petty bickering and sparing over matters of the heart and home not to be the catastrophe you would designate it."

Rose didn't know how to take that answer. He clearly had calmed down and was looking bored over their argument. She took a deep breath and tried a different approach even though she would have enjoyed berating him further for his immoral actions causing them both so much grief and which she would have enjoyed ending with a slap to erase that indulgent smirk on his face. But, she was a lady and ladies did not assault their husband for returning home in foul moods and being disagreeable.

"Well then husband, if you do not wish to be dragged into female disagreements, I would suggest you keep your affairs in London separate from your family. I do not wish to find your mistress in my home again."

His wife's comment once again piqued his anger. "Your home? This is Gallifrey, which has been in my family for generations so I would hardly call it…"

"It is my home," she interrupted. "I am your wife and keeping this home in order makes it my home now. I have spent countless hours working on repairing this house and making it a home. Perhaps you have not accepted the reality of our arrangement but I have. We are married. My dowry was remitted to you and we had and understanding. You lead your life how you see fit in London and I fulfil the responsibilities in Gallifrey so that you enjoy your chosen life no matter what that is or who it is with. I respect your choices and expect you to respect mine. That does not mean sending your mistress here to torment me and bring scandal down upon all of us. I will not tolerate being disrespected in that fashion."

"And I will not be dictated to!" he responded and glared down at her, once again annoyed at this wife who dared stand up to him.

"Keep your mistress away from me and you shall find that I do not dictate to you nor will I even speak to you if you wish it. There is nothing more to discuss."

His jaw clenched as she effectively ended the discussion. Once more he felt a burst of something inside of him as his young wife stood up to him. The fire in her eyes and the way her bosom heaved with her angry breath reminded him that she wasn't just an object but a living breathing woman and an attractive one. Before he could allow his thoughts to ponder that line of thinking, he realized she was speaking to him and he was not paying attention.

"I said, it would appear you have ridden through a storm on your way from London and judging by your mud encrusted boots, you could use some rest and respite. I'll ask Mr. Copper to see that your quarters are prepared. I'm sure you have personal business to attend to and I shall leave you to it." With that she turned to leave the room.

"I do not recall giving you leave to walk away from our discussion." He stated in his typical cutting way. He didn't like the way she had dismissed him. No one dictated to him, not his father and certainly not some young impertinent lady he married in order to provide him freedom from the ever present marriage hunting debutants of London. He had come here to set her straight on the matter and yet…what he found was not a woman attempting to force him to comply with her demands or making efforts to control him. No, this lady, his wife was too independent for that. In fact, he should be insulted at how much she had accomplished and had planned without him, her husband. It was as if he was completely unnecessary. She stood up to him when he hurled accusations at her and stood firm for her beliefs. And, he found himself intrigued.

The only person trying to control him was Reinette and the irony of that did not escape him. How had he become so mired in a female power struggle and why was there even a struggle? He was the master of this house and the heir to the Duchy of Gallifrey. It was he who should be directing these women about, making them comply to his wishes. He winced a bit at that thought. It sounded a bit too responsible as if he was ready to step into his father's lofty shoes. He certainly didn't want that. He enjoyed his freedom and his life. Yet, when he was standing here in conflict with his wife, he found himself feeling more alive than he had felt in a long while. Perhaps he should thank Reinette for causing him to race back to his family home. Maybe there was something here worth further examination and, after all, it was his home.

Oddly, it was the first time this place felt like home since his mother and brother and had died oh so many years ago. That sobering thought, darkened his mood. He looked over at his wilful bride. He couldn't allow her to just walk away as if she had been the victor in their argument.

"I will be staying on at Gallifrey for the foreseeable future. It would appear my presence is necessary to oversee whatever plans you have hatched for my family home. Henceforth, I will be consulted before anything further is implemented. I am the Lord of Gallifrey, Madam and I expect you to govern yourself accordingly. Now, it is I who shall take my leave of you, wife. I expect a proper dinner this evening for myself and Captain Harkness along with a frank discussion of exactly what you hope to accomplish here."

He strode by her, pausing to gaze down at her furious face. He smiled, pleased to have ruffled her feathers. A thought entered his mind about how beautiful she looked when she was angry but it was fleeting. She wasn't for him. This was nothing but a business arrangement or at least, that is what he told himself. He wanted nothing of proper ladies or the courtly life she was groomed for and was a part of. No, he was happy being independent and keeping his mistress who had no claim on him. He was free and happy, although a soft voice deep inside of him questioned him on how happy was he really? He continued past her with a brief bow and continued up the stairs shouting out for Mr. Copper as he made his way.

Rose slowly followed him trying to tamp down her temper. She saw Captain Harkness standing off to the side, a glass of brandy in his hand. He looked from her to her fleeing husband.

"Captain," she said with reserve and a less friendly attitude than she would normally have. "I shall speak to Mr. Copper about preparing quarters for you. I'm sure you are exhausted from your journey."

She curtsied and quickly left him walking briskly away, her anger at the confrontation with her husband still evident. The Captain, still holding a crystal goblet of liquor watched as she stormed off and a smile quirked his face.

"This is going to be very interesting," he commented softly. He sipped the brandy. "Doctor, my old friend, I think you've met your match." He grinned as he recalled the shouting, silence and the way his friend had walked away looking confused but with a look on his face he had not had in quite some time. Dinner that evening would be very entertaining the Captain thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose spent the rest of the day after her confrontation with her disagreeable husband, avoiding him. She fumed about how he had marched into her home making false accusations against her and acting the lord of the manor when all he had done was enjoy himself in London, not lifting a finger or even a concern until that spiteful mistress of his filled his head with lies. Rose had paced and tried to sketch or work on one of her paintings but couldn't focus she was so angry. She didn't regret sending his mistress off the way she had. The woman had acted atrociously and caused not just a disruption in the household but instigated rumours which would filter their way to London and possibly the Duke of Gallifrey himself. Rose had not seen nor heard from her father-in-law since her wedding and was nervous of what actions he might take in retaliation against her and her delinquent husband.

Every time she thought about how arrogant the Lord of Gallifrey was and how he had smirked at her, it made Rose's blood boil. He was presumptuous and condescending and the way he acted as if she was the one in the wrong! At one point she threw her sketching charcoal across the room and looked down at her pad noting how she had for some reason drawn him and his moody face. She gazed down at that face noticing the penetrating eyes and pouty lower lip. There was a dark air about him, as if some weight was sitting heavy on his mind and yet he had been amused at her expense. His eyes had lightened a moment and it was a transformation, almost making him look handsome and…

She pinched herself at that thought. No, no, no! She would not allow that immoral, arrogant, condescending lord to turn her head and use his moderately acceptable looks to order her about. This was merely a business arrangement between them nothing more and all the more reason to be sure to make clear to him that she was an equal, not some swooning girl he could seduce and manipulate. She felt her resolve shore up as memories of his accusations against her and defence of his horrible mistress came to the forefront. A clock chimed evidencing the late hour reminding Rose she had to face her intolerable husband at dinner. At least Captain Harkness would be there as a distraction between them or Rose might be tempted to do harm to the aggravating Lord.

The least she could do was look her best for the Captain and armour herself against what she was sure to be her husband's criticism and acerbic remarks about the work she had done at the Gallifrey estate. She called for her maid Molly who thankfully had returned from visiting her sweetheart.

In Rose's new quarters, Molly awaited her. "My Lady," she said and curtsied.

"Molly, my husband has returned," Rose informed her, still sounding put out.

"Yes, my Lady, I have heard. You must be pleased to finally have your husband home after all this time. Tis been a horrible burden for you to take all this on by yourself."

"Pleased!" Rose exclaimed and almost snorted in derision. "My husband is a pretentious, overbearing, conceited…" she began ranting and was so angry she couldn't finish.

Molly paused as she helped her lady disrobe and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She had thought the lord a handsome man and her lady lucky to be marrying a young man versus one that was old enough to be her father. In fact, several women in London often commented about the dashing Lord of Gallifrey and what a fine catch he would be even if he did have a French mistress no one could abide but him. Well, that no English woman could abide, the men seemed to love her but the gossip among servants was it was due to her amorous skills learned at the French court. There were many whispers about how wicked and decadent the French court had been and that the revolution was God's way of punishing them for unnatural acts. Not, that Molly would ever mention that to her lady. She knew her lady was a good virtuous woman who didn't need to be sullied by such talk. Still, she wanted her lady to be happily married and had high hopes the handsome lord would appreciate her. Although, from what she heard from Mrs. Felton in the kitchens, the Lord of Gallifrey had returned to rage at his wife and for no reason other than his wicked mistress had spread lies about the Lady of Gallifrey. Of course, her lady did not allow her husband to unjustly accuse her and responded as the strong lady she was. This made many of the house staff proud to serve under her. She would defend what was right and there was now little doubt that the Lady of Gallifrey would keep those loyal to her safe and protected.

Molly knew her lady needed to be calm to face her husband at dinner and did her best to support her. "My Lady, with respect, many newly married couples don't get on well at first. I'm sure you will show his lordship how lucky he is to have you."

Rose sighed. "I do doubt that, Molly. I do not foresee the Lord of Gallfrey and I finding any common ground in the near future. All we can do is learn to tolerate one another. Perhaps, he will soon find himself bored of life at the estate and return to London where he has more…distractions."

Molly pulled a bowl with warm water over with a flannel and began scrubbing her lady with rose scented water. "Maybe he'll find he enjoys the company at Gallifrey better and that London no longer interests him," she tentatively suggested.

"Oh do not say that! Even in jest!" Rose exclaimed, her face scrunched up in distress. "The last thing we need at Gallifrey is some obstinate overbearing lord who knows nothing other than his own selfish desires. No, he needs to return to his decadent lifestyle and leave Gallifrey to the people who really care and want to make this place something better," she said and silently thought to herself about him leaving here so Rose could focus on her art and her own dreams. Her husband had thus far benefited far more from their marriage than she had and now she had to endure the insufferable man here questioning her and her motives when she should be focusing on her art now that Gallifrey was on its way to being once more a healthy estate. She'd done far too much work to get where she was now and she was certainly not going to allow him to ruin everything.

Molly dried her lady and began dressing her in a butter yellow silk dress with black accents. It was a lovely gown and sure to catch the eye of her husband. A soft smile lit Molly's face as she layered on under garments and then the long dress that cinched under her lady's bosom emphasized by the black ribbon affixed there which matched filigreed lace trim that drew upward from the waist and accented the edge of the dress surrounding her décolletage and yet more of the black lace that trimmed the short puff sleeves. Her lady looked stunning. The colour set off her eyes and blonde tresses and made her look ten times finer than any French mistress the Lord may have tucked away in London. In Molly's opinion any man who looked at her lady should fall to his knees at her beauty, it shined from within and the gown just made her glow even brighter.

The ensemble was further enhanced by the black pearl and diamond encrusted hair combs, pearl earrings and a delicate black pearl choker necklace that looked like lace and set off Lady Gallifrey's delicate creamy white neck. Molly pinched her lady's cheeks and rouged her lips just slightly so that she had a natural dewy look. Her lady did not need much fussing in Molly's opinion. A few more final touches with Molly worrying over some curls framing her lady's face and she stood back pleased with her work.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and turned to Molly with a smile. "Molly, as always you work miracles." She turned back to the mirror and touched her hair slightly. "It has been quite some time since I dressed for dinner like this," Rose commented, thinking about how many months had passed since her marriage and how far she'd come. She hadn't missed this formal requirement much but now that she was primped and polished, a certain womanly pleasure could not be denied. Rose would descend to dinner and be a proper hostess, her first dinner in Gallifrey Manor with herself as the lady of the house. It hit her then how significant this was. She stood up tall as Molly straightened the slight train on her gown. Her husband would not detract from this occasion and she would show Captain Harkness all due respect and courtesy. A new determination filled her and Rose felt natural in her role as lady and hostess. It was her hope that Captain Harkness would report to those in London that she had settled in and was a kind and considerate hostess and a true lady of Gallifrey. With that thought in mind she thanked Molly again and descended to dinner.

The Lord of Gallifrey and Captain Harkness were already in the library sharing a drink and talking.

"You are a lucky man, Doctor," the Captain, dressed in his fine red military coat and costume noted as he paced the library, admiring the books and artwork. "Your wife has brought this house back to its splendour."

"My wife," he retorted and snorted. "I suppose she has kept herself occupied in this regard," he admitted grudgingly. Everything he had seen since arriving was evidence of how much things at Gallifrey had changed since her arrival. There wasn't much he could complain about other than perhaps one or two changes which he would shortly be returning to their original state. One of those items being his private office which the confounding woman had confiscated as some sort of art studio. He had been annoyed that his personal space being invaded even if he did admire some of her work. It could not be denied the lady was talented and he may have gained some insight into why she had agreed to marry him to gain independence. Her passion for her art was clear. He most certainly did not wonder if that passion extended to other areas. It would be unseemly and ungentlemanly like to have such thoughts and it wasn't like he didn't already have a mistress.

He stood before the fire in his tight fitting blue coat with silver trim and tight white breaches. The fire highlighted his freckled summer tanned face and brown hair. Captain Harkness smiled at him off to the side thinking that perhaps the Lady of Gallifrey may not be so adamant in denying his friend his marital rights given how fine he looked and the effort he had made in his appearance. In fact, the Captain smirked when his friend had descended the stairs in a very Lord of the Manor demeanour and looking more polished and handsome than he should for a wife he proclaimed not to care about. Indeed, the good lord was acting quite the opposite to a man who did not care for his wife. This pleased the Captain who had, of late, grown more wary and suspicious of Reinette. There had been whispering about her motivations and her aspirations. She had her eye on Gallifrey and the Doctor's title and she had no qualms about taking any necessary actions to obtain her goals.

There was also some murmurings about Baron Saxon and that was even more troubling. One of his more nefarious informants who travelled in less polished circles had advised him that Baron Saxon also had his eyes on Gallifrey and for a less than pure motivation than Reinette which given her intent was morally questionable, was worrisome. The Captain knew that Baron Saxon had a reputation as a vindictive and unethical man capable of taking any action no matter how immoral or illegal to get what he wanted and right now, the Captain knew he wanted to hurt the Doctor and his father. Baron Saxon blamed them for his family's misfortune and he was out for vengeance.

The Captain had attempted to convey this information to the Doctor but he would hear none of it, disregarding it as gossip and exaggeration by those with nothing better to do other than create fiction and lies to entertain themselves. It was a source of frustration to the Captain who wanted only the best for his friend. The Doctor, the Lord of Gallifrey, a man brilliant by any measure with over a half dozen degrees from two universities which he completed before most men had their first degree; a man who suffered the loss of his family and blamed himself for their deaths. His father had not hesitated to blame him as well, not that his father was ever an affectionate or kindly man. The truth was that it had been an accident, a simple carriage accident that snuffed out the lives of the two people who were his support and loved him unconditionally whilst his father acted the bitter and hard Duke, demanding more and more of his son, constantly berating him and pushing him to do better and be more, never passing on any praise or kind words. At the loss of his only true family and bearing such guilt, the Doctor had withdrawn and sought solace in anything that was the opposite of what his father represented and thus was how he had come to be living in London indulging in a notorious affair with the lovely French expatriate, Reinette.

Now, however, the Captain could see things changing and perhaps for the better. His friend had a beautiful and intelligent wife, one who was compassionate and passionate about what she believed in. She was smart, stubborn and would not just allow his friend to mire himself in depression and run away from his responsibilities. The Captain had to smile as he thought about how the lovely lady had already captured her husband's attention and in the best ways. The two of them would fight it. Of that he had no doubt, but there was an undercurrent between them that he was gambling would not be denied barring interference from outside parties. Such interference was a concern. Reinette would most assuredly fight to keep her Lord right where she wanted him and to continue the lifestyle of which she had grown accustomed.

"Jack," the Doctor gruffly called out to him. "You seem pensive and amused. Do share with me whatever has piqued your interest and which you find so entertaining."

Jack walked over and stood next to his friend near the fire. "Your wife," he answered simply.

Immediately the Doctor's head snapped up and a sharp look was directed at the Captain which made the Captain's blue eyes twinkle and a smile grace his handsome face.

"My wife?" the Doctor spit out. "Explain yourself!"

The Captain shrugged and sipped his drink. "She's quite impressive at what she's accomplished here and one must admire her spirit. A young lady, newly married moving to a strange home without the comfort of a husband and taking on a house in dysfunction and disrepair such as Gallifrey and yet she was not daunted. One has only to observe to see the respect of those in this house for their lady and I'm told the surrounding communities have warmed to her as well. All of this she accomplished in a matter of months. I do not believe many young ladies of her bearing would be so successful or would have fled back home to their family at such a monumental task."

"You admire her?" the Doctor suggested with a hard edge to his voice as if he wasn't sure he liked hearing his friend speak so complimentary about his wife.

"Most assuredly. Of course, one cannot neglect to mention that all of that perseverance and determination is encased in a lovely exterior," the Captain said suavely and with a hint of flirtation which he could see irritated his friend. A streak of satisfaction flared in the Captain. He was pleased at this reaction and wondered how far he could push his friend. The Lord of Gallifrey may be many things but jealous was never one of them until now.

Before the Captain could explore this new reaction, the Lady herself arrived. The two men turned to find her dressed in a creation of golden splendour. She curtsied and greeted them.

Both men bowed to her formally. She entered the room and smiled at the Captain, not bothering to look at her husband. "Captain, it is so good to see you once again. My apologies I was not available to greet you properly and welcome you to Gallifrey."

The Captain grinned even brighter at her causing her to blush. "Not at all, my Lady. It is I who must issue sincere apologies for arriving unannounced and unexpected. I thank you for your kindness and gracious hospitality."

"You don't need to thank my wife for anything. You are my guest and I am Lord of Gallifrey," the Doctor groused. "I invited you and that is all that is required."

Rose shot him a glare and felt her temper flare again. Her first thought was a slight amazement at how her husband was incapable of uttering a word not laced with disrespect and rudeness. She tamped down her anger and once again turned to the Captain with a friendly smile and asked how he was faring and whether he would continue to serve the royal army in London or would be sent abroad. The Lord of Gallifrey's jaw clenched and his eyes bore into her not that she noticed or it was that she chose to disregard his ill-tempered looks.

Soon dinner was announced and the Captain valiantly offered his arm to her which she took with delight leaving her husband to stalk after them in a foul mood. It burned him that she was fawning over Captain Harkness. Part of him wondered why it was causing him such annoyance. After all, it wasn't like a real marriage. She was almost just a business partner, handling the bothersome part of his obligations he despised, but then there was another voice inside of him reminding him she was his wife and her flirtations and friendliness with the Captain were inappropriate. She was his wife with all that entailed whether or not they had some undisclosed agreement. In the eyes of the law and God, she was his. It was an internal struggle within him to reconcile his feelings but the voice that reminded him that the lovely blonde woman on the arm of the dashing Captain was still his wife was winning and that left a very bitter taste in his mouth. He refused to call it jealousy.

Conversation whilst dining covered an array of topics from the health of the King, the weather and the latest news from abroad regarding the independent American colonies and continued upheaval in France. The conversation remained between the Doctor and the Captain or Rose and the Captain with an obvious tension between husband and wife. The Captain, of course, took notice that his good friend often shot speculative and annoyed looks at his wife while she made every effort not to look at her husband. The evening was turning out just as he expected and he knew that before too long, sparks would fly and someone would be singed. He just hoped it wasn't him.

In response to a query by his lovely hostess, the Captain, with ever the charming smile responded. "Oh the American Colonists have reached a treaty with our country and France over that nasty matter in the Caribbean; and it would appear our long standing rivals in Spain have relinquished their claim on certain territories in the Americas to the French, thanks in part to pressure from General Bonaparte. I must say that General Bonaparte has done well for himself amongst the unrest in France. In fact, many whisper that his supporters are recommending his ascendance to higher office or perhaps even ruler of France itself," the Captain confided.

"After all the French people have endured, deposing a King and Queen and members of the French Court?" Rose questioned. "One would think after so much death and destruction they would not replace one king with another?"

"Nonsense!" her husband announced, irritated at the way the Captain gazed at his wife and how she responded to him. "The French people will not tolerate another king. They have already sacrificed too much to be freed from tyranny and decadence of the French aristocracy. They won't give up their newly formed republic. Napoleon may be a brilliant tactician and general, but he is no politician capable of overseeing the long term needs of a war torn country."

"And yet he named himself First Consul and appears to be doing just that," the Captain reminded him.

"Only to establish a temporary government to bring order to a chaotic nation recovering from civil war. The people won't have anything other than fair representation," the Doctor affirmed.

Rose listened with interest and had heard her father speak on this topic as well. The turmoil in France effected all of Europe including economics in England. "But is First Consul practically the same thing as a ruler? A man such as this did not succeed on his own. He was clearly intelligent and parlayed the support of those around him to achieve victory. Such a man would surround himself with his supporters. Especially, in a supreme office of government. Would this not afford him the ability to gain even more power? Even men of the best of intents can be corrupted in their zeal to achieve what they believe best, most especially in a time of war and turmoil," she noted as she took a bite of roast pheasant that the cook had prepared that night.

"And what would you know of such things?" her husband asked, still with gruffness to his voice but now curious too. She had surprised him again. He had not expected her to be versed in anything other than running a house.

"It is a keen observation, my lady," the Captain acknowledged, enjoying how the lady had thrown her husband off balance.

Rose smiled at the Captain. "I am not as well versed in politics as you are Captain, but my father is a keen businessman and often shares his knowledge of economics and trade with me as well as passing on news from his French partners. I do not profess to understand the intricacies of such things but I have some knowledge of how they might affect us here in England. It would be foolish for me not to educate myself on things that might impact us here at Gallifrey."

Her husband narrowed his eyes are her. "And how would Napoleon's ascendance to higher office effect Gallifrey?" he questioned.

After ignoring him during most of the meal, she finally turned to him. "Gallifrey has investments in the shipping industries. Further unrest or civil war could impact the trade routes of our French associates. Gallifrey has already suffered losses due to so much unrest in the world such as the investments in the American colonies. It would appear the oversight of such matters must fall to me," she tartly informed him.

"You!" he snorted out. "As if I am going to entrust the future of Gallifrey to some young, inexperienced lady barely out of her apron and petticoats!"

If it were possible to do him harm with her gaze alone, the Lord of Gallifrey would be writhing on the floor. Rose sat up tall and daintily sipped her wine and then turned her most lovely smile on her guest. "Captain Harkness seems to have faith in my abilities," she said and fluttered her eyes at him. "In fact, I believe dear husband, you will find that I have managed Gallifrey quite well in your absence and have balanced the budget which was sadly neglected. You needn't trouble yourself or be distracted from your pursuits in London. I am quite certain you must be bored to distraction here and looking forward to returning to your chosen lifestyle."

She then smiled at the Captain and leaned into the table slightly, giving him an ample view of her bosom which made him smile brighter. "Now then Captain, if I may be so bold, how can such a handsome, intelligent gentlemen such as yourself remain unmarried?"

The Captain laughed and the Lord of Gallifrey slammed his wine glass down on the table. Rose jumped at the abrupt sound and the Captain simply looked amused.

"The Captain's marital status is not your concern," he gritted out. "It's inappropriate for you to ask such a thing. One would think you would know better since you profess so much knowledge over worldly affairs."

Rose refused to look at him and continued to gaze at Captain Harkness. "My apologies Captain, if I have offended or embarrassed you. It seemed an innocent question. Allow me to rephrase my inquiry. If you shall be staying at Gallifrey for any length of time and would be agreeable, I would arrange company to ease the boredom an accomplished and socially amiable man such as yourself might find as country life can be less exciting than the city. I would be a poor hostess if I did not assure my guest was entertained."

"He is my guest and I say he can entertain himself!" the Doctor snapped. "Perhaps, Lady, you should redirect your focus from the Captain to your husband!"

Rose refused to look at her husband and again smiled at the Captain. "Forgive my husband," she said with an edge in her voice. "It would appear he left his manners back in London. You should not be subjected to such temper and disrespect."

"That is enough!" the Lord of Gallifrey shouted and slapped his hand on the table.

Mr. Copper appeared with servants to clear the table and serve dessert before the tension and animosity between husband and wife could escalate further. Rose smiled sweetly and thanked the servants while her husband seethed at the head of the table. The Captain just leaned back in his chair and enjoyed his wine, completely entertained by the show of temper by his friend and the determined lady who had apparently decided ignoring her husband was the best course of action.

As a dessert of wine poached pears was served much to her husband's revulsion, Rose continued paying an in ordinate amount attention to the Captain who enjoyed his beautiful hostess's focus and especially as it continued to cause his friend discomfort. Although Rose found her husband abrasive and bordering on inhospitable to a man he proclaimed his friend, she enjoyed the company of the Captain. It also would not have been untrue that she derived a small amount of satisfaction at causing her husband discomfort. Each pick at his ego and every huff of annoyance seemed to bring a smile to her face. A small part of her may have worried that she had gone too far or that she would pay penance for purposely pricking his ego and for taking pleasure at each annoyed frown. Certainly, no good Christian lady would take pleasure in such things and not to her own husband and yet, another part of her in a most satisfied voice proclaimed he deserved it and if he reacted at least he was acknowledging her as something more than a tool he was utilizing to solve an unhappy problem in his life.

Perhaps, that was part of this. She resented the fact he treated her as less of a person and more of object. It was a tricky path to navigate, being his wife but only in name. Feelings had to be set aside but could they be when one's partner acted so cruelly as he had? Did he not take pleasure in the pain he had cause her? She finally looked at him glaring at his dessert and then directing his dark gaze at her, piercing through her as if he was delving into her soul.

She looked away and then regretted it, feeling a coward. She must not allow him to bully her and yet she could not look back at him. Still, she felt him staring at her and it left her stomach in knots. There was something about the way he looked at her as if something had changed since he arrived. She tried once more to engage Captain Harkness in conversation but every time she did, her husband would interrupt and redirect the Captain's attention to him and some past adventure the two of them shared, specifically excluding her.

At the conclusion of dessert, she followed them to the library where she intended to spend the minimal amount of time before excusing herself for the evening. Alas, that plan was not to be successful.

"My lady," her husband began in his direct and less than cajoling manner. "I am told you have claimed quarters that formerly belonged to my mother as your own. Those rooms were to remain locked."

Rose looked up at him surprised at this turn in the conversation. She noticed the Captain looking away as if uncomfortable.

When she looked back she found the Lord of Gallifrey standing closer to her, his dark gaze pinning her down in a condemning manner. "You had no right to take those rooms," he said in soft and dangerous voice.

Rose set down her glass of port. "My Lord, as you were not here and I was not informed that the rooms in question were to be sealed and untouched, I shall not bear any ill will from you for settling into them. If you wish me to move rooms, I shall gladly do so. Pray tell, are there any other rooms which I am not to sully with my presence?"

"They were my mother's!" he said in harsh whisper. "A true Lady of Gallifrey!"

That was all Rose could take. She stood up with her glass of port and threw it into the fire and stormed over to him. "Very well, Lord of Gallifrey. Since you seem to agree with your mistress that I am nothing, I fail to see why I should work so diligently for your house and further since I am not a true Lady of Gallifrey then you can take back the management of your estate. In fact, by all means do so this evening and I shall endeavour to not offend you with my presence. I will have Molly immediately move my belongings from the quarters I have blasphemed with my presence."

She turned to the Captain who stared into the fire and then looked at her with sympathy. "Captain, thank you for joining me at dinner. It was delightful to be in the company of a gentlemen whose heart is filled with kindness and courtesy. Thank you and if you will excuse me, it would appear I have some personal matters to attend to before I am unceremoniously expelled from this house." She quickly made her way to the door.

"My Lady!" the Lord of Gallifrey shouted. "I do not recall you…"

She whipped around, fire in her eyes. "What?" she demanded. "I'm nothing, remember? Not a true Lady of Gallifrey so why I should I pay you courtesy you refuse to pay to me? You come here with your loose morals and accusations, making demands and acting the wounded party! What is it that you have lost? You have everything you want! You live how you want, where you want and with whom you want! No one even questions you! Society doesn't judge you because you are the Lord of Gallifrey! I dare to try and make a home and you cannot tolerate that! You walk around London with your head held high making clear you think you are better than any other nobleman or lady, looking down at everyone and passing judgment on their conduct and morals. Perhaps you should look in the mirror the next time you feel so critical and superior, that is if you are even able to see yourself for perhaps all you see is what you want to see. Good evening. Captain Harkness enjoy your stay at Gallifrey. I shan't be intruding on your visit with my husband." She twirled around her skits flaring about her and quickly made her exit.

The Lord of Gallifrey stood near the Captain in complete shock, his face reflecting how stunned he was at his wife's anger and snippy retorts.

"Congratulations, my Lord," the Captain said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "You succeeded in ostracizing the one good thing in your life. Reinette will be pleased that her plan to keep you to herself and do away with her competition has succeeded. I imagine she will be planning to spend your inheritance to make this place the new Versailles. And that lovely lady you just informed was nothing will be forced to return to her family in shame. It takes talent to destroy a life so thoroughly much less your own and innocent sweet girl like her."

"I did not!" he defended although with less certainty.

The Captain stood and walked over to his friend and punched him in the mouth knocking him down onto the Persian carpeted floor, clutching his face. "Yes you did. I never thought you a fool before now. You have struggled against your father, insisting you were better and would not be manipulated or controlled and yet that's exactly what you allowed to happen. If you have any sense, you will beg her for forgiveness."

He rubbed his cheek and glared at the Captain. "I will not! She had no right to those quarters! They were my mothers and …."

"She's dead and gone!"

"Don't!" the Doctor warned.

"She would have wanted your wife to be there and do exactly what she did, make Gallifrey better."

"You don't know that! You didn't know her!" the Doctor shouted, his voice hitching with emotions. "My mother was a great lady who never would have treated anyone the way that wife of mine treated me tonight! The way she continually fawned over you and flashed her eyes at you and ignored me!"

"You're jealous," Captain Harkness said softly. "You purposely insulted and hurt her because you were jealous." He snorted. "You had nothing to be jealous of. She is your wife and I would never infringe upon your marriage. I may enjoy the attention of such a beautiful woman but would never cross the boundaries of your marriage or our friendship."

The Doctor sat on the floor his face cradled in his hand and looked back at Jack as the full impact of his temper hit home. He had just allowed history to repeat itself and acted as cruelly as his father. And, he had allowed Reinette to manipulate him, something he swore would never happen. Now, he had harmed the one person who had essentially done nothing to him other than relieve him of obligations he had run from. He scrubbed his hands across his face. He had truly caused his own misery this time.

"You should give her a chance. She's beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and well regarded. She could be not just your ally but your wife. If I may be so forward, what man in his right mind would walk away from such a beautiful woman who is legally his. You are a fool for walking away from such a lovely creature."

The Doctor sighed and shot an annoyed look at the Captain. "Thank you for so kindly pointing out my faults."

"I am your friend and that is what a good friend would do," the Captain responded.

"I barely know her. We've met a grand total of four times including dinner this evening and yet something about her…"

The Captain reached a hand down to pull his friend up off the floor. "The heart knows what the mind cannot fathom. It may be time to woo your wife, my old friend. Not, that it will be easy now but…" He slapped the Doctor on the back. "As you often say, you are clever!"

The Doctor groaned. Clever he may be but romance was not where his talents lay. And, now the lovely Lady Rose was angry and nothing was worse than a woman scorned. Even more horrifying was now he would also have to take on running of the estate as he was sure she meant what she said. He had to repair this damage and quickly and refocus his energies on how to woo his wife. He looked around the library. Surely there was something here that could assist him… Or, there was always Jack. He looked at the Captain smirking at him and looking a bit too pleased. He groaned and wondered: How had he come to this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the Lord of Gallifrey is vexed LOL. Rose is worried. Jack and the Vicar do their best to push these two strong willed people together.

The Lady of Gallifrey was clearly avoiding her husband much to his frustration. The morning after his tirade at her, he had sought her out to apologize and explain his frustrations and what he felt he proper course of action was for their future and how best to work together. She had indeed moved her quarters that very night and none of the servants appeared to know which rooms she now inhabited. It occurred to him that perhaps they did know but were keeping such information from him at her request. Even Mr. Copper professed ignorance as to her present location.

The Lord of Galllifrey stalked the house on his quest to locate his missing wife, trying the library, sitting room, parlour, dining room, sunroom, ballroom, living area and a few of the many guest bedrooms and even the kitchens, to avail. Each room that was vacant of his wife, increased his foul mood until he stood in the gardens cursing marriage and women in general. That was when he saw her riding off away from the manor and at a gallop as if the fires of hell were at her heals.

He sighed and returned to the now less than peaceful interior of his home which was riddled with the air of an unhappy wife and condemning glares of her loyal servants. Even his office, once stacked with her artwork, was now empty of everything that represented her presence leaving it feeling cold and empty. He paced back and forth thinking about his marriage, how it had come to pass, his actions as well as hers. He was still pondering the marital conundrum when there was a knock at his door. He bellowed, "Enter!"

It was Mr. Copper. "My lord," he began with a bow. "My lady has informed Mrs. Peth and I that you will be undertaking the day to day operations of the estate. There are several matters which require your immediate attention. Shall I schedule a time for us to discuss the running of the house?"

The Lord of Gallifrey winced and sighed. He despised such domestic matters and found them boring and a waste of his intelligence. Aggravation twisted inside of him with knowledge he had brought this upon himself. It then grew into annoyance with his wife who was clearly avoiding him to force this issue. This was her punishment, forcing him to do all these things he hated. Women could be vicious creatures. After musing on how unfair life could be and that he seemed on a course for perpetual suffering, he agreed to meet with Mr. Copper and Mrs. Peth later that day.

That was not the end of his new domestic duties. Mr. Jones, the solicitor, arrived to deliver financial reports and discuss work he had undertaken on behalf of the Gallifrey estate. Mr. Jones had maintained his composure not flinching at finding himself now conversing about the complex affairs with the Lord of Gallifrey rather than his wife. Although, it did not go un-noticed that Mr. Jones made reference to the Lady of Gallifrey's assessment or suggestions or even, how she personally resolved a dispute between Mr. Benton whose sheep had run amok into Mr. Sullivan's farm, eating a good portion of his barley crop. The thought of how she had met with two stubborn farmers and settled a heated dispute and then brokered an agreement with the two men to work together for their mutual profit astounded and terrified him.

His wife was a force to be reckoned with and he had acted the controlling and demanding husband. It was clear he had now been designated as an enemy. The only thought that he clung to was that he was the Doctor, a brilliant man who had outsmarted his own professors at university; devised a way to maintain his own standard of living without sacrificing his ideals; and was confident that he could outwit any young jaded woman into seeing the benefits of an alliance with him and how it would benefit her. He, in his brilliance, was more than capable of persuading her on how fortunate she was to be married to such a clever indulgent husband.

The best plans often fail. Day after day he was forced to oversee the domestics of Gallifrey Manor and day after day he was unable to locate his wife, much less, have civilized discussions with her. Even his friend, Captain Harkness, was often occupied and unavailable to show sympathy for his woes. It occurred to him he could run away back to London, back to Reinette and avoid the whole mess but something inside of him rejected that notion. It wold be like accepting defeat and allowing both women, his manipulative mistress and his stubborn wife, to triumph over him.

Pride won out and he would not allow himself to be bested by these women who had so caused him this grief. If he was honest, it was less about Reinette who he was already feeling ready to move on from for what he perceived as her lies and treachery against him. No, this was about his absent wife, Rose. She challenged him and he would not turn away from that challenge. He accepted it and would show her that he was just as strong and determined as her. In fact, he might be revelling in the challenge part of this. Wife or not, it was about a chase now. The Captain had mentioned wooing his wife. He had never had to work to obtain any woman's affection before. He was handsome, titled and wealthy and accustomed to women flirting with him, pursuing him not the opposite.

He found the thought that he had to chase a woman contrary to what he always knew but also riveting, new and exciting. Here was something he had not done before and although he was revolted with the day to day domestic duties he was forced to perform, he felt so alive at the thought of pursuing his wife and winning her over. Of course, that thought was presently tempered with the atrocious meal he faced during luncheon. Cook had picked up on his dislike of pears and now he found said revolting item laced in most of her dishes. It wasn't just Rose he must win over and impress, it was the household staff as well. He had to earn their respect and the best way to accomplish that was to earn the respect of his dear wife. Unfortunately, that was not progressing as he would like.

Soon, it was two weeks that had passes since the incident of his temper directed at his wife. He caught Captain Harkness as he was about to leave for an afternoon ride into the local town.

"Jack, you must help me before I go mad!" he insisted.

The Captain smiled at his friend who was looking dishevelled and tugging at his hair in frustration. He was impressed the Doctor hadn't run off back to London. His friend did have a history of avoiding the problems he now faced. It was a testament to how much his friend had changed and for the better in the Captain's mind.

"Of course, my friend, what troubles you?"

"Women!" he spit out. "They vex me! Especially one woman in particular!" he growled out and began pacing, tugging at his hair and gesturing with this hands. "That wife of mine won't see me and she's set the servants against me!" He stopped and looked at the Captain. "The cook, Jack! She laces my food with pears, pears! You know how revolting they are! I have barely eaten in a week! It is unacceptable and beyond cruel! How am I to make things right with my wife neigh my servants if I cannot lay eyes on the confounding woman! She avoids me and they help her! Who is Lord of this Manor? And trust me, I am questioning that on a daily basis!"

The Captain chuckled. "My dear friend, true you are clever, more brilliant than any man I know but you have not approached this as a truly remorseful man nor one who is attempting to make amends with his wife. Demands, orders and complaining will not win you friends or influence in matters of the heart. You must think as she thinks. You wounded her. Was your prior agreement not that she would not interfere with your affairs? It would seem she is attempting to keep to that agreement and in fact in a remarkably efficient manner. It was your mistress that instigated harm against your lovely wife and it was you who stormed in further damaging any trust or respect she afforded you which you then succinctly destroyed with harsh words. I did advise that you needed to woo her, as a woman, a wife and as someone you caused harm."

"Yes, but I've tried. She avoids me. It's childish. How can I make amends if she won't even be in the same room as I?"

"What do you know of her life here?" Captain Harkness inquired.

The Doctor looked at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times and his brow furrowed. "I know the servants love her, that she is efficient and capable of running the house and resolving domestic issues."

"That's what she does as lady of the house. What about her?"

The Doctor paused and stared at the Captain amazed at how simple and brilliant that question was. He was correct. He'd focused on her role not her. "She is a talented artist and she likes to ride across the country." He paused and thought more on what people had said about her. "She is kind and pure of heart and mind. She enjoys reading and spent time in the library. I found some books that she had marked to continue and her sketchbook was there. I observed Mr. Copper carrying correspondence into the postal service ergo I could presume she enjoys corresponding with her family and friends." He winced at that thought and wondered what she discussed and if she reported what a horrible sod her husband was. "Fresh flowers," he admitted. "I see the servants bringing in baskets of them and yet they never appear in any rooms I occupy. They must be for her."

"You have been paying attention. This is good. Now then, how shall you use this information?"

The Doctor stood up tall and straightened his brown velvet coat with brass trim and buttons. "I shall use what I know about the lady to make amends. This is my challenge, a war that I cannot lose. My first offence toward victory is to show her that I see her, the woman she is and that I am sorry for my harsh words and rude behaviour."

"That is the Lord of Gallifrey I know!" Captain Harkness exalted.

The Doctor smiled, now feeling a new enthusiasm invigorating him. Then, a thought occurred and his smile dimmed. "You have been off riding quite frequently of late. You would not have happened to have crossed paths with my wife, would you?"

Captain Harkness' smile fell. He had hoped this would not have been a topic of discussion.

The Doctor took a few predatory steps forward, a dark look on his face. "You have, haven't you? You've met up with my wife as she avoids me," he almost hissed, fury sparking in his brown eyes and that hint of jealousy creeping ever slowly outward beginning to consume his rational thoughts.

"It is not like that Doctor. I may have accidentally crossed paths with her on my way to the local pub but nothing beyond that."

"And you kept this from me!" the Doctor accused

"She asked me not to reveal anything to you. The Lady was distressed and worried about her future. She begged me to keep her confidence. My friend, she is fearful of what actions you may take and how it will affect her future, her reputation and her family. Her actions remain virtuous. There is no one else, she has no secret love and is harbouring no affections for anyone. If you want to be jealous of anyone, be jealous of the affection and respect she elicits from those around her, in the servants, farmers, tradesman, orphans or vicar. She is beloved for the simple reason she is kind and compassionate. There is much sympathy extended for her as she is also believed abandoned by her husband and doomed to a lonely life."

The Doctor swallowed hard and breathed out the anger that had bubbled up within him. "How do you know there is no one, that she has not inspired some gentlemen to call upon her and shower her with his affections and promises of fidelity and romance?"

The Captain sighed. "I…may have made a few discreet inquiries to assure no one was acting inappropriately or taking advantage of the lady. I had concerns due to certain rumours about Baron Saxon and his continued threat against you and Gallifrey."

The Captain watched the Doctor sigh and shake his head dismissing such concerns. "Do not disregard the Baron. He is a dangerous man and hates you with every fibre of his being. You know how much he blames you and your father for his family's misfortune. He is intent on destroying Gallifrey no matter who is in his way. You may not care about yourself or your father but you are responsible for your wife. If any harm comes to her as a result of this vendetta and you're inaction, I will hold you accountable."

The Doctor paused and could feel the Captains serious gaze cutting through him. This wasn't just his flirty friend Jack or Jack looking out for him. This was the Captain truly worried for the safety of his wife and taking the Baron's threat with all seriousness. If Jack was this concerned, perhaps it was time he settled the Saxon matter once and for all. Everything, it would appear, was coming to a head. All the unfinished business or matters of family and responsibilities he had turned from were no longer things he could leave behind. He had to face them. First, though, he had to make things right with his wife, Rose.

"Very well," the Doctor finally acknowledged. "I need to find my wife first. Will you at least do me the courtesy of informing me where you happened to cross paths with her?"

The Captain smiled. "I thought you'd never ask! Now, it is time, dear friend, for me to enlighten you on the art of wooing a woman who may not be receptive to your attempts…" The Captain put his arm around the Doctor's shoulder and ushered him into the library to help advise his clueless friend on how to win the affections of his wife.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose had been angry, hurt and worried after her rude and demanding husband had criticized her and made her to feel as if she had no rights as a Lady of Gallifrey and after all the effort she had made on behalf of his family. It was far more concerning though. What if he planned on ousting her and sending her home in disgrace? Her family may never recover from the scandal and what would that mean to her brother when it came time for him to marry? Her reputation would be destroyed as would her dreams for her art. Her parents would be so disappointed.

The thought of how precarious her future was at that moment was almost overwhelming and she cursed the day she ever met the Lord of Gallifrey. She called for Molly and another maid to move her belongings to the far wing of the house, as far as she could get from the arrogant lord. Sleep would not come and her heart raced at all that had happened. She spent the long dark hours worrying and finally picked up pen and paper and corresponded with her dear Cousin Donna.

She related the whole wretched affair to her cousin beginning with the visit from the immoral and presumptuous mistress and ending with her husband's vicious accusations. Tears pricked her eyes as she re-read her letter which made everything all too real. She then found herself writing to her father although with far less emotion and a more conservative reflection on the events. Rose pondered not sending the correspondence to her family but in the end thought it not prudent to give her father fair warning that their family name was in jeopardy. Both letters were given to Molly early the next morning with directions that they were to be posted promptly. Molly had looked concerned as well she should be. Rose dressed for an early morning ride with directions to Mr. Copper that the Lord of Gallifrey had commanded he would be in charge of Gallifrey and to direct all matters to him.

Several of the servants paused in their duties to stare at her. Rose had looked away embarrassed. She then informed Mr. Copper she would be away most of the day and that cook should consult with the Lord of Gallifrey regarding meals for himself and Captain Harkness after which she quickly left the house. It occurred to her that she might have used more discretion in relinquishing her duties to her husband but her emotions were in turmoil and she found she didn't care if he was angry at the method of her divesting herself of the duties as lady of the house. And so, she rode across the country, in an attempt to escape her burdens. Each day she rode and lost herself in the fields and forests or stopped in the village to ask about the progress of the new school and orphanage being constructed. It was simply not in her to abandon the local population. The people of Gallifrey had accepted her when she was not but a stranger and she would not turn from them.

It became apparent each day she fled the manor in avoidance of her husband that the mood within the house was darkening. Each evening when she returned, she could feel the heavy cold air pressing down on her as the house sank deep into the pit of despair from which she had once rescued it. Servants looked at her with sadness and pity but still showed her respect even if her husband did not. Molly informed her one night that the Lord of Gallifrey was a misery and regretted his hasty and cruel words and was bearing the repercussion of his actions and not well. This made Rose smile slightly. He deserved to endure a little hardship. After all, her marriage to him and taking on his estate had done nothing but give him all he wanted. If he had to work for it now and suffer, so be it. It was no more than he had done to her.

Of course, taking satisfaction in his pain also made her feel some guilt. He had used her but she had used him as well. It still was unfair how he treated her and it did not escape her that there was a morality question that both of them must accept. They had been living a lie. As she contemplated her choices and how she'd reached this moment, Molly withdrew a letter from her pocket and handed it to Rose. It was from Cousin Donna. Rose bit her lip and shut her eyes almost afraid to open it but it was Cousin Donna and no matter what, she esteemed her cousin and respected her advice.

_Dearest Cousin Rose,_

_I cannot express enough my indignation and outrage on your behalf with that horrible and rude husband with whom you found yourself bound. He has proven himself to be the untrustworthy and disagreeable person I thought him. His treatment of you, his own wife, is reprehensible. Would I be there right now, I should tell him so directly and that he does not deserve such a fine lady as you as his wife. To think that my dear sweet cousin was forced to confront his own mistress, a woman of no honour and dubious reputation brings me such anger and revulsion. He is a cad and undeserving of you and the honour and respectability you have brought to his family not to mention the substantial dowry he has enjoyed and which benefited his estate._

_My lovely cousin, have you considered it may be best to take your leave of this wretched and immoral creature? Perhaps a trip to London would do you good and allow you to consider your future and how to disentangle yourself from this monster? I understand all too well that he is your husband and in the eyes of society and God you owe him your loyalty but dearest Cousin, you should not suffer his deplorable conduct. I know many a lady has endured a troublesome marriage as a matter or duty to their family and upholding their vows to God but would our dear lord and saviour wish you to suffer so at the hands of a man who clearly is an agent of Satan himself! Oh but I wish you were closer so I could wrap you in the safety and security of my arms and offer you comfort._

_I fear the only condolence I may offer is my complete support and devotion to you. If it comes to pass that this inconsiderate husband who lacks the normal moral guidelines of most of decent society threatens your well-being or in any way attempts at ruining you or subjecting you to his immorality, you must promise to come straight away to London. My husband and I have discussed this agree this is a matter of the most seriousness and that you are clearly a victim. It is our duty as your family and good Christians to offer you protection. Please know we do not offer this lightly and feel great concern for your well-being._

_Dearest, I feel in part responsible for your untenable position. It was I that assisted you to arrange this alliance and my heart is heavy that I did not dissuade you. You are an intelligent and loving woman who deserves far more than face such maltreatment and disrespect. Please correspond with me and advise me of your current standing and whether I should speak to your family. I do not fear confronting your father about such delicate matters and assure you I shall treat your mother with the greatest care as I know such knowledge will be difficult for her to learn. I shall stand at the ready awaiting your correspondence._

_With all my love, your faithful Cousin Donna._

Rose dropped the correspondence into her lap as Molly brushed out her hair and braided it for bed.

"My Lady?" she asked softly and with concern.

"It is nothing, Molly. I am very lucky to have my family to support me in such difficult times and have much to think on."

Rose went to sleep that night wondering if perhaps she should have held off corresponding with her father. It was a restless night for her, worrying that she had revealed too much and now involved her family in this disturbing matter. The next morning, she found herself once again on her horse, this time, making her way to Vicar Mott.

She sat in the Church gardens with the Vicar pouring tea for her.

"Tis a pity we have not yet seen the Lord of Gallifrey at services. I understand he has been back for weeks now. Is he well?" the Pastor asked gently. He could see that the Lady of Gallifrey was in distress. The dark circles marred her face and were emphasized by the paleness of her skin and there was clearly pain and worry hidden the depths of her eyes. It was concerning to him as he had such fondness for her as did his parishioners. There had also been disturbing gossip about goings on at the Manor. Talk of mistresses and shouting and a viciousness directed at the young lady.

"I do not know, Vicar. Perhaps he is ill or ill-tempered at least. I fear I am the cause of his distress and his unhappiness," she finally confessed.

He patted her hand. "Nonsense, my dear. You could not be the cause of anyone's unhappiness much less your husband's."

Rose looked into the kind eyes of the Vicar and felt something break inside of her and tears coursed down her cheek. "Oh Vicar, I think you are wrong. I did cause this in a way. I am a fraud and have been living a deception and now God is punishing me through the Lord of Gallifrey." Rose proceeded to tell the Vicar of the agreement she had reached with her now husband that this would be marriage in name only and how the Lord of Gallifrey had broken their agreement and seemed intent on making her miserable.

After listening to her tell her tale and handing her a cloth to dry her tears, the Vicar spoke. "Many a marriage begins in this manner, you know. It is not uncommon nor is a husband's indiscretions. It is a matter of great concern to me, how he treated you. I confess to you, my dear Lady, I had heard rumours of his indiscretions and of this woman of questionable virtue presenting herself at your home. And before you deny it, yes Gallifrey is your home. I know it and so does your husband. You must trust me on this matter. I know of your husband's trials and tribulations since you relieved yourself of running the house."

Rose looked at him stunned. "Oh dear," she whispered and rubbed her temple before looking back at him. "Gossip. Everyone knows and now it will reach London. Oh my family, our reputations. It is all too horrible to conceive."

"Now, now, you are not to worry about any of that. Everyone here knows you to be a lady of the highest standing and the most virtuous conduct. Nothing shall reflect badly upon you. Your husband, I am afraid cannot claim innocence and he is well aware of the nature of his errors. It is he who must make things right and I believe he is now acknowledging that and my dear Lady, that is all due to your good influence on him."

"Me?" Rose asked shocked. "But I have done nothing but been equally disagreeable with him or avoiding him all together."

The Vicar grinned brightly. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. "You, unlike most everyone in his life, did not coddle him or attempt to tell him what to do nor did you defer to him and make false platitudes. You stood up for your convictions and stood your ground. Not many people have done that and in my opinion it's what the young lord needed. He needs more grounded and honest people in his life. You made him think about who he is and what he wants. Perhaps, it has occurred to him that what he wants is what you can give him."

Rose was stunned and then laughed. "Oh Vicar, I assure you I am not what that man wants! Quite the contrary. He is stubborn and arrogant and condescending and wants everyone to tell him how brilliant he is. He desires his own way all the time and wants no obligations to anyone least of all me."

"Perhaps, or it may be that he tires of that way of life. He has a beautiful, intelligent wife capable of supporting him now, to be a partner and a protector in a world that has not been kind to him. That would be enough to make most men rethink their lives and realize a decadent life in London with a conniving French mistress is empty and unfulfilling. And, I have it on good authority amongst certain young ladies that he is not completely unattractive. It would be no hardship to be married to such a handsome lord even given his tendencies at making questionable choices. A clever strong lady could, with a good head on her shoulders, take on such a man, if she was up to the challenge. Of course, I can certainly understand if you would choose to find him too burdensome and allow him to be the victor in this struggle. After all, he is the Lord of Gallifrey and he is stubborn…"

Rose stiffened. She had never run from any challenge and certainly not from some pompous, egocentric Lord who believes all should bow down and defer to him. It would be like admitting that unscrupulous and overly ambitious French Whore was right and she was nothing. Well, that would not happen. She was properly married to him whether or not he liked it and he committed to their agreement, that she would be his wife, the lady of his estate and she deserved to be treated with courtesy and respect.

Anger began raging inside of her. Who did he think he was casting stones at her, he and his dubious morals and lack of character? She would not allow him to make her scurry away like some guilty, spineless girl who had wronged him. No, she would stand up for herself and make it evident to all who cared to know the truth. And, that truth was that it was he who failed in his marital duties, that he lacked moral character and that it was he who allowed himself to be led about by a woman who lacked ethics or respect for upstanding members of English society, a French refugee who should be thankful for courtesies extended to her instead of questioning the code of conduct in the country she now called home.

Rose looked at the Vicar. "Vicar, thank you for your wise counsel. I have a great deal to think on and I do believe I am capable of doing so on firmer ground now."

He smiled at her. "Good! Follow your heart and do not allow fear to cloud your mind. Fear is an instrument of the devil and he will use it to lead you astray," he cautioned.

Rose smiled and spontaneously hugged the elderly Vicar. She needed the advice he offered and reminded her that she was still Rose, an intelligent, strong and respected lady no matter what her husband said. She would persevere. She needed return home and send off correspondence to her family and Cousin Donna advising them that things were no longer so grim. It was important that they see her as the lady she was and not some fainting and devastated shrinking violet. With a smile and new purpose Rose set off for her home, Gallifrey. And should her arrogant husband cross her path, he should take care as she was in no mood for his arrogance or disrespect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where they talk and the Lord of Gallifrey admits he was wrong. Thank you everyone for reading and for the kind comments.

After her discussion with the Pastor, Rose regained more a sense of herself. That did not mean a change of heart regarding her avoidance of her husband. She still felt anger and was unsure that she could tolerate being in the same room with him. However, she was thinking clearer and sent correspondence to Cousin Donna and her father reflecting her new found confidence, advising them that Gallifrey was now her home and she would not be leaving any time soon. With her spirit thusly invigorated, she continued her daily rides around the Gallifrey estate. She did need to be clever about it though as she found her husband hovering about the barn one day, lying in wait for her. It became a game to her, finding subtle ways to distract him so she could escape, without interacting with him directly.

The third time this occurred, he had a determined look on his face and stood there glaring at the barn as if his sheer annoyance would make her appear before him. Rose was patient and soon opportunity manifested in the form of nature. Two birds flew near the Lord of Gallifrey tussling in the air which seemed to garner his focus. She smiled in satisfaction, mounted her horse, Arcadia, and rode off not looking back.

The Doctor was determined that this would be the morning he would catch her. It was embarrassing that he had been unable to do something so simple as catch his wife on her way out for a ride much less that he seemed equally incapable of intercepting her when she returned. It was yet another lesson in patience and how to pursue a woman. Jack had advised him of how he must woo her gently and patiently with pretty words and kind deeds. This was a challenge for a man such as the Lord of Gallifrey but this day, he would achieve his goal of speaking with her. It was imperative to his success that he at least be within speaking distance and if that took him hovering about the barn all day, so be it. She might be stubborn and determined to avoid him but he was equally determined to speak with her, express his remorse for speaking harshly to her and make things right.

Thus, he arrived at the barn before sunrise and waited, perhaps not as patiently as he intended. Of course, waiting at the barn was not the most exciting activity and for a man accustomed to filling his time with several thoughts and actions at once, it was tedious and boring. Out of the morning sky two Eastern European Swallows appeared, squabbling with each other. They were not indigenous to the region and captured his attention. As he marvelled at this unique occurrence and investigated the unusual birds, he missed his wife dashing off. He cursed under his breath as he realized she had thwarted his efforts once again and then felt determination fill him to the brim.

"No, you don't, Madame," he muttered as he found his own steed saddled and awaiting him. He quickly mounted his horse and took off in the direction she had fled. She had run from him and in doing so had triggered something primal within him, a need to hunt and capture. His heart pounded and his blood raced as he thought about how invigorating it was to race off into the woods and a meeting with his wife. There was no assurances this would go well but just the thrill of catching her was enough for him. Once he caught up with her, he would follow his instincts and prove his worth to her.

It took longer than he expected to track her. He found her horse tethered beneath a weeping willow. She was not far away, sketch book in hand gazing out across the landscape. A smile lit his face as he watched her hand dance across the page as the image of whatever caught her interest came to life. He was taken with this picture of her sitting primly on a patch of grass, the morning light illuminating her golden hair, some of which cascaded down the back of her blue riding habit, her face relaxed and lacking animosity. She was at peace and quite lovely. This was no courtesan or social climbing lady. This was just his wife, Rose, a beautiful woman who didn't need the frippery and sparkling court life of London. This was honest. He dismounted his horse tying him up next to her mare. He straightened his dark blue coat and dusted off his tan breeches and walked over to her.

She had heard him and a frown now marred her face. He refused to be cowed and plastered a charming smile on his face as he pulled a slightly bruised bouquet of wild flowers from his coat, the delicate lavender petals slightly crushed but the sweet scent perfuming his hands. He knelt down on one knee before her and held out the rumpled flowers. "My Lady, I am pleased to finally have this opportunity to express to you my deepest apologies. I have acted rude and in a cruel and most ungentlemanly like fashion. I beg your forgiveness."

Rose had been annoyed when she realized the Lord of Gallifrey had followed her and now she had to _deal_ with him. She was still quite perturbed with his overbearing and judgmental attitude and was in no mood to tolerate his arrogance. It was surprising when he walked slowly toward her with a pleasant expression on his face and even more unexpected when he knelt down on bended knee and presented her with crushed weeds he must have hastily snatched from a nearby field. As if a few wild violets would make right the damage he perpetrated against her. She accepted his offering with hesitation and arched her brow at his apology.

"Yes, sir, you have acted most disagreeable, vile and insulting. If you think a few crumpled wild flowers will absolve you of your sins, you have much to learn about women and being a gentleman. I accept your initial overture of an apology. Acts speak louder than empty platitudes. Perhaps you should prove your remorse and wish to make amends, prove it to me and to the people of Gallifrey.

His face tightened and a scowl was quickly emerging. This was not progressing as he envisioned. She was to be grateful and flutter her eyelashes and tell him how pleased she was they would work through their differences. Instead, he was facing off against vindictive Hera, verbally flogging him for not being sincere enough or paying her proper homage. He stood up and his posture stiffened.

"Lady, I have come to apologize for my hasty and inappropriate words and actions, not to be lectured by you on proving my worth."

"Then perhaps you should remount your horse and return to London and your comfortable home where no one demands courtesy and respect and where you can indulge your desires without accountability and live whatever life you choose. That was the initial plan was it not?" she retorted, her eyes sparking with a still simmering anger at him.

He clasped his hands behind his back and paced before whipping around and glaring at her. "I am trying to make things right with you, trying very, very hard to tell you that I am sorry for mistreating you, that I feel horrible for how I made you feel. Yet, you seem incapable of acknowledging that with your snippy retorts and sarcasm laced voice hurling accusations at me and refusing to acknowledge that I have been chasing after you for weeks in my attempts at making amends. Do you have any idea of the effort I have made just so we could exchange words and I could convey my remorse? Must you act in this disagreeable manner like an ice queen hiding from the sun?"

"I'm the ice queen?" she said, fury evident in her voice. "I am not the one acting Lord of the manor, stalking around looking down on everyone, attempting to waltz in after years of absence and demanding respect, criticising your wife who worked on your behalf, doing everything in my power to preserve Gallifrey and keep your family name in good standing. Do you think storming around the house, glaring at people and questioning all the things everyone has done for you, for the benefit of your family and you not so much as giving thanks, is welcomed? Perhaps we should be discussing the ice King!"

He marched over to her, his chest rising and falling with his quickened breath and staring into her flashing brown eyes. "Why must you vex me so? You are the most confounding and stubborn woman I have ever met! Look at you sweeping in and making everyone love you and hate me! Me, the Lord of Gallifrey as if I am some monster!"

She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly.

"Fine, yes, I was wrong, I wronged you. I should never have listened to Reinette. She manipulated me toward her own purposes. I should have given you a chance to explain what happened and show me you were not the prejudiced and vindictive woman I was told. Quite the contrary, it would appear you have proven yourself a true Lady of Gallifrey," he admitted and then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it until it was in complete disarray. "I am sorry. Whether or not you want to hear it, I am and would very much like an opportunity to start anew so that we might, come to know one another in a more civilized and friendly light. Please my lady, Rose. I am not a monster and I acknowledge my faults. Gallifrey is my home and it has not felt it for many years yet you have made it so again and for that I am grateful. Please allow me the courtesy of showing you my gratitude."

Rose was stunned and in disbelief. He seemed genuine in his intent. Should she accept his apology and release his obvious burden of guilt? Was he doing this because he truly felt remorse or was this only to win back her agreement to assume responsibilities of Gallifrey and free him to return to London?

"If you are truly remorseful about your actions," she began slowly, nervously tucking a curl behind her ear. "Then explain why you were so furious with me, about the quarters I occupied for I truly did not know my mere occupancy would incite such pain and rage. Should I now be constantly on guard for some perceived transgression which will elicit your rage? Will you be unleashing the hounds of hell and damnation on me for some minor transgression? Pray tell me Sir, I deserve the courtesy of your honesty after how you treated me."

He inhaled deeply and let out his breath. It was not an unreasonable request and her concerns had some validity based on his actions thus far. Perhaps it was time to purge himself of some of his demons. As Jack had said, she was kind and compassionate and the people had taken to her for a good reason. He hated discussing his past and especially reliving painful memories but he had to earn her trust and she had already judged him for his mistreatment of her so how much further could he drop in her estimation? He nodded his head at her and held out his hand to escort her back to her grassy spot where he sat with her.

"My mother and younger brother died in a terrible accident," he started tentatively. "It was many years ago occurring whilst I was attending university."

The memories of that time darkened his mind and he once again felt the pain of that day. He recited a tale of a cold and demanding father who constantly found fault in his eldest son. Nothing would make the Duke happy and he strode the halls of Gallifrey Manor in state of perpetual unhappiness and disapproval. His wife was the opposite, always with a gracious smile on her face and showering her sons with love. While the Duke maintained an air of dignity and propriety, the Duchess was approachable and the heart of the home whilst being the epitome of a fine lady. She was quick witted, well read, spoke Latin and French fluently, had a lovely musical voice, was graceful, poised and had the air of a queen. Her relationship with the Duke was odd. He seemed to tolerate her more compassionate nature and she in turn supported him, maintaining dignified demeanour and accompanied him to court, acting the perfect Duchess, admired and respected by all. They were considered quite powerful and their favour often sought by those seeking entry into society or in need of an ally.

He paused in his story before continuing. Memories of shouting between him and his father about everything from his friends, who his father deemed not politically beneficial, to his dress and his choice of studies, were still fresh in his mind. Nothing he did was deemed sufficient. His father had not limited criticism to him but extended it to his younger brother and eventually, it encompassed his mother as well. Gallifrey Manor was no longer a home but a field of battle.

One never knew when the old Duke would storm through intent on hurling insults and demands at his family. He escaped as soon as he could, accepted into university at a young age. It was the only time his father found anything he had done acceptable and even that was with a backhanded comment about his preferred field of study, theoretical sciences and maths. Away from Gallifrey, he had remade himself, building his self-esteem and confidence and learning about the wonders of the world that had been denied him.

Two years later, he learnt of his father's infidelity to his mother and how his father blamed his mother for his father's moral failings, his need to seek solace outside of their marriage. His absence had made his father focus his vicious temper at his mother and brother, not that either complained in their correspondence to him. Until, one spring he heard a rumour that his father had laid hands on his mother. He could tolerate no more. He arranged with a friend, the son of the widow, Lady Isobel MacLeish, for his mother and brother to spend time at Lady MacLeish's country house in Scotland. It was to be a holiday for the three of them. He met them on the way so that they could journey together. The three of them were so happy but things went terribly wrong. A storm swept through and a flash flood consumed the road and carriage. His mother and brother drowned. He, by some miracle, survived. His father blamed him for their deaths and he blamed himself as well. They never would have been on that road if it hadn't been for him. He failed them.

Rose had been sketching him as he recited the story, capturing the man beneath the Lord, his pain and honesty and perhaps a bit of the true Lord of Gallifrey. She set aside her drawing and reached a hand over and placed it on his arm, her face full of compassion for her husband. He looked over at her, his own face pale and drawn as if the horrific event had just happened that very minute instead of years ago.

"It's my fault and I was to blame. I tried to help them and I killed them, the only people who cared for me, who loved me unconditionally. I destroyed my own life. You see, Rose, I can't escape it. I try, I tried to run, to be the opposite of my father, to never be like him. And, look at me! What have I done but return to this house and allowed myself to be him!" he spit out emotionally. "Maybe you should leave, go back to your home, away from me before I destroy you too!"

"No, that's not going to happen. You did not kill them. It was an accident, a terrible accident. And you have to stop blaming yourself and allowing this guilt to shrouding your life. Yes, you can be a complete egotistical, arrogant foolish lord who speaks before he thinks of the consequences but you do realize when you have caused harm and I do believe you regret speaking harshly. You are a good man deep down, even if you don't often show it."

He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Was that intended as a compliment?" he asked not sure if he should be offended.

She smiled at him, her gloved hand still resting on his arm. "Yes, my husband, that was a compliment. I do not find you a complete uncaring rude horse's arse. I think you have the potential to be a great Lord of Gallifrey if you put your mind to it. I do not believe you are like father. You are here now, because you cared about hurting my feelings. Would your father ever exhibit such remorse?"

"No, he would not. And yet I see evidence of my father in me even though I despise him." He stared into her eyes for a moment and saw no judgment. There was a lighter feeling in him now. He would never completely forgive himself but telling Rose about his family seemed to have helped put things in perspective. "I was so wrong about you," he murmured as he gazed at her. "You are as grand a lady as my mother ever was."

Rose blushed and looked down. He felt a smile blossom on his face. Jack was right. She was lovely and he did want to woo her, wanted her approval. It was a tiny warm spark inside of him that made him feel giddy that he had made her blush and with such a simple compliment. She was not one to be impressed by jewels or pretty dresses. The lady just wanted to be respected. He could do that.

"Rose," he said softly and reached a gloved hand over to tip her chin up. "Give me a chance. Let me be the man, the lord, the husband I can be. I may not always get things right, will be rude on occasion and find courtly manners and virtues boring…."

Rose laughed. "You rude and exhibiting questionable conduct?" she teased.

He arched a brow at her teasing. "I may have been guilty on occasion."

"Only on occasion? Sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there are those who may disagree with you on this matter. Not that I would ever be keeping account of such failures."

A huge smile bloomed on his face. "Such cheek from a noble lady of the court! How scandalous!"

She couldn't help but return his smile and without either realizing it, it was a turning point in their relationship. Rose still didn't trust him completely and didn't expect him to turn into a kind gentleman over night, but there was something in him that touched her. Perhaps it was due to his confession of his troubled past, or maybe she saw a yearning in him to be better and wanted to help him achieve that goal. Maybe, it was because he entrusted her with such a painful memory or maybe it's because he was a bit nice to look at, but she was going to give him a chance to prove himself. She might regret it but then again, maybe she wouldn't. In a grassy field with the wind blowing softly through the trees and gazing into his brown eyes begging her for another chance, Rose decided that maybe he was worth the potential broken heart.

They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything. She enchanted him with her knowledge of literature, art and her witty recitations of stories about local people or people she had met in London. Rose had a keen sense of humour and found life in London filled with people of such diversity and odd preoccupations. He enjoyed her perspective and often agreed with her on the decadence and ostentatious splendour of life at the royal court. He equally enjoyed telling her about his studies abroad and in England. He told her the story of how he had saved Captain Harkness from death in Paris as one of the Captain's amorous pursuits ended in a duel which the good Captain won. This opponent's, second, however was unhappy with the result and had called for the Captain's head. It was a ribald tale of the Doctor sweeping in with a distraction and then whisking the Captain away in the nick of time.

Rose laughed with abandon as he told her about their brushes with death, saving a group of nuns who were being robbed and couriering a young child away from Paris to save him from a mob demanding death of all members of the upper class. It was heroic, mad, often filled with illegal activities and oh so adventurous. It reminded Rose of the stories she and Amelia would read at school.

As he lay back in the grass, enjoying a sip of wine from his flask, Rose turned the page in her sketch pad and began drawing him again. She loved drawing him, especially like this, so relaxed and with the light hitting him just so. She blushed as she realized how much she had been looking at him, biting her lip as her thoughts went to decidedly impure places.

He observed this reaction and was feeling pleased. Rose looked back to find him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. She groaned internally knowing he would be difficult to live with if she didn't take him down a notch. "So my Lord, why does Jack often refer to you as Doctor?"

"Are we really going to talk about Jack? I believe we have discussed the good Captain quite enough."

"He is your friend and has extended many kindnesses to me during my hours of need."

"What sort of kindnesses," he demanded, sitting up and looking perturbed.

She laughed when it occurred to her that he was jealous. It was the moment that she realized that part of his wretched behaviour toward her at the manor had not been so much a result of his anger as his annoyance that she had focused on the Captain and not him. It wasn't about him resenting not being the focus of attention of dinner conversation but more about the handsome Captain engaging her when he wanted to be the one to be the recipient of her smiles and affections.

"Well husband, it may have slipped your mind but you did abandon me after our wedding ceremony. It was the Captain that escorted me to Gallifrey and it was the Captain that offered me solace and uplifted my spirits when you so cruelly hurled insults at me. He is a kind gentleman.

"Jack Harkness, a gentlemen!" he exclaimed. "Did you not listen to my tales of how he came to be mired in so many times of trouble due to his romantic inclinations?"

"And you are not answering my question. Why does he call you Doctor?" she reminded him with a twinkle in her eyes, now feeling that she had unearthed yet another aspect of this formerly foul tempered lord's personality.

The Lord of Gallifrey calmed and rolled over on his side propping his head up with his hand and looked at her. "My friends call me Doctor because I'm brilliant. I have multiple degrees and doctorates in many subjects. Basically, chances are if you have a question, I have the answer." He smirked with a twinkle in his eye as he said that.

Rose sighed and leaned down in the grass next to him. "And so modest too."

"Of course!" he agreed. His smile faded slightly. "Rose, I would like it very much if you called me Doctor."

She looked down at the grass where she was pulling at it. He reached his hand over and covered hers with his. She looked up at him. "Of course, but do you not like you're given name?"

"My father gave me that name," he said with an unpleasant expression. "Doctor is who I made myself, who I am. I want you to know me as the man I am now."

Rose nodded and heard her horse whinny nearby reminding her the hour was growing late and the two of them still had to come to agreement about running the house. "Doctor, we should be getting back home."

He stared at her with a look she had not seen on his face before. His eyes were penetrating and there was a heat in them. "Home," he repeated. "Yes, we should get back." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Promise me you won't go off on your own. I worry about you riding unescorted and I would very much like it if you would take me with you, introduce me to the people, show me what I've missed."

Rose looked at him surprise and delighted. Although she felt capable of taking care of herself and had often ridden alone, it was pleasing to her that he wished to do this with her and embrace his home once again. "Of course. I'm sure Vicar Mott would love to see you."

He winced at that but was willing to endure a boring sermon for her sake. In fact, there was a great deal he was willing to endure to curry her favour. His thoughts lying in the grass observing her smiling and how her riding habit clung to her curves were not entirely pure. In fact, parts of him were very much keenly aware of how lovely she really was and how much he wanted to discover more about her in every way. During the entire afternoon and ride back to Gallifrey, he did not spare one thought for Reinette or his life in London. He was so smitten with Rose that she inhabited his every thought. Reinette's fears had come to fruition and everything at Gallifrey was about to change.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Cousin Donna shows up to find out what is going on and perhaps be a little snippy with the Lord of Gallifrey This is a bit of a transitional chapter. Things will start to pop next chapter.

Two more weeks passed by quickly with the Lord of Gallifrey, the Doctor, being most solicitous to Rose. In fact, his entire demeanour had changed. He was more relaxed, enthusiastic and was quick with witty remarks all intended to elicit a smile from his wife. Rose, in turn, slowly warmed up to him as well. She was cautious but found his company so ingratiating it was difficult to maintain any proprietous distance between them. Especially, when the Doctor, and he insisted she call him this, made every effort to include her in conversation, revealed more of his life to her and cajoled her into exposing more of her life to him. The Captain, meanwhile, had retired into the background, watching the two of them dance around one another whilst he subtly nudged them closer together.

There were surprise picnics planned by the Doctor wherein he would sweep her out of a meeting with the household staff or insist she had been inside too long working on a particular painting and wouldn't her muse enjoy a few hours of fresh air and outdoor inspiration. She, in turn, invited him to ride with her to meet the various people of Gallifrey whom she had come to know and respect. At first, they were suspicious of him and a few of the more outspoken members in the village, might have made some cutting remarks to which he did not respond well. As much as he had softened toward his wife, he was still the Lord of Gallifrey and demanded respect. He was not afraid to remind people of who he was and whose land benefited those in the community.

Of course, he was not above, proving himself, or that their respect of him would not be misplaced. Rose smiled as she watched him verbally spar with a particularly condescending viscount who rarely left London but had stopped in the village on his way to conduct business in the North. He had been speaking in a most disdainful manner to the local physician, Dr. Milligan, who was no simple country healer. He had attended the University at Cambridge and instead of moving to London for a more lucrative and possibly aspiring career, he returned to the village to serve the local people who did not have access to more advanced medical care. Dr. Milligan was well respected, quite forward thinking and compassionate. Rose smiled as her husband supported Dr. Milligan and dressed down the Viscount suggesting that perhaps he should suffer the ulcer on his leg all the way back to London or, he could be respectful, listen to the esteemed Dr. Milligan and receive comfort here in this humble but caring community. The choice, of course, was his. The Viscount sputtered much flattery at the Lord of Gallifrey, not wanting to offend him, and submitted himself to the care of Dr. Milligan with a slightly more gracious demeanour.

Rose warmed to her husband each time he presented himself as the Lord she knew he could be, exhibiting honour, respect, compassion, a sense of justice and that he was a good and caring man and not just an apathetic, self-centred member of the peerage who cared little for others other than his own desires. Little by little she felt the walls around her heart falling each time he grasped her hand or wound her arm through his. He began to dominate her thoughts and she found herself sketching and painting him, thinking of his dark brown eyes or focusing on his lips and imagining what it would feel like to press her own lips against his. Would his kisses be soft and gentle or demanding and passionate?

Each time she would remind herself that he had a mistress in London and any day he could bid her farewell and return to his sophisticated and beautiful Reinette. A dark voice reminded her that this was not a marriage based on anything but convenience, an agreement she instigated. But, another part of her, a traitorous and passionate part, whispered that perhaps things had changed. Maybe it was not just she who wanted more? He had been spending every spare moment with her, speaking reverently and with a teasing affection when they were together. What if, their marriage became more? Would it be such a bad thing?

The Lord of Gallifrey was not unaware of his wife's artwork or that he had become the focus of her muse. There was no question in his mind she was extraordinarily talented and should be showing her work at the finest galleries in London and he wished to assist her in making this possible. Of course, him being the focus of much of her art caused a measurable enhancement of his ego along with a thrill of triumph to that part of him that had worked toward impressing her.

He worked diligently, focusing his time and effort at making a good impression on his lovely wife. He would bring her flowers he cut from the garden, much to her delight and surprise; escorted her on rides and walks through the village; attended church services even though he felt his time was best spent on other more important matters; played cards in the evening with her and teased her about her competitive side. He would watch her paint whilst he read; swept her away to a romantic dinner at sunset and taught her about the stars which she enjoyed with rapt attention. She never complained or criticized him on any adventure he planned for her, even when said adventure may have ended in an impromptu run for your life when Farmer Benton's bull escaped and chased them into a pond. That had been particularly memorable as she laughed clinging to him in the cold murky pond as he tried to hold her up and away from the water lapping at his boots but secretly enjoying the feel of her body against his or how her wet gown clung to her revealing what he longed to explore.

He was not a patient man and longed to push the boundaries of their present relationship. She was his wife and he wanted to complete their union in the most natural and healthy way. Her own affection for him was becoming apparent and he had caught her many a time gazing at him in a most impure and dare he say it, lustful way. It pleased him that he had broken through the chaste and demure code of conduct she wrapped so tightly around herself. It was simple to him, he wanted her and she was his wife.

This marriage of convenience no longer interested him. For the first time, he could see a future with her, his clever, enthusiastic and brilliant wife. Happiness was within his grasp and all it would take is one final step. A satisfied smile emerged on his face as he sat in his library. He would seduce her. Various scenarios played out in his mind and a heat shot through his body as his breeches tightened. His delicious wife had no idea the things he would show her and how her nights would soon be spent where she belonged, in his bed as his wife in every way.

It seemed husband and wife were on a path toward achieving what neither thought possible but this path was not a straight line. Along the way there would be bumps and curves. The first arrived in the form of Cousin Donna. She and her husband were traveling to pay their respects to his brother and sister-in-law who had welcomed a new baby to the family. With their sons, safely ensconced with their nanny, they journeyed toward his brother's home, with the intent of stopping at Gallifrey along the way, to assure that Rose was truly in a safe environment and not at the mercy of a vindictive and morally questionable husband.

There had been a few whispered rumours in London about the Lord of Gallifrey leaving London weeks earlier in a fit of temper and riding day and night to confront his wife who some said put her foot down regarding his mistress. As was often the case amongst the peerage in London, speculation as to their marriage and the Lord of Gallifrey's intent was rife and a favourite topic of discussion amongst some circles.

Cousin Donna had listened discretely and her concern for her Cousin Rose had grown. Even though Rose had written to her, declaring her earlier concerns unfounded and that she and her husband had reached an understanding, Cousin Donna had misgivings, worried that her cousin was putting on a brave front for her family. In that regard, Donna was aware that Lord Powell had become decidedly proactive in London of late, leaving his wife behind in the country to remain with their son. Indeed, it appeared Lord Powell was discretely shoring up his alliances and perhaps even, making a few new ones. Whether or not this was out of concern for his daughter's marriage was unknown.

There were also darker rumours about the status of the King's health and those close to him and in parliament along with shifting loyalties. Baron Saxon's name had also been whispered, mostly in fear. Nothing was certain and it was a volatile time at court and in London in general. Great Aunt Violet herself had invited Cousin Donna to tea to discuss the matter.

"We must shore up my great niece's resolve and remind her of her obligations to the family. These rumours are not unexpected but cannot be ignored. I am aware my great niece esteems you and seeks your counsel. Better you than her mother who is incapable of orchestrating the necessary actions to remedy the current untenable matter. Jacqueline is a fine mother in most regards but she allows her heart to lead over her head. Such an approach will not benefit my great niece. Lady McAvoy, I believe you are a woman of conviction and intelligence. You see the situation at hand and understand action must be taken or reputations shall suffer."

Cousin Donna had nodded dutifully but internally was cursing Great Aunt Violet for not seeing that Rose was in over her head with that wretched Lord of Gallifrey.

"Lady Farrington, I assure you my first duty is to assure my cousin's well-being and to see she comes to no harm in any regard. Cousin Rose is a capable young woman and has assured me in her recent correspondence that her earlier fears regarding the Lord of Gallifrey and her marriage were premature. I do not believe she places much credence on London gossip."

"She must," Great Aunt Violet emphasized. "She does not have the luxury of living a life without concern of opinion. Her reputation and that of her family rests on her actions and conduct as well as that of her husband."

Donna felt annoyed and tried to reign in her temper. "And what of the Lord of Gallifrey? Does he not bear equal responsibility given it is his actions that have inspired the present preponderance of gossip and creative speculation. It is hardly appropriate or right to place the entire burden on Cousin Rose and given we were all aware of the Lord of Gallifrey's less than acceptable conduct and morals prior to her marriage."

"Lady McAvoy, my great niece understood her duty to lend an air of propriety to the Gallifrey Estate, take things in hand and foster an air of respectability in her husband. It was understood this would not be an easy task but it was one she agreed to undertake. Neither family expected her to resolve her husband in the few months she has been married but we do expect her to demand discretion of him. These public outbursts and displays cannot be tolerated and it is her duty to inform him of the damage he has caused and take actions to preserve the good name of Gallifrey as well as Tyler. I trust you can convey the concerns of the family to her and offer her assistance?"

"With respect, why do you not correspond with Cousin Rose yourself?" Donna asked.

"My acknowledgment or condemnation would add credence to these rumours. I must remain neutral. You, on the other hand, are her dear cousin and it is known that the two of you are as sisters and confide in each other. No one will think twice if you were to call on her and offer your respects at her marital bliss."

Donna sighed. This was typical of a lady such as Great Aunt Violet who held reputation and social standing as more important that Rose's happiness. Cousin Donna would, of course, call on her cousin but not for the reason Great Aunt Violet recited. She would go because of her concerns for her cousin's well-being not her reputation. The only matter of her meeting with Great Aunt Violet she agreed with was keeping the involvement of Lady Powell at a minimum. She shuddered to think what Cousin Rose's mother would do to the Lord of Gallifrey should she become aware of some of the more horrifying and scandalous rumours bantered about London. Then again, perhaps the rude Lord deserved a good berating by Lady Powell. Still, Cousin Donna would not be satisfied until she saw to Rose personally.

Thus, Cousin Donna and her husband found themselves calling on the Lord and Lady of Gallifrey late one Fall day. Rose and the Doctor were only just returning from a picnic in the country, hand in hand with the Lord of Gallifrey leaning in and whispering into her ear a suggestion for a dinner under the stars in the garden that evening, just the two of them, as Captain Harkness had been called to return to London. Rose was more than amenable to this suggestion until she looked up and saw Cousin Donna. Upon seeing her beloved cousin, she made a happy noise and ran to her in a display of affection and joy her Great Aunt Violet would have declared most unbecoming a lady.

The Doctor stood off the side annoyed that his plans for the evening had been thwarted. A tight smile in place he walked over to meet his guests.

"Doctor, may I introduce my beloved Cousin Lady Donna McAvoy and her esteemed Husband, Lord Leeland McAvoy.

The men formally bowed to one another and Cousin Donna curtsied although a hard look remained in her eye as she looked him up and down noting his rumpled state and mud encrusted boots.

"You must forgive us," Rose acknowledged blushing. "We have just returned from a ride around the estate. May I inquire how long you will be with us at Gallifrey?"

"Only two days, I'm afraid," Cousin Donna informed her. "We are on our way to visit my husband's brother, wife and their new born. I hope our unexpected arrival has not inconvenienced you. It was quite a spur of the moment decision," she informed Rose whilst still shooting glares at the Lord of Gallifrey who unflinchingly glared right back at her.

"Not at all!" Rose replied, oblivious to the tension around while her husband's face darkened and his jaw clenched at the news. He had planned to enjoy private time with his wife now that the Captain was gone. These new guests would further delay his romantic plans and he was in no mood for socializing with anyone other than his wife. His ardour for her had reached new heights and his nights were filled with visions of her and plans to show her what a truly impressive husband he could be.

Donna noted the unhappy expression on his face and smirked. She directed her attention back at Cousin Rose who was gushing with enthusiasm.

"You must be weary from your travels. I shall have Mr. Copper escort you to rooms at once. I am so happy you are here," Rose affirmed and squeezed Cousin Donna's hands. "You must catch us up on the news from London and your sons' accomplishments."

That night, the Lord of Gallifrey spoke little and spent most of dinner pouting. Rose was oblivious as she was so thrilled to visit with Cousin Donna. Lord McAvoy sat back observing all from his wife recanting tales of their children to Rose's enthusiastic conversation about family and life at Gallifrey to how the Lord of Gallifrey sat silent and moody. Cousin Donna was not the only one on a mission to Gallifrey to suss out the disposition of the Lord of Gallifrey and if there was any credence to the London gossip. Lord McAvoy had his own obligations and duties to those who had a vested interest of the status of affairs at Gallifrey. Political alliances in London were shifting as the King's health waned. Making the right friendships now would keep he and his family safe. There was much said about the Gallifrey estate and much depended on what the Lord of Gallifrey did next and about who he really was. The old Duke was ill and there was concern about this Lord's ascendance. Who would he support and what would be his agenda?

When they had retired to the library for the gentlemen to enjoy a glass of port, Donna pulled Rose aside for a quiet moment unaware or at the least, uncaring that the Lord of Gallifrey kept a stern eye on her.

"Cousin, be honest, are you happy?"

Rose smiled brightly. "The happiest I have ever been."

Donna smiled and nodded. "I am pleased for you. Your earlier correspondence left me most distressed and…" she paused and looked over at the Lord of Gallifrey, finding his dark eyes on her and directing a pointed gaze back at him before turning to Rose. "I hesitate to disclose this given your current happiness and do not wish to burden you with things that may not come to pass or are fabrications made by those envious of your current bliss."

Rose's smile dimmed. "You have no need for concern, Cousin. My husband and I are reconciled from our previous misunderstandings and have grown far closer than I ever thought possible. I have grown to esteem and…" Rose hesitated not wanting to use the word love until she had disclosed such heartfelt affection to her husband. "and, my affections for him are beyond anything I have felt. I have learnt that deep down he is a good man who has endured many burdens in his life thus leading him to making choices that many could never understand."

"Dear Cousin," Donna began and took Rose's hands in hers. "I beg you to use caution in matters of the heart and not be swayed by a pretty face or allow your compassion to blind you to the actions and conduct of a man who keeps a mistress in London and is the subject of much gossip and scandal. Even now, as you smile sweetly at him and profess your affections, there are those who cannot stop discussing his reprehensible conduct or that of his mistress in confronting you in your own home or how he defended her questionable honour over yours!" Donna finished with emphasis, her voice rising ever so slightly and enough that the Lord of Gallifrey heard and looked furious.

Rose heaved a sigh. "Cousin, the matter which you disclosed happened weeks ago and my husband and I have had much discussion on it. He has apologized and profusely. Indeed, I do not believe he harbours any affection for this mistress and fully expect she is to be dismissed in short order."

Cousin Donna arched a brow at this. "And he has conveyed this to you in those words?"

"Well, no, not in such a frank manner but his intent is clear. He wishes a proper and complete marriage to me and I shall not fulfil the duties of the marital bed until I have assurances that he is committed to our marriage in full."

This worried Cousin Donna. She shot another annoyed look at the Lord of Gallifrey who stood stiff, his posture indicating a seething anger and all of it directed at her. Cousin Donna was not intimidated. She would face the devil himself if it meant protecting Rose. She turned back to Rose.

"Oh Cousin, I fear you may be placing too much faith in him. He has appealed to your good heart and realized how he may firm up his standing whilst achieving his own personal goals. Please, Cousin, take care. Be direct and make him fulfil his vows to you, declare how he shall keep his promise to be a faithful husband and look him in the eyes as he does so. It distresses me that I must question his motivations as he is your husband but I feel as your Cousin and someone who loves and wants the very best for you, I must be vigilant on your behalf. There are those in London who would suggest he has not changed and is using you for his own gain only to set you aside when it becomes convenient and continue his life of debauchery and excess thus demeaning you and ruining the collective reputations of Gallifrey and all our families."

Rose was taken aback by Cousin Donna's impassioned plea. She thought back on the events since Madame Poisson's visit and they were filled with anger, embarrassment, rage, apprehension and melancholy. She had thought herself on the verge of losing everything and yet found herself maturing from the pain and struggle and learning to understand her husband through his tragic past and efforts to make amends to her along with his own growth as he found his home in Gallifrey with her. London may gossip as it will but Rose had to follow her instincts and her heart. Perhaps she had misjudged him or misconstrued his intent but that could be clarified. She trusted Cousin Donna implicitly but this was her marriage and her future and the only person she could trust in this matter was herself and her ability to see into her husband's heart.

Finally, after thinking on Donna's warning she looked up at her, not as an innocent girl freshly married or attempting to find her dreams but as a woman who had endured emotional upheaval, endured and persevered. She smiled softly. "I do understand what you are saying, Cousin and I appreciate your concern."

"The concern is not just mine," Donna said softly. "I shall not go into detail but know there is growing concern in the family."

Rose sat up tall, now annoyed at her family's presumption to dictate to her regarding her marriage when it was they who arranged the union. "Perhaps my family should have taken the matter of my husband's reputation into account prior to my marriage. A contract was made with full disclosure. I am married to the gentleman and for a matter of months. My focus is not in London but here in Gallifrey with my husband as it should be."

The Doctor walked over, having observed this exchange between his wife and her cousin and listened to some of what Cousin Donna had said. He felt his mood darken as this cousin attempted to subvert his efforts at persuading his wife to trust him. He was unhappy with this surprise visit and even more livid with attempts at interference with his marriage.

"Perhaps Lady McAvoy should like to address her concerns with me directly since this is a matter of my reputation," he suggested with an edge to his voice.

Cousin Donna was not intimidated. "Very well, Sir, as I was informing my dear cousin, news of your activities in London have been the topic of much discussion and speculation. Your actions of late toward my cousin have been cause of great concern. It is known you care little for your reputation but now your actions effect my cousin and our family. You may live without a care but the rest of us must bear the impact of your careless disregard."

His composure was rigid as he looked down at Cousin Donna. Indeed, the very room itself seemed to vibrate with his anger.

"My marriage is not the concern of anyone other than my wife and I. I shall not be dictated nor lectured to by anyone, Lady. Perhaps those decadent and self indulgent members of London society should focus their attentions on their own lack of character and morals such as their refusal to acknowledge the needs of the London poor, the downtrodden. the ill who lack proper medical care and the homeless within the city who die on their streets each day, instead of directing their salacious gossipy attention on Gallifrey."

Donna stood up and faced off against the Lord of Gallifrey, not the least bit intimidated. "And perhaps you should see to your own salacious affairs in London, Sir, before passing judgment on anyone."

It was Lord McAvoy who finally intervened to bring the conversation back to a less controversial topic while Rose sat by looking annoyed at both her husband and cousin.

"My Lord," Lord McAvoy began and stuttered slightly as he continued. "My wife means no disrespect. She wished only to convey the family's concern and assure Cousin Rose's wellbeing given the nature of the rumours."

The Doctor seemed to calm slightly whilst glaring pointedly at Cousin Donna who directed her own judgmental gaze right back at him. After Lord McAvoy cleared his throat, the Lord of Gallifrey turned to him.

"Yes, I'm sure your wife is well intended and now you can convey to those concerned that my wife is well and I shall see to her needs and her reputation," he informed them with an arrogant Lord of Gallifrey tilt of his chin.

He was displeased at this interference in his house and with the attempt to foster mistrust with his wife. He would not tolerate it. His wife's cousin may have Roses interests in mind but fouling his house with talk of life at court with the simpering, currying favour, decadence and falseness was too representative of his father and the things he despised.

He would not allow that corruption and influence into his home, especially not when he could see a future here in Gallifrey with Rose. She represented the life he wanted and he would not allow that to be taken from him. He was the Lord of Gallifrey and too long had he run from that obligation, wanting to distance himself from what it represented, his father. Now, he could see that Gallifrey for what it was, his home, and a place that would be what he made it. Rose had shown him that some things were worth fighting for. It was time for him to start doing just that.

Cousin Donna still didn't trust him, despite his assurances he would defend Cousin Rose's honour. She couldn't leave things alone without one final warning. "I shall hold you to your word to protect my cousin's reputation, Lord Gallifrey and so shall the entire family."

The remainder of the evening passed by slowly and filled with tension. Rose did her best to be a solicitous hostess and kept topics neutral, on Gallifrey and her latest correspondence from her mother recounting more adventurous tales of her young brother. Cousin Donna would insert a few comments and a few barbs directed at the Lord of Gallifrey who was equally adept at returning sharp retorts although disguising them enough so as not to give Cousin Donna further ammunition against him.

Lord McAvoy, for his part remained silent only intervening when his wife bordered on insulting their host. He loved his wife but her sharp tongue could often cause him some discomfort and he could not allow that to happen with the Lord of Gallifrey. It was clear to him that much had changed in Gallifrey since Cousin Rose had arrived and things were not so grim as some may conjecture. In fact, he was anxious to report back to his allies on his findings. He was a man who often relied on his instincts, assessing a person's character based on words and deeds and he had done just that with the Lord of Gallifrey and did not find him lacking. In fact, quite the opposite. As he watched the Lord keep an eye on his wife whilst gazing introspectively into the fire, he saw reflected in him determination and a fiery passion to keep what was his and stand against anyone who tried to take it from him. This was a man with more honour than people gave him credit for and despite what many would say against him, he would stand up for his convictions. He would be a dangerous opponent and Lord McAvoy hoped he was never on the opposing side of any battle with this Lord.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This earns its adult rating in the next chapter. It's a bit smutty ;)

Cousin Donna and her husband left earlier than expected largely due to the moody unwelcoming behaviour of the Lord of Gallifrey and Lord McAvoy's wisdom in removing his wife from this environment before she and the Lord of Gallifrey engaged in an altercation the severity of which might just bring the house down around all of them. Of course, he did not reveal this was the purpose of their early departure. He had heard from the servants that a storm was approaching and it might be prudent to continue their journey post haste. The Lord of Gallifrey chose to make his gruff goodbyes over late breakfast claiming he had business to attend to. Rose and her cousin embraced as the McAvoys made their leave and vows were given for continued correspondence and to keep each other close in their hearts. After waving her cousin off and as her husband had disappeared into the library, Rose made her way to her studio where she sat before a canvas.

Cousin Donna had asked for some of her paintings to take with her to London. Rose was nervous but eventually consented. Cousin Donna assured her the paintings, depictions of Gallifrey, the surrounding country and people would be well received. It was difficult for Rose to let them go. Her work was a part of her and simply handing them over, even to Cousin Donna, was as if revealing an intimate part of herself she had kept shuttered from the world, safely tucked away in her own personal sanctuary. In the end, she realized this was what she had been working toward and entrusted Donna with these precious parts of herself.

As she sat in her studio, the sun dancing across the walls through the cloud dappled sky, she couldn't help but think about Cousin Donna's visit. Her cousin had made a valid point. She needed to talk to her husband and clarify his intent and his commitment. Presently, he was involved in some matter related to his work in London wherein he had committed to a project at London University. Not all of his time in London had been spent on leisure pursuits and the scandalous behaviour most assumed. Her husband was brilliant and collaborated with some equally intelligent and clever men founding the Royal Institution of Great Britain to foster the advancements of the sciences and promote scientific studies. His dear friend and mentor, Henry Cavendish, an eminent theoretical chemist and physicist was deeply involved in this institution and the two men worked in conjunction toward its success. He had received correspondence from Mr. Cavendish that morning and was thus indisposed with such important matters.

Rose was proud of her husband's involvement in such a noble pursuit and was disheartened he had not received more recognition for his achievement. She would need to remedy that. Perhaps a letter to her father to insert a good word with the right people could promote her husband's accomplishments rather than any notoriety for his less auspicious behaviour. She set aside her artwork to do just that and also write to her mother recounting her visit with Cousin Donna.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

That night she found herself at dinner on her own as her husband focused on his work, papers messily strewn across tables in the library. When she ventured in to check on him, she found him pacing, eyeglasses perched on his nose as he muttered and tugged at his hair, making notes and shifting papers. She smiled and asked if he she could bring him anything. He paused pinching his nose and looked over at her, a warm smile emerging on his face.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to so thoroughly abandon you and especially not now that we have our home to ourselves."

Rose walked up to him and looked down at the renderings with complex calculations scrawled across them in designs she could not comprehend. She wound her arm through his, offering her support. He seemed to sigh in contentment, pleased at her company.

The rest of the evening, he expounded upon his work, bantering about technical phrases and theories she could never hope to understand but made every attempt in order to be a part of his work. As he had made efforts to support her artwork, she likewise wished to understand his work and the importance of it in his life. She knew her husband was brilliant but it became clear to her that brilliant was an understatement. A few times during his babbling recitation and animated discussion of his work, she was able to understand some of what he spoke on. She truly felt a student to his professor but her vary presence seemed to help him relax and focus and thus even though she felt lost and perhaps unable to comprehend every detail, she stayed with him, asking a few questions every now and then. A few times he declared her an inspiration, laying a kiss on her forehead and leaning down to scribble some new note or calculation on a diagram. Eventually, she sat nearby with a sketch pad, enjoying this quiet time whilst he worked. It was as if they were two pieces to a puzzle and even working quietly on their own projects, they fit together. When the hour grew late, she bid him good night. He looked disheartened that she was retiring and walked over to her.

He took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I promise you, tomorrow I am yours. Thank you for indulging my need to dabble on these plans. It meant a great deal to me to have you here." He then bent and kissed her hand, his lips lingering on her warm skin. Rose blushed and gasped a little at the thrill that shot through her at that slight contact.

"I…enjoy spending time with you," she finally whispered. "I'll just…um, go now. Do not linger too late, husband. I shall hold you to your promise," she continued, her voice with a slight husky quality.

His eyes were deep and dark and it was difficult for him to let her go and not ravish her right there in the library amongst his papers. Even this evening, with her sitting quietly by his side as he worked, she was enticing him. Tomorrow, he promised himself, tomorrow she was his and things would not be left unsaid or unconsummated.

The next day found the Lord of Gallifrey with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to a day of uninterrupted time with his lovely Rose. Typical to how things had worked of late, he was interrupted and quite displeased about it. There had been a dispute brewing in the village. The tavern owner's daughter had been caught in a compromising position with the eldest son of Mr. Naismith who owned the general store. Emotions were high and threats made which soon manifested in violence as two families pursued a bitter dispute each blaming the other for their children's fall from grace. Residents of the village were locking their doors against the violence and it would take the Lord of Gallifrey to end to the confrontation. He rode out late morning to put an end to it. As if in reaction to his mood, the sky darkened and rumbled ominously.

Rose, of course, understood the need for her husband to make a personal appearance and broker peace between the two sides. She also understood he disliked such matters and thought violence over such petty bickering a waste of time and energy for all involved. The plans for the day, of which she had not been privy as her husband was surprising her, were now delayed While her husband was away, she decided to meet with Mrs. Peth to discuss domestic matters. This plan also was interrupted when one of the local villagers, Mr. Owens, was escorted in by Mr. Copper and informed Rose the Vicar Mott and his young curate, had been in an accident at the orphanage, a tree had fallen on the building causing much damage and injuring those within. Dr. Milligan was on his way but was being delayed due to the storm which was worsening by the hour. Rose looked outside and saw the wind whipping through the trees.

She ordered Mr. Copper to gather bandages, supplies, assemble some of the workers to travel to the orphanage and have her horse prepared. Mr. Copper cautioned her due to the storm but in typical fashion for her, she dismissed his concerns. There were injured people including children who needed help and it was her duty as Lady of Gallifrey to see to them. She would not cower in her home from inclement weather.

When the Lord of Gallifrey returned, the weather had worsened and indeed was as worrisome as Lord McAvoy had warned when he left with his wife the previous day. A mix of cold rain and icy sleet pelted the grounds of Gallifrey and trees were thrashing about in the powerful winds. The sky was dark and menacing and thunder rumbled in warning that this was not a storm to be dismissed.

He entered and threw off his sopping coat walking over to the roaring fire to warm himself. Mr. Copper was by his side with glass of brandy.

"Mr. Copper, inform my wife the matter in the village is settled." He looked out at the inclement weather. "I will need to revise my plans for the day…" he smiled. "Perhaps, an indoor picnic in the library. That could work nicely. I think we should…"

Before he could finish, Mr. Copper interrupted him. "My Lord, forgive me but my Lady is not here."

"What!" the Doctor snapped. "What do you mean not here?" he said in a venomous tone.

"I am sorry, my Lord, she left shortly after you did. There was a terrible accident at the orphanage and she left with some of the men to render assistance, the Vicar…"

"What do you mean she left!" the Doctor roared. "In this foul weather! You let her leave in such dangerous conditions!" he continued to bellow.

Mr. Copper looked fearful as his Lord raged. "There was no stopping my Lady. She was determined and concerned for the Vicar and the children. She insisted and left post haste. We have not heard word since."

The Doctor flew into a fury the likes of which the servants had ever seen, marching over and grabbing his coat as the storm whipped up to match his rage. Fear mixed with anger that Rose would do something so foolish as venture out in such weather. Flashes of another time a storm raged seeped into him like icy fingers clutching his heart. Memories of a carriage swept away in a wind whipped, flooded landscape and events so horrible they consumed him dragging him into a dark place made his heart pound with worry. He knew the streams nearby were already overflowing their banks and his breath caught as he thought of her at the mercy of such dangerous weather.

He turned a condemning eye on Mr. Copper and snarled. "You should have stopped her!" He fastened his jacket and marched toward the door. He paused and looked back. "Have blankets warmed and a hot meal ready when I return and I swear if any harm comes to her, this entire house will pay the price!" He slammed out of the house leaving a trembling staff, mounted his horse and raced off toward the orphanage as if the devil himself was nipping at his heels. He would not lose another person he loved.

It barely occurred to him that he was using the word love. He hadn't attempted to describe or categorize his feelings for Rose prior to this moment. All he knew was that he had to find her, keep her safe and inform the stubborn woman she was never to do such a foolish thing again. Neither the cold rain nor the wind deterred him as he pressed his steed onward, jumping fences, racing through mud and debris flying through the air whipping at him until his horse refused to move onward. Water was rushing across the muddy road in a roaring torrent. Under some trees on the other side, he saw his wife, clinging to a tree trunk as the servants that had accompanied her tested the water in an attempt to cross.

"Stop!" he ordered them as he slid off his horse. "The current's too swift!" The men backed away, sliding in the mud of the softened earth. He saw Rose make a move to help them.

"No! Rose stay there!" he commanded, terror making his heart pound at the thought of her anywhere near the swift moving water. He saw a tree cracked and leaning downward further downstream from the torrent of water and led his horse over to it.

"You," he shouted at one of the men. "Do you have an axe?" The man nodded and slowly made his way through the mud and rain toward his horse and removed an axe from his pack. He made his way back and tossed it across the water to the Doctor who caught it and walked over to the tree. With the strength of a man in love and in fear for his beloved, he slammed the axe down on the tree over and over again until he heard the satisfying crack as it fell. He dropped the axe into the mud and lashed the tree to his saddle and spurred his horse on to drag it to the ever deepening water. Eventually he shoved it in, the current grabbing it and shifting it down stream.

"No!" he shouted and gritted his teeth in determination as used all his strength to shove the three against the current toward the other side. The servants on the opposite bank were in the water fighting the rush of the icy current to help him and soon they had the tree across although for how long they did not know.

"Rose!" he shouted to her, looking to see her through the frozen rain, stinging his face. He watched on as one of the servants held onto her and help her toward the tree. She paused once to look back at her horse much to his aggravation. "Leave her! You have to cross now!"

She looked back at him, her brown eyes frightened, but the moment she stared into his eyes, her gaze became determined and brave. Even in his fury at her foolishness at traveling in such dangerous weather, he admired her courage. This was his wife and she was coming home with him or there would be no home for him ever. He leaned onto the tree trunk and held out his hand. The servants held the tree at their end but it was still wobbling and shifting in the mud and water.

"Rose! Now!" he commanded. She nodded, said something to the servants and climbed onto the tree, making her way around branches amidst the pounding rain and sleet as she crossed the makeshift bridge. The wind howled and tugged at her coat, soaking her through as she slipped and grabbed at a branch to steady herself. Each shift of the tree or misstep she made, was torment to the Doctor. He was unaccustomed to this unrelenting fear. It was as if his worst nightmare had manifested before his very eyes. For the first time in many years, he found himself whispering a prayer to a God he wasn't sure he believed in. The moment he lost his mother and brother, his faith had all but disappeared leaving him refusing to believe in anything other than what he could make happen, in science and the physical real world but now, he was willing to believe in anything, even a God he thought had abandoned his family. He needed her safe in his arms and would do anything to make that happen.

Rose for her part, knew she was in trouble the moment the storm began. She left the orphanage as soon as she assured the Vicar was awake and being seen to and the orphans moved to a safe and dry location. She left some of the servants there to continue to assist the Vicar and his people and left to make her way home. Unfortunately, the storm worsened as she neared Gallifrey. It was almost impossible to see with the way the wind howled and rain poured down from the heavens. She knew they had to stop and take refuge when they found the road flooded. The water was rising so fast that she was beginning to panic and worry that in her haste to return home, she had endangered not just herself but her servants too. The men were preparing to lash her to a tree when she saw him, her Doctor riding out of the pouring rain dressed in his long brown traveling coat, a look of determination on his face. She felt her breath catch as she found herself looking across the rising waters into his eyes.

He was angry but it was more than that, it was fear and then she realized what she'd done. He was reliving the loss of his family. Deep regret and concern for him filled her. He shouted orders and she watched him quickly cut down a tree and with a force of will she had never witnessed, she watched him command the men and make a bridge. Her own determination strengthened. She would make it across the roaring waters to him, her husband and there would be no tragedy this day. As he was praying for her safety, she was praying that her husband not be forced to relieve any more tragedy. Climbing across the tree was terrifying but she kept her eyes on him feeling his strength reach out and envelope her. It seemed to take an eternity and each step left her breathing hard and fearful until she made it to his outreached hand.

His hand grasped hers and yanked her the rest of the way across to him. Just as he pulled her to him the tree trunk shifted, knocking them down into the mud and floated down stream. She looked at him in terror and threw herself into his arms which he wrapped around her and held her so tight she could barely breath. He stood up, lifting her out of the frigid, thick mud and looked across the flood waters toward the men who waved him on as they took the horses by the reigns and made their back further into the trees and away from the water. He shouted at them to get to high ground and he would send help later.

Without another word he pulled her to his horse and tossed her up onto its back without a care of propriety and climbed up after her, pulling her icy and shaking body against his with a harshly whispered, "Foolish Woman!" The ride home was brutal. Rose was shaking not only from the frozen rain but from the danger and what could have happened as well as how angry her husband was. She didn't know what awaited her when they returned to Gallifrey but knew there would be conflict and confrontation.

The Doctor was too relieved at having his wife alive and his arms to feel the inclement weather, although, there was also a burning anger deep within him. He was tamping it down for now but it was sitting there waiting to spill out the moment he had the stubborn woman home and out of these wet clothes. Another part of him, a more primitive and masculine part was enjoying a certain satisfaction at an image of his pretty wife lying in the warmth of his bed but that image was soon replaced with the irritation and anger at her choice of leaving the house in a storm, risking her life and the life of their servants in the process. Irritation was the mood that remained as Gallifrey came into view. He carried his shivering wife into the house where servants were scrambling and carried her upstairs to where Molly and several maids awaited to help peel off her wet clothing and warm her. He directed one more dark scowling look at her before turning on his heel and storming off to change his own clothing. Rose knew that this was not over and she had to be prepared to answer to her husband…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - this is the chapter that earns this story its adult rating. Thanks for reading! If explicit type stuff bothers you, then I would skip, the point at which he tosses her on the bed to about 10 lines from the bottom.

Rose sat by the fire in her quarters dressed in a white cotton shift with a matching dressing gown wrapped around her. Molly and another maid had filled a tub with warmed water which she had gratefully climbed into as they warmed clothing and flannels by the fire. Afterward, they had rubbed her vigorously with warm flannels and dried and combed her hair. She was still trembling occasionally but her lips no longer had a bluish tint and her cheeks were regaining a healthy flush. Tea and warm brandy was nearby as more blankets were wrapped around her. It was only a matter of time before a decisive knock sounded on her door. It could only be one person, her husband. She was not looking forward to this discussion.

He entered the room, his strong and commanding presence a tangible force, and dismissed Molly and the maids who quickly fled not wanting to be near the unhappy Lord. It was clear by his stiff posture and the dark look in his eyes, this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"You are feeling better?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, much. Thank you for…coming for me," she said softly , looking at the goblet of brandy in her hands.

He walked over to the fire and glared down at her. "I shouldn't have had to. It was foolish and irresponsible for you to go out in such dangerous weather! What were you thinking?" he demanded in an accusatory tone.

At first she flinched but then she felt her resentment welling up. She was not a child and would not be lectured to. "I was thinking that the orphanage was in trouble and Vicar Mott was hurt. They needed help and Dr. Milligan wasn't nearby. There are over a dozen children in that orphanage and as you mentioned the weather was fouling. It was my duty as Lady of Gallifrey and a sponsor of the orphanage to be there and render assistance."

"Duty! Was it your duty to be foolish and impetuous in running out into a dangerous storm? Was it your duty to stubbornly refuse to admit that you endangered not just yourself but our servants in the process?"

She shot up off the chair, trembling once again, only this time from anger. "How dare you talk to me that way! Would you have stayed safe and warm in this house while your people suffered, needing assistance you could provide?"

"Do not project your faults on me, Madame! This is not about my actions but yours! You acted emotionally and without a thought for who you endangered or the repercussions of what it would mean to place yourself in harms way!"

"Emotionally!" she shouted. "I did not, Sir! I ordered preparations to render assistance and provide comfort to those in need, not run hysterically out into a storm as you are implying!"

He moved closer to her, using his height in an attempt to intimidate her. "You knew that storm was dangerous and still you went out making an illogical and completely irrational decision," he spit out. "Then, instead of staying in a place of shelter you, in some fit of feminine delirium, decided to risk your life and venture forth into the heart of the storm as it lashed down at you!"

"Feminine Delirium!" she shouted and threw her glass of brandy into the fire causing it to flare in manner symbolic to her own temper. She clenched her fists and tilted her chin up in defiant way that had his nostrils flaring in a barely leashed fury.

"I ventured forth, as you so aptly put it, as I did not wish to cause you concern as I knew you would. It seemed the logical thing was for me to make an attempt at the journey home rather than stay in the orphanage whilst causing my husband anguish!"

"Do not blame this on me! It is you who based your actions on false assumptions and some perverse sense of womanly logic. I would have come for you myself if you had done what any person with good sense would have done!"

Rose clenched her fists, her face flushed with anger as he dared lecture her in that haughty lord of the manor tone. "I will not be treated like some…some foolish, wilting damsel in distress incapable of thinking an independent thought!" she shouted at him.

His own anger consumed him but it quickly turned into something more. Oh he was furious with her for risking her life but seeing her like this, indignant, shouting, face flushed, full of passion and oh so alive, he could only respond one way. He reached out and yanked her against his chest. She inhaled and struggled slightly as he dipped his head toward he, pressing his mouth against her soft lips and wrapping her tightly in his arms. It became clear she was not opposed to his advances. She softened and gasped as his tongue swiped at her bottom lip, begging entrance. Soon, she not only relaxed, her body pressed against his, her breasts pebbled through the fabric of her shift and dressing gown which gaped open.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him just as tightly as he held her. She felt warm everywhere as his lean hard body pressed into her curves. His tongue slipped into her mouth and a moan rumbled through her much to her shock and slight embarrassment. She knew the basics of a wife's marital obligations but no one had mentioned this. The feeling was so powerful, of wanting to feel him pressed against her, feel his mouth on her and run her fingers through his hair and across the hard planes of his body. Then, there was the warmth pooling low in her body and the need to press herself against him as if seeking out some friction but not knowing what. One of his hands slid down her back and cupped her bum and she gasped again as she felt something hard pressing against her abdomen and how seemed to seek friction as well.

He groaned into her as his tongue slid against hers and she felt him nipping at her. Rose knew she wanted him but wasn't sure what or how to go about it. How had their argument turn into this and was she ready for whatever this was? Donna's advice about looking him in the eye and demanding a vow from him, of his dedication to her and the end of his relationship to his mistress rang loudly in her head. She loosened her grip on his and gently pulled away. He didn't stop her but didn't' let her go entirely either.

"Rose," he whispered in a growling voice.

"Doctor, I… " She paused and tried to catch her breath and blushed at this proximity and how he was gazing at her, his dark eyes almost caressing her or devouring her. It was clear he wanted more.

"This…that is, if we do this, it changes everything," she finally was able to say and looked up at him.

He had a smile on his face that was unlike any look he had yet bestowed upon her. "Oh yes, yes it does," he said in a rumbling voice. "This makes you mine, wife."

Rose felt her face become hot and was sure the blush extended across her entire body. "Yes and it, well it makes you mine too," she finally finished and looked at him, realizing how much she wanted that. It was important to her to know that he was hers alone.

He arched a brow at her. "Of course, I will deny you nothing of me." He looked at her body and back to her face as he slid her dressing gown off her shoulders and it pooled at her fit on the floor. She shivered a bit, standing there in nothing but her shift and crossed her arms across her chest self consciously. She had never been so nude in front of a man and was unsure how this would work but knowing she wanted it.

Finally, she cleared her throat and stood up tall and gazed up at him. "And that will be exclusive, you sharing yourself with me, meaning just me and no one else." She looked at him pointedly.

He chuckled, the sound of it deep in his chest making her shiver and her toes curl. He cupped her face in his hands. "You mean for me to dismiss anyone who may have been previously providing me with what should be my wife's privilege alone or is there something else?" he asked with a slightly teasing tone.

She arched a brow at him. "Husband, I think you know what I mean."

He almost laughed again at his prim and proper wife attempting to demand exclusive rights to his bed but so shy about the topic she could barely say it. He couldn't resist tormenting her after he had spent so many sleepless nights relieving his sexual tension to thoughts of her. "I think not. You must be clear my wife. Tell me what you want. Say it," he said his voice deep and demanding.

Rose flushed again mentally cursing him for forcing her to articulate something so private. "I do not wish to share my husband's carnal knowledge with anyone else. I cannot continue with this unless I have your word as a gentlemen and my husband that things with your mistress are done and over and, that she is dismissed and will no longer enjoy the intimacy you…that is to say that you will share with me."

He smiled again at her and the hesitant way she conveyed her desire and the adorable way she blushed. Once again, he challenged her and she met the challenge even if it was difficult or embarrassed her. He loved her for this and he intended on showing her how much this very night.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his long fingers around one of her delicate wrists tugging it close to his mouth were he placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point. "Yes, my wife, what I share with you tonight, is yours alone. I will see to it that things are ended with Madame Poisson and her contract terminated immediately. I want only you, my sweet Rose."

Rose could barely breathe with the way he kissed and held her wrist combined with the warm neigh scorching look in his eyes. She had never felt so consumed by this heat and want and all she was capable of doing was nodding her head. Without another word he swept her up into his arms.

"No more separate rooms. You are my wife and your place is with me."

He cradled her in his arms and marched out of her quarters, down to his room kicking the door open and then closed with a bang. He then laid her down on his massive bed and began undressing. Rose watched him with her mouth partially open as he tossed aside his brown velvet jacket with gold detailing, unbuttoned his brown, gold and blue waist coat which he also tossed aside, his eyes never leaving hers. A smile quirked his face as he saw her lips part and her eyes widened as he divested himself of his clothing piece by piece.

He pulled off his shoes and stockings and began removing his fitted breeches which clearly showed the outline of a bulge indicating his desire for her. Her eyes fixated on his hands as he unbuttoned his breeches and shoved them down his lean hips revealing his tented white undergarment. His linen shirt now hung loosely on him, gaping at the open collar showing a smattering of brown hair on his chest and he moved closer, sliding over on the bed until he was lying next to her.

Rose bit her lip nervously trying not to look at his obvious desire for her and focused on chest which was rising and falling as he moved closer to her. She wasn't sure what to do and tugged at her shift. He stilled one of her hands and brought it to his face rubbing his slightly scruffy cheek against her palm and then placing a warm kiss there.

"Don't be nervous," he said, his voice gravelly. "Just follow your instincts and trust me."

She blushed again and looked away. He moved closer to her and laid his hand on her knee. She shuddered slightly as he slowly traced his fingers up under her shift to her thigh where he paused and traced circles with his thumb. Rose swallowed hard and looked up at him. His face was tense, his eyes pools of black and he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered close as she accepted him into her embrace feeling their bodies make contact with only a thin cotton barrier between them. He groaned and deepened their kiss his hand firmly gripping her thigh, the heat of it driving her own need to flare within her.

He didn't push her although she could tell he was holding back, that his passion was intense and he wanted more. His mouth moved harder against hers and she responded in kind, her hands sliding around him and dipping beneath his shirt onto the hard planes of his back. She'd never touched anyone so intimately before and revelled in the sensations of the hard muscle contrasting with soft skin and slight abrasiveness of his hair. She relaxed more in his embrace and felt him tangle their legs and pull her leg over his so their hips aligned.

As he aligned them, he began moving more aggressively, nipping at her lower lip and peppering kisses along her jaw line and nuzzling her neck pausing to suck a tiny bit of skin in his mouth, marking her. Her heart was pounding and from the way his chest was pressed to hers, his was matching hers. He moved down her shoulder shoving the strap of her shift aside to press more kisses to her shoulder as his hand slid around and cupped her bare bum beneath her shift. Rose arched upward at this contact not understanding but trusting her body. She felt a slick heat between her thighs and was growing concerned at the odd twinges she felt there and whether or not this was normal

He didn't give her much time to ponder, whispering her name and tugging roughly at her shift ripping it down to exposer her breasts.

"Doctor," she gasped in surprise as the cool air hit her tender breasts which he soon enveloped in his mouth with a moan of satisfaction. His clever tongue drew designs around her nipple as he hummed into her skin and Rose felt a fog envelop her mind. There was no more analytical thoughts only want of him, to feel him everywhere and to explore his body as he explored hers. She wiggled against him and began tugging at his shirt. He released her breast with a pop and quickly pulled his shirt off giving her a lusty smirk as she took in his chest running her hands curious up and down and around his body hesitating at the waistband of his undergarment.

One of his hands guided her head to his chest were she gently laid a kiss. He gasped feeling her soft voluptuous lips on his hot flesh. He had fantasized about this, having her naked and wanton in his bed. He hadn't anticipated how erotic her innocent curiosity would be and felt his length harden even more than he thought possible. Things would end quickly if he didn't push things along.

"Rose please!" he gasped as her tongue darted out for a quick lick. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting how much she wanted this even if she were unsure exactly what _it_ was.

He rolled her over on her back and continued ripping and tugging her shift from her until she was lying nude before him, her pale flesh a stark contrast to the sappire blue of his coverlet. She tried to cover herself looking pink with embarrassment.

"No," he commanded. "Not here. No embarrassment or covering yourself in our bed. This is ours to share," he reminded her gruffly and pulled her hands away so he could learn every curve of her. As she lay before him, her arms lying up by her head, she felt something unfurl in her. It was a sense of womanly power, that she was making his eyes go dark with want, that it was her body that he wanted and no other. She'd brought him to this state. It was a heady. She watched as he pulled off his undergarment and his manhood sprang forth. Her eyes again widened and she made a surprised _oh_ with her mouth.

He smirked at this as he leaned over and kissed her navel and continued kissing her lower and lower until his palms rested on her thighs which he tugged apart. Rose nervous gripped the bedding. For the first time she was feeling anxious and a touch fearful. He looked up at her and paused.

"Shhhh, my love. Do not be nervous. I promise to go slow. Trust me," He then dipped his mouth down between her thighs and licked her most intimate parts. Rose arched up and moaned, never having felt anything like that and fisted the bed linens not in fear but in passion. Her eyes were shut tightly as she felt her husband hold her thighs apart as his tongue dipped and swirled and did wonderous things to her, things that she was sure would damn her for the feelings they incited for surely only something forbidden or sinful could make her cry out and beg for more until she felt a tightness in her explode at one swipe of his tongue.

As she lay catching her breath, he leaned over to kiss her thighs and paused amidst his pleasuring oral assault on her womanhood, his fingers began touching and caressing her sensitive and slick sex, tentatively probing her. She gasped as he slid a finger inside of her and she stilled unsure of what she was feeling. He murmured soothing words to her kissed her navel, nuzzling her as his fingers caressed and stretched her. He slid up over her and gazed into her eyes before leaning down and deeply kissing her.

She could taste a tang of herself on his lips and before she could think of much more felt him pressing himself into her, shifting her thighs and angling his body with hers. He breathed in deeply as if trying to calm himself and looked at her, his eyes glazed and want with need. "Rose, please. I need…" He gasped and breathed heavily.

She realized this was him asking her to let him finish, to complete what he'd started. She knew this part may not be the most comfortable but she wanted to give him this part of herself. "Husband, Doctor," she gasped and reached forward to caress him. He shuddered. "Rose please!"

She was uncertain other than she wanted them joined and encouraged him to finish what he started. He gripped her hips and angled their bodies and slowly slid inside of her crying out once as her tightness enveloped him. This was sweet hot velvet torture. Oh it had been ages since he'd been with an innocent woman and he swore none had fit him like Rose. He gritted his teeth and held onto his control trying not to thrust as madly as he wanted to in order to give her time. When he looked at her face he saw a look he would never forget. Surprise, discomfort but more than anything, love. She loved him and it shined in her glistening eyes.

He watched a tear roll down her face and pressed a kiss to her cheek and nestled his face near her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Rose and felt him slid inside of her and gasped unaccustomed to the sudden sensation and slight pain. It was so intimate and odd but there was something wonderful about it too. She felt him move and shifted trying to find a comfortable position and her movement seemed to elicit a pleasurable moan from him and she felt it too. It was having him there, his body against hers, inside of her and then gazing into her eyes as if she was the beginning and end of everything. He whispered his love for her and something inside of her shattered. His hands, so strong and firm, holding her steady encouraged her legs upward around his hips. She wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back as he began to move within her.

The slight discomfort began to turn into something more. There was a burning as his hot breath grew faster puffing against her shoulder and manly grunts and groans followed. Words flew from his mouth, filled with language the likes of which she was unaccustomed but soon she couldn't really hear them as her mind filled with that pleasant fog and she felt a tightness and heat where there bodies were joined. Each slide of him in and out began driving her mind to distraction. It wasn't just his hard length pumping in and out stretching her beyond what she thought possible or the pinch and discomfort of the action, it was lust and heat and the sound of their bodies slapping against one anther. He began moving faster murmuring her name like prayer and her legs tightened and she sought out more friction. One of his lovely hands reached between them and pressed into her warm slick heat and it was like she was exploding around him, convulsing in pleasure which he soon followed in a shout as he spilled himself into her.

She lay limp and relaxed, her skin glistening with the result of her exertion as he rolled off of her, a look of satisfaction on his face as his head hit the pillow. Rose felt a blush on her cheeks as she realized they lay naked and covered in the evidence of the intimate act they'd just engaged. She bit her lip as the cool air of the room hit her and shivered slightly.

She heard him chuckle and roll over to her, propping his head on his hand and looking smug. "Wife," was all he said.

She moved and winced, feeling a tenderness between her legs from where he had just marked her as his. He reached over and trailed his fingers down her shoulder, chest and rested at her hip. "Shall I warm you again?" he asked with innuendo and heavily lidded eye.

She giggled at his obvious attempt at seduction. "I think you need rest, husband, unless my education on marital duties has lacked some measure of truth."

He laughed out loud with his chest shaking in mirth. He reached over and grabbed his undergarments and used them to clean them both up, still looking relaxed and happy. After tossing them aside, he pulled the blankets around them until the slipped against the cool sheets and lay his head down on the pillow looking at her with a sleepy gaze.

"I think you have challenged me, wife."

She blushed against and looked down at his chest. "I…what I mean is that it was…"

"Brilliant, that you have a masterful husband who brought you pleasure you never thought possible."

It was her turn to laugh now. "And with an ego the size of very large frigate!"

"Mmmmm, but a well earned ego," he murmured shifting closer to her and putting his arm around her shoulders until she was nestled close to him."

"Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder.

"You are very welcome but I should thank you as well wife and I intend on thanking you repeatedly."

She giggled again. "She nipped his shoulder. Mmmmm we shall see who thanks who this night although I fear I shall be useless in the morning if we continue."

He looked at her and arched a brow, his eyes sparkling with amusement and dare she say it, love. "Perhaps that is my plan, to so satisfy my young energetic wife that she cannot leave my bed, to properly christen this marriage as was intended. To make you happy and content."

"I am very happy," she whispered to him, her hand with her wedding ring reflecting the candle light now cupping his face. He held her hand to his face and closed his eyes as if this was all wanted and needed in the world and turned to press a kiss to her palm. When he looked at her, his eyes were warm and conveyed how much he wanted to repeat their intimacy and he leaned over to kiss her, a kiss she returned with much vigour and demand. The passion of that night was repeated and the couple gasped and shouted their love to each other. It was the true beginning of their marriage and partnership but that happiness was fragile. There were those who did not want the Lord and Lady of Gallifrey to find happiness and joy. In fact, dark forces were already at work to destroy them, rip apart their joy and reign horror and darkness on Gallifrey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where we learn about Amelia's life and where the Lord of Gallifrey confronts Reinette!

After the storm, it was as if Gallifrey had a new air about it. The Lord and Lady of Gallifrey were united and their feeling of contentment spread amongst the people around them. The servants seemed a bit cheerier with a spring in their steps and not even the grey wintery weather which left a nip in the air could diminish the warm looks reflected in the eyes of the Lord and Lady of the house.

In fact, there was a new kind of gossip circulating around the lands, one that was whispered with much affection and respect, about how the Lord of Gallifrey seemed to have found a new zest and enthusiasm for life and for Gallifrey. He and his wife invested more time and efforts into the community and especially after the storm that had torn through the lands. Roads and fields had been washed out, trees felled and buildings damaged. It was a time of renewal and rebuilding and the Lord and Lady of Gallifrey were an integral part. Not even correspondence from the old Duke of Gallifrey issuing orders regarding duty, honour and his personal expectations and how his son had failed at certain of these could diminish the young couple's enthusiasm. Rose was ever present and supporting him in every regard, not allowing the spectres of the past to haunt their future.

They were partners, lovers, friends and almost inseparable. In the evenings, he would pace and spout off ideas and plans for his work with the Institute and improvements he would like to make at Gallifrey. Rose would sometimes assist him with sketching his designs as he described them. The first time she sketched his idea, bringing it to life before his eyes, he was in awe and thanked her in a way only a husband could. That night, the doors to the library were locked with only gasps and giggles sounding out in the room making evident their need for privacy.

Rose continued her correspondence with Cousin Donna who informed her that her paintings were well received and requesting she have more delivered. The Doctor was nearby when she received this news and pulled her into his arms in celebration swinging her about and declaring her brilliant and that it was time to share her talent with the world. His pride shown in his eyes and again, a door may have been locked for private celebration.

Not all correspondence was good news. There was a disturbing letter from Miss Amelia Pond. Her family's fortune had plummeted. Her brother had married the young women he involved himself with in a scandalous manner and declared his intention to live a happy simple life with her, rejecting his parent's plans for his future. Her mother had fallen ill and her father descended into a bitter dark place spending his time at his office in an attempt to separate himself from the family that had disappointed him. There was no talk of Amelia or her future. Her formal coming out into society was delayed until her mother had regained her health and her family more recovered from her brother's scandalous betrayal of their trust. There were many whispers about how Dr. Pond had exceeded his place in society and the evidence of this was how his children lacked the necessary discipline and virtues of decent society. It was cruel and vindictive and all too evident of the harsh moral criticism of London society.

Amelia found refuge in the company of her beloved Dr. Williams. She would secret herself away to spend time with him in the garden, most scandalously without a chaperone. They both knew it was wrong but Amelia was so lonely and so in love with him she cared not. For his part, Dr. Williams, who had now graduated from medical school and was seeking employment, attempted to distance himself from Amelia for the good of her reputation and the benefit of her future. Alas, the good doctor was also in love with her and could not resist her plaintive looks or her declarations that he was all she had, a good man in her life that she esteemed, begging him not to abandon her. Thus they met in secret, talking about books and art and the many things they shared in common. It was only a matter of time before things progressed and progress they did.

Dr. Williams asked her father for her hand in marriage and was soundly refused and not just refused, but viciously dressed down and bitterly reprimanded. His own family were unsupportive lecturing him that he needed a proper wife, one who was grounded and used to the meagre existed of a physician as a husband, not some spirited girl who had been spoiled and raised to be waited on. Their view of Amelia and her family was tainted. They were simple working class people who did not understand why he spent time with schooling when he could be married and working at the butcher's with his father. He needed time to think and perhaps speak with Amelia and explain their love was impossible.

Amelia learned of her father's refusal and was furious. She confronted her mother who still proclaimed she was too ill and distraught over her son to consider Amelia's future. For her part, Amelia, rebelled accusing her mother of being so self-absorbed in her own pity and of the loss of her standing in society that she would drag Amelia down with her. There were many tears on her mother's part, moaning of why God had afflicted her with such unruly and disrespectful children and begging for her smelling salts. In frustration and fury, Amelia fled to her rooms and set to writing Dr. Williams, telling him in no uncertain terms that she accepted his proposal and desired to affirm her commitment to him, even if her family did not approve of their union.

Dr. Williams attempted to gently dissuade her, reminding her of the stigma that would follow them and the difficulties of a life based on violating societal mandates and acceptable behaviour, but Amelia would not hear of it. She declared her life mired in darkness and misery and the longer she lived in her parent's house the more they would pull her down with them into the pit of despair in which they now descended. She could not live without him and would face society's judgment for her conduct once they were married and settled. Dr. Williams was concerned about this course of action and given he had no firm offer of employment, but Amelia persuaded him that they needed to be together. She would sell some of her jewellery and finance their life until he was employed.

She wrote to Rose once she had run away with Dr. Williams to Gretna Green to be married. Amelia pleaded with Rose, asking for shelter amidst the chaos and disgrace of her elopement. Rose sighed after reading this tale but also felt sympathy for Amelia and her new husband. Her own life could have been filled with such misery had she not taken a chance as well as a hold of her own destiny. Had Amelia not done the same albeit in a slightly more overt and rebellious manner? She tapped her metal quill pen, an invention of her husband, on the table as she considered her husband's reaction to offering sanctuary to the young couple who had rebelled against society and their families. With a sigh, she made a hasty decision and wrote to Amelia at the inn at Gretna Green where she and her new husband had taken shelter and offered a temporary sanctuary, but with stern words regarding her impulsive behaviour and assuring that discussion would be had regarding finding a solution to the present dilemma of Dr. William's lack of employment. Rose just hoped her husband would understand her need to offer the scandalous couple a chance.

Fortunately, the Doctor was not completely at odds with his wife's invitation to the young couple although he warned her that this arrangement would not be permanent. He did profess his understanding of how judgmental London society could be and the need for a fresh start. He gazed lovingly at her as they discussed how impetuous those in love could be and how it made one do mad things. They were both aware that they may be judged harshly for offering to receive the couple but in this regard, her husband was firm. He did not care what society or his father thought of him. In fact, he had a glint in his eye as he took this chance at once again rebelling and showing he would not be controlled by any societal constraints.

This, however, raised another unresolved matter, his need to close down his London house and formally end his alliance with Madame Poisson. This formal dismissal required his personal attendance. Rose was not happy with him leaving her to return to London to face his ex-mistress but she understood it. Despite what most believed, he was a man of honour and needed to attend to this matter on a personal level. Madame Poisson was already aware of the deepening of affections between she and her husband but had yet to accept her services were no longer required.

The Madame stood firm in her home and her lavish lifestyle, spending even more outrageous sums in the Doctor's absence as if to punish him. It was time for it to end. He vowed to Rose to make quick work of it and return to her post haste, promising her in not just words but passionately in her arms and Rose trusted him. She believed in her husband. Some women would call her a fool but she had entrusted her heart to him and he had not let her down. The day he left was a day of such sadness for her, even though she knew Amelia and Dr. Williams would be arriving to keep her occupied. The passionate embrace between them seemed never ending and he refused to say good bye, only that he would return as quickly as he could.

As expected, Amelia arrived with her new husband late in the day after the Doctor departed. Amelia looked radiant in a dark green traveling dress with fur trimmed brown coat and a matching green bonnet that set off her hair. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she introduced Rose to her new husband.

"Dr. Williams," Rose greeted and curtsied.

"Lady Gallifrey," Dr. Williams bowed.

Rose beckoned them to be seated in the parlour and asked Mr. Copper to arrange rooms for them and have tea delivered.

"Dr. Williams, I feel I must be frank and direct with you. My husband and I have welcomed you and Amelia as guests in our home due to my affection and concerns for Amelia. I am sure you can appreciate that we have risked our good name by accepting you into our home given your conduct and elopement which has further scandalized Amelia's family and put your own career in jeopardy. I also understand your own family has ceased contact with you essentially setting you and Amelia adrift. This is of great concern. Pray tell me Sir, what are your plans for the future? How do you intend to support Amelia?"

Dr. Williams, who was no more than a few years older than Amelia, paled at Rose's direct comments. He was a handsome young man of slight build with brown hair and light coloured eyes. He dressed conservatively in the attire of a physician. He was quiet and chose his words carefully. Amelia looked shaken by Rose's comments and fidgeted while staring at her hands clasped in her lap.

"My Lady, I thank you and Lord Gallifrey for welcoming Amelia and me into your home despite our circumstances. I wish to assure you of my love and devotion of Amelia," he said and looked at his wife affectionately and she returned his gaze with a look of complete love.

He turned back to Rose. "Amelia and I would have wished for a better outcome, a true blending of our families but alas, it was not meant to be. Her father is still in mourning for his son's future and unable to see Amelia as the bright and lovely beacon she is. His choice was to remit her to a life as a companion to her mother with no hope for a proper future. I am afraid he viewed my own potential as something less than acceptable. I would have accepted this criticism and denial if it were not for Amelia's misery. She deserved better than the life she was being consecrated to and well…I love her. I esteem and love her very much, so much I was willing to risk everything for her." He looked over at Amelia again, his face softened. "And she is worth that, worth the risk of society's condemnation."

He turned back to Rose. "My Lady, I will do anything to see to her comfort and security, no matter what. I beg you, please if you cannot offer me your support, do not deny Amelia. She has suffered enough."

"Roderick no," Amelia said, shaking her head and turned to Rose, desperation in her eyes. "Please Rose, please help us! I beg of you! You have always been a kind and dear friend. I ask nothing other than time for my dear Roderick and I to make a life. He is a wonderful doctor. He only needs a chance to prove himself. We do not seek an eminent position for him but only an opportunity to prove he can help people and he is good at it."

Rose felt her heart go out to them. She would speak to her husband about this dilemma. Perhaps he could speak to one of his colleagues at the Institute. Possibly someone there would take on Dr. Williams as an apprentice or assistant.

"I will speak to my husband when he returns and we shall make inquiry for you Dr. Williams. I cannot make any promises but it is possible my husband might know someone who would take you on despite your circumstances."

"Oh thank you, Rose! Thank you so much!" Amelia enthused throwing hers on her knees and placing her head in Rose's lap much to Rose's embarrassment.

"My dear Amelia, you would do the same for me should our roles be reversed," he said, laying a loving hand on her friends head and looking over at Dr. Williams who himself looked embarrassed. Tea was served and discussions about life in Gallifrey commenced. Rose tried her best to focus on her guests and not think of her husband on his way to London, back to face Reinette.

The journey to London was not an easy one for the Lord of Gallifrey, taking far longer due to inclement weather and poor road conditions. He disliked being apart from his wife. He had grown accustomed to her cheery demeanour, teasing and affection. She was much more openly affectionate than most ladies of society, a fact which endeared her to him. Having to travel to London where he spent so many less than happy years, even in the company of Reinette, was disagreeable and made his insides twist. Why Reinette so stubbornly clung to him was a matter of great consternation. He had sent Captain Harkness on his behalf to deal with the lady and offering her a generous stipend to assist with her transition to independent life, a life which she would enter with the many gowns, jewellery and furnishings he had gifted her. It was not as if she was a pauper or that she was being unceremoniously shipped back to Paris to face the angry crowds for her status as a courtier.

No, this was a personal matter now. She was a woman scorned and was going to drag him through the mud if she could. He would not allow that, of course. There was too much at stake now. Rose was too important to him and he could not allow her reputation to bear the impact of his poor life choices. As if symbolizing his deteriorating mood, the weather worsened as he reached London. It was cold, grey and raining. He wasted no time and went straight to Reinette's home and as more evidence of her bitter state, she made him wait for over an hour. He paced the drawing room back and forth growing more aggravated as time elapsed.

When she entered, she was the picture of the elegant lady, looking radiant as if there was not a cross bone in her body.

"My angel!" she greeted and floated across the floor to him in her elaborate white and silver gown as if she was declaring herself a vision of purity. She embraced him to which he responded in a stiff unwelcoming manner.

"Reinette, do not be coy. You know why I am here although why you have forced my presence when my intent is clear I do not pretend to comprehend."

Her smile slipped slightly and her eyes narrowed. "You have allowed yourself to be manipulated by that purported innocent little farm girl. Do you not see her for what she is?" She snorted. "The man I knew would never allow some little spoon fed girl to lead him around by the nose and especially given the way she treated me! She has no respect for anyone other than her own family and interests. How dare you not defend me and make me pay the price for your inability to be a man and take hold of your own house! Perhaps you are not the strong Lord I once knew! It disgusts me how she has domesticated you and I am not the only one. Everyone now knows what a weak fool you are! But, it is not too late, you can show her who is the Lord! Dispose of the little wretch! Teach her respect!"

He stood throughout Reinette's dramatic discourse looking bored and slightly annoyed. "Are you quite finished with your display of drama?" he asked in a cutting voice.

Her face contorted into one of rage. She quickly walked over and slapped him, her large emerald ring cutting his face. He wiped the blood away as if it were nothing.

"You do not get to treat me this way! It is I that saved you when you had nothing but your own misery! I kept you from the brothel, built you a home here, exposed you to the finer and more pleasurable delights available to a man of your talent and position! You would be dead if it were not for me! You owe me, Lord of Gallifrey," she spit out. "And I intend to collect. I shall not be tossed aside and certainly not for some little blonde whelp! I am Jeanne-Louise Poisson, former mistress of King Louis XVI! No one sends some lowly Captain to toss me aside and no disreputable Lord shall speak to me in this fashion. You should be thankful I even deigned to be your mistress, a clear step downward from my prior eminent position. I shall be treated with respect!" she shouted and grabbed a vase from a table and through it at him.

The Doctor easily stepped aside. "Are you quite finished, Madame?" he demanded in a stern voice. "I wish this matter settled. I have offered all the luxuries contained in this house and which I have gifted to you over the years along with a small stipend to see you through until you may align yourself with a new sponsor. It is a generous offer based on our years of association and my fond memories of you. The more you draw this out and hiss and spit like a wet cat, the more I wish to withdraw my offer," he finished in a dangerous voice.

Her eyes flashed in fury at him. "I will inform you when I am finished, Lord of Gallifrey. You who think you can come here and order me about." She smiled wickedly at him. "You have always been a clueless fool! Tell me, did it never occur to you how we met, why a woman of my talents and reputation chose to lavish them on you, some spoiled little boy running away from his father, a rebellious and disgraced Lord with few friends and allies." She laughed. "Oh, you were so desperate for affection, it was easy to seduce you and I was even paid for doing so."

He stared at her, his face a stony mask at this revelation which seemed to please her.

"Finally, you begin to see do you not? You were nothing and still are despite what that little wife tells you. Someone wanted to see you fall even further, to watch as your father pulled away his support and destroyed your legacy and you, the foolish little whippet you were, did nothing but pour yourself into the beautiful woman who offered you pleasure. All the court talked about your fall into depravity, how you placed sexual conquest over everything and your family fell further into debt and despair. Oh, but you are still a fool." She turned her back on him and walked away to a mirror, touching her hair and playing with a curl before turning to him. "I was compensated to lead you astray and quite handsomely. Of course, when I realized you were not a complete failure in the more pleasurable arts, I used that to my advantage and decided to take you on. Baron Saxon was most put out with me but he could see that it could still benefit him thanks to me."

"Saxon!" he spit out, a simmering rage beginning to burn within him.

"Yes, my Angel, your nemesis has been in control of your destiny for quite some time. He paid me well and assisted my cousin's escape from France. He is also a man of rather unique appetites one rarely finds outside of France," she said with a salacious smile. "Oh, but I have disappointed you!" she said in a false soft voice. "Poor Angel. And you thought it was all you." She tsked him. "It could have worked between you and I, you know. All you had to do was stay away from that vapid wife and away from Gallifrey; given the Baron what he wanted. But No!" she said in a more vicious tone, glaring at him.

"You had to fall in love with her, stay and build up your estate, form alliances! Now it's too late and you will lose everything! And when she is gone, when he takes your love from you, don't expect to come crawling back to me."

He marched over and grabbed her by her coiffed hair, yanking her head back. "What have you done!" he demanded, fury oozing out of him.

She looked at first shocked and then angry. "Unhand me or you will never know what happens to her!"

He shoved her down to the floor in a crumpled mass of satin and silk. "You will tell me now what you have been up to or so help me I will see you shipped back to Paris and personally delivered to the blood thirsty masses desiring one more head of the aristocracy they hate so much," he spit out in a frightening and tight voice, his eyes belying the rage of a man who would not hesitate to follow through with his angry threats.

Reinette, for the first time looked nervous, seeing the leashed violence in him and scurried away. "You are too late! Did you think word of your joy and happiness did not leak back to London, that he would not know? He may not have succeeded in ruining your estate but he will destroy you! He lusts for it with a passion, to bring you pain and destruction. It is his main aspiration, for what reason I do not know. Only, that he despises you and your family. Such hatred is powerful and has made him so. He will take what you covet and destroy it and the blame for any injury done to her lies solely on your conscience."

His breath quickened and a hot unholy rage shot through him. His fists clenched and he took a threatening step toward her. There was no telling what action he would have taken had Captain Harkness not burst into the room.

"Doctor!" he shouted and ran up to him grabbing his arm. The Doctor whipped around and shoved the Captain back against a table, sending him crashing into it. "Easy my friend," the Captain cautioned and looked at Reinette cowering on the floor. He smiled at her. "It's about time you put her in her place." He then turned a sober eye back on the Doctor. "Saxon."

"He's after Rose in some insane vendetta against me. I have to get back to Gallifrey."

"I know. Go now. You won't be alone. I'll tend to matters here." The Captain looked at Reinette. "I think the Madame will be more compliant with your orders this time."

The Doctor nodded and began walking to the door.

"Doctor," Captain Harkness called after him. "Do not underestimate Saxon. He will not hesitate to commit any vile act he can to hurt you and Rose. He has already made attempts at destroying Rose's family."

The Doctor stared at him, his mind whirling and cursing himself for discounting Saxons actions as those of a mad man incapable of doing any true harm to him. Now Rose was in danger as was her family.

"Lord Powell protects his family. And that includes you now. You will have support in his matter. I and the others will follow you. Go keep her safe."

The Lord of Gallifrey nodded once and strode out with purpose and fortitude, like a man protecting that which he held dearest and God help any who stood between him and who he loved.

The Captain turned to Reinette who stood up, brushing herself off as if she had not just faced down an angry Lord intent on doing her harm. "Now then, Madame," the Captain began. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Baron Saxon."

"Why should I do that?" she answered in her typical arrogant way.

"Because if you don't I will make good on that threat he shouted at you. I will deliver you to Paris and your cousin too and anyone else you hold dear and not in the condition the Lord of Gallifrey might have. I am not as much a gentlemen as he." He took a step forward. "And Madame, although you have professed to missing your home, I do not believe you want to face what awaits you there. It will be nothing like your very luxurious existence in Versailles. In fact, if you are lucky enough to survive or find a way to talk your way out of the guillotine, all that awaits you is a less than virtuous existence in brothel or maybe as an amusement to Napoleon's troops or maybe if you play your cards right, some officer might marry you. Either way, you lose your independence and the rather enjoyable life you have here. Or, you can provide me with information to save the Lady of Gallifrey and continue to enjoy the benefits of London life, perhaps you and your cousin and some of your friends might find a new sponsor willing to keep you in the lifestyle to which you have become accustomed. You are a clever woman and men of power appreciate that. I might even be able to make an introduction… The choice is yours."

She stared at him in hatred which soon changed into defeat as she collapsed gracefully into a chair. The Captain was correct. Reinette may be many things but she was no fool. She was lucky to escape the mobs in France and enjoyed an enviable life here. She had sacrificed in dealing with Baron Saxon whose tastes ran toward a more violent passion but was willing to put up with his cruel ways to save her cousin. The Lord of Gallifrey had been her bonus but as she had learned often of late, all good things come to an end. She looked up at the expectant Captain who poured her a glass of wine and began to recite all she knew about Baron Harold Saxon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and attempted assault. I don’t want anyone to read anything that might trigger something. If you need more info on it, please feel free to PM me. Only one more chapter after this one. It's not graphic but I like to be cautious with warnings since I've read plenty of fics that didn't have them and should have.

Rose could not deny missing the Doctor. She missed waking up to her husband and sharing a cup of tea with him before he started his day. It was yet another testament to how her life had changed and how much they had become a part of each other's lives. A few sighs escaped her as she pondered what he must be going through in London and perhaps a few jealous twinges might have been included. She smiled as she considered how she would welcome her husband home, blushing at her new found boldness. He had truly corrupted her in the most wicked ways which left her toes curling.

Of course, she had been enjoying Amelia and Dr. William's company during her husband's absence. Dr. Williams found a need to make use of his time and had found such purpose with Dr. Milligan who was inundated with patients due to a virulent bout of fever that had run rampant through the town and orphanage. Dr. Williams was happy to throw himself into such a project and use his skills as a healer. Amelia was also acclimating to a simpler existence and often warned Rose against spoiling her. She knew she would not be living in a grand house like Gallifrey and wished to learn the basics of cooking and cleaning from the servants who were kind and compassionate to her. Rose was impressed at how much Amelia had matured. She was a good wife to Dr. Williams and given her uncertain future and separation from family and friends, she was maintaining her composure and positive outlook. She was an inspiration to Rose.

Leaving Amelia to another cooking lesson, Rose went out for her afternoon ride and to meet the Vicar for tea. It was a brisk but sunny day as she set off across the countryside. It never occurred to her that riding alone on her husband's land could be dangerous. He had often chastised her for her impulsive and independent nature but then he also admired her for it. She smiled as she raced off enjoying the rush of wind as she rode onward. Very quickly, her day turned from an enjoyable ride into a nightmare. She heard the pop of gunfire and suddenly her horse was tumbling down throwing her aside and barely missing her. Rose landed on the ground hard her head bloody from a rock she struck. She looked up woozily to see a man in dark clothing walking toward her. He pointed a gun at her mare, Arcadia, killing her instantly.

"No," she gasped is he once again walked toward her, smiling coldly. Even in her injured, befuddled state she could not miss the cold, predatory look of Baron Harold Saxon, right before darkness enveloped her.

When next she awakened, she was dressed only her thin cotton under garments and was tied up, laying in some hay on an unkempt dirt floor. She looked around the dim room and realized she was in a barn. Light filtered in through the loose boards and it smelled of animals and manure. Her stomach rolled as she tried to move and immediately stopped to catch her breath. There was a pain in her chest and memories of her ride filtered through her foggy mind…gunfire, her horse stumbling, she fell and landed hard…Saxon. She tried not to panic and shifted again, feeling that sharp pain in her chest which she deduced was a broken rib. A sound of birds flying in the barn overhead alerted her she may not be alone. She struggled against the heavy ropes biting into her arms and legs. One thought was primary in her mind, she had to escape and quickly.

Male laughter caught her attention and Baron Saxon emerged from the shadows. "Good afternoon, my Lady," he said smoothly and pulled an old wooden chair over and sat down as if he were having tea, without a care in the world.

"As you have undoubtedly surmised, you are my guest. I rescued you from your accident."

Her mind cleared upon hearing his twisted voice. "Guest? Is this how you treat all your guests by removing their clothing and binding them in rope leaving them to suffer the elements in this barn?" Rose demanded, unwilling to allow him to intimidate her.

He chuckled again. "Still a lady to the end and a fiery one at that. It's a pity really. You could have found yourself in a better way with a proper master if you had only made better choices. Instead, you will face humiliation, pain and…well a less than noble death as punishment for your lack of vision. I did warn you, Lady."

"Do not think you can frighten me, Sir, or intimidate me into performing some action. I shall be missed and people will be looking for me. You will not escape detection or from the repercussions of these actions. My husband will see to that!"

"Your husband is in London with his mistress and if I know the very talented Reinette, and I do intimately, he is otherwise occupied. Just as I intend to be occupied with his very lovely blonde wife. I would hold my tongue if I were you, unless you want to make use of it more creatively to maybe persuade me to end your life less painfully."

Rose would not dignify his coarse suggestion with a reply but she also knew she needed to distract him, give help time to arrive. "My husband loves me," she replied calmly and with conviction. "He is only in London due to that woman's refusal to accept the reality that he is my husband now and no longer in need of her services. And, I am not surprised that she chose to spread her favours amongst other men. It shows the quality of her character and her lack of morals. Now, Sir, I demand to know why you intend to do me harm. Certainly, this is not over a simple rejection of your offer of marriage."

He smiled and moved his chair closer, his eyes traveling up and down her revealed body. "Oh my dear Lady, I warned you that the Lord of Gallifrey would ruin you and your family and it has come to pass. They will all suffer now and I will see to it personally!"

"Why?" Rose asked, unable to comprehend such hatred.

"Why?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Because he deserves to suffer, both he and his father along with anyone who helps them! They walk through London society as if dirt does not adhere to their boots. Oh, don't be naïve, Lady! You chose to marry a corrupt family, out for power and glory as much or if not more than any other ambitious members of the peerage. They would do anything to get what they want including destroying anyone in their path and they have. Oh yes, they have!" he spit out and shot up from the chair and began pacing. He stopped and directed a hard look at her.

"Your precious husband is not so different than his father. Allow me to expand your knowledge of the Gallifrey family history. The present Duke of Gallifrey ascended to the mighty Gallifrey throne of power when his father met with a mishap. Funny thing how the old Duke fell into an ancient pagan well on the grounds of Gallifrey, on an estate he knew so well. And, lucky for the family the heir apparent was there to step in and take control and oh did he take control. He ran Gallifrey like his own personal kingdom, demanding respect, obedience, controlling everything and everyone. He stole a marriage contract to marry your beloved husband's mother, and from my father."

Rose stared at him in shock thinking he was truly mad. This was beyond her comprehension, a vendetta stretching back to the Doctor's mother. It was unthinkable something from so long ago fostered this type of retribution. Baron Saxon was clearly not only angry, but truly mad. He was determined to poison her against her husband and continued pacing furiously whilst he vented. Rose subtly worked her bindings, loosening them bit by bit and searched the ground near her for something she could use as a weapon.

Saxon continued his rant. "Yes, he stole the lovely Penelope and took her as his wife. Of course, my father later married my mother but the point is that it was his fist affront against my family and far from the last and…he was praised for his success," he practically spit out and turned his dark eyes on her again. "He cared nothing for her or anyone, only power and success, how to make his family grander. He trumped up charges against anyone who had what he wanted such as coveted land or profitable businesses so he could take them to add to his own wealth! He made an art form of such actions.!"

"He accused my father of being a traitor of the crown. I was only a boy the day they took my father away in shackles, leaving my mother and sister weeping on the floor. My father left me in charge, to keep the family together whilst he was imprisoned for months! It cost us everything to fight for his freedom. In the end, my mother signed over the family estate to procure his release. We moved into a meagre home in London, watched as that conniving Duke dared to show up in London bragging about his deeds and his family. The Gallifreys had everything that was taken from us and that snivelling little son of his, your precious husband, turned his nose up at it! The spoiled little whelp just acted like it wasn't good enough!

"And my father stared in envy at his mother! When the Lady of Gallifrey died he wept for her as he never did when my mother died. He spent his life trying to win back our home, remake us and then the final insult. Just as he was regaining his place, being accepted again and entering into a profitable and successful endeavour, the Duke of Gallifrey made the final blow. The Duke's poor business sense and lack of caution and concern for his partners along with his recklessness ruined us. Everyone lost their investment. To some it was a minor setback but to my family it was everything, leaving us paupers! My father killed himself leaving my sister and I orphans. My sister died of a fever within that very year. I lost everything and what happened to that filthy Duke? Nothing! He still lives in his wealth and privilege and with his son still in power! Power, built on my family's blood and heritage and which neither of them deserve!" He was in a rage now pacing and tossing things around, his actions denoting a frightening madness that had overtaken him.

He turned and stormed over to her yanking her up, making her cry out in pain. "The Duke will not continue his legacy. It dies with him and his weak, snivelling son who didn't even have the courage to stand up to his father and stop him! Your husband has earned nothing of his own. Everything he has came from his corrupt father. Even you. He did nothing to earn you. It was all arranged, another manipulation to assure the continuation and success of the Gallifrey family." He leaned in close to her face and snarled at her. "There will be no more heirs of Gallifrey and I will see all of this family in misery and darkness, the same horror and pain they wrought on my family and I will take everything that was theirs, everything they covet and make it mine. The Saxon name will be the new power, be filled with glory and respect. I will see them destroyed utterly! And you will give me my revenge."

Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes as the ropes bruised and bit into her skin and her broken rib was jarred.

"The Lord of Gallifrey loves you, Lady." A cold smile lit his face as he leaned into her. "He will see that I have thoroughly taken what was his and made it mine and then he will watch you die; and I will enjoy his pain and misery as he runs away for he will run, being the coward he is. And then, his father will know failure as his family is utterly destroyed!"

"But you don't have to do this," she pleaded. "You are already a success, with wealth and power. You've shown the Duke of Gallifrey he failed and you triumphed. I know that you are feared for your power amongst London Society. Why do this now, lower yourself to the Duke's tactics. You could show you are the better man," Rose gasped out.

This enraged him even further. "I am the better man and I won't be ordered about some little simpering female!" He threw her to the ground and she cried out in pain.

He smiled as she winced. "No woman orders me to do anything! Now then, let's see what the Lord of Gallifrey tossed aside the French Courtesan for." He smirked as he looked at her bare legs revealed as her shift rose up around her thighs. "Yes, I think you need a real man not that useless coward. It's my gift to you, to know a true lord and master before you die," He said as he began tugging his jacket off and working the fastenings on his breeches.

Rose might be in pain but she would not allow this monster to lay a hand on her. She had worked the bindings on her legs loose and could see an old sickle on a wall nearby. If she could get to it, she could use it to cut the ropes. He was on her, before she could do anything. His mouth was forcibly pressed to hers and he was biting at her as his hands roughly grabbed her breasts through her shift or tried to yank it up to gain access to her thighs. Rose pictured her husband and felt his strength fill her. This Saxon would not have her and she bit him hard drawing blood.

"You bitch!" he shouted and reached back to slap her but Rose used that moment to roll over and grab a rock that had poked her in the back and when he yanked her over she hurled herself at him, the rock clutched in her bound hands making contact with the side of his face. He howled and bent over. Rose used that moment to get up and hop over to the sickle. He tried to follow her but tripped over his breeches which he had shoved down to assault her. The sickle was an unwieldy tool made even more difficult with bound hands but she was determined. After cutting herself a few times, she was able to free her hands. She had a better grip on the tool as she turned to face Saxon with it, blood trickling down her arms and her face reflecting no fear to use it against him.

He laughed. "You don't actually think I'll let you leave do you?"

The sound of horses nearby captured his attention. He ran across the barn toward his musket. Rose cut the bindings from her feet, dropped the sickle and ran from the barn. It was nearing dusk and the sun was sinking in the cold winter sky. She shivered but still ran. Although she had no idea where she was or where she was running to, she could not stop. Rose just knew she had to get away from Saxon. She darted toward some trees, her feet becoming cold and covered with mud and leaves. It was becoming hard to breath with her broken rib inflicting constant pain but she kept going. The Doctor would be on his way home and she had to be here for him. The thought of her dying and leaving him alone was not acceptable. She could not allow that to happen, not to him.

She tripped a few times, crying as her chest felt as if someone were stabbing her with a knife. Fearful that Saxon was chasing her, she made her way onward. Gunfire sounded, several shots echoed as if there was a fire fight nearby. Panic filled her and she turned around in a circle not knowing what way to go. Eventually, she heard footsteps and took off until she tripped over a stone protruding from the ground and tumbled down a rocky slope landing on the edge of an outcropping of rock. She looked down and all she could see was black murky water. Then it came to her, it was round and she was on a stone ledge. It was a well.

"No," she gasped as she realized this was the well from Saxon's story and then she heard him laugh.

"Thank you Lady, for saving me the trouble of dragging you down here!"

She looked up to find him standing above her, his clothes torn and dirty and his face bloody from where she'd struck him.

"Please do not do this!" she begged. He brought his musket up and shot at her foot causing her to flinch and move closer to the edge.

"Oh it's too late for begging. You should have tried that back in London or been more agreeable in the barn. Now it is only time for you to die but not too quickly. After all, we have to wait for your dashing husband to arrive so he can watch. It's no good if he's not here!" he advised as he reloaded his musket.

"Saxon!" the Doctor's voice rang out.

Rose looked off to the side where she saw the Doctor with his firearm drawn and aimed at Saxon. Her heart beat so strong she was sure he could hear her. Fear also shot through her as she saw Saxon handle his own fire arm pointing it from the Doctor to her.

"What's it to be Doctor? That is what you like your friends to call you! Shall I toss her in as your father did to your grandfather, shoot her or perhaps you'd just like me to end your miserable life!"

The Doctor never wavered as he aimed his gun at Saxon. "You will not harm my wife," he said with a deceptively calm and cold voice. Rose could see something dangerous in his eyes. Whereas Saxon was mad and irrational, her Doctor was still and prepared to take action, however deadly to stop this monster.

Saxon aimed his gun and fired at the Doctor who fell to the ground.

"No!" Rose shouted in pain and agony at the thought of her beloved husband shot.

Saxon then pulled another hand gun out of his jacket and aimed it at her. "Looks like I get two for one. Too bad he didn't get to watch." Just as he was about to fire, the Doctor stood up and fired his weapon hitting Saxon in the hand just as Saxon's weapon discharged at Rose. His ammunition struck near her and she flinched falling toward the well. She screamed as she fell over the side, her hands grasping at the ledge as she dangled over the black water.

"Doctor!" she screamed.

"Rose!" he answered and she heard scuffling and falling gravel as he slid down toward her. Just as she thought she could not hold on longer and her fingers slipped from the cold rock, he grasped her wrist. "I've got you!" he called out, his voice rough and emotional.

She cried out as he pulled her up. She heard shouting and footsteps as he pulled her over the rough stone edge and into his arms. "You foolish, foolish woman! How many times have I told you not to ride alone!"

She looked up into his tear filled eyes. "I love you," she gasped as darkness descended. The only things she was vaguely aware of, was him wrapping something warm around her and pulling her into his arms and murmuring he loved her too. There was some shouting and more gunfire as she drifted in and out of consciousness. It was like a dream or nightmare as she heard men shouting and her father cursing at someone until finally blessed darkness completely accepted her into its warm embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete! It's very long and much longer than I normally make a chapter. When I say long, I mean twice as long as my standard chapters LOL. I tried very hard to wrap up the loose ends and find a resolution for this couple. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story and send me comments. It's not perfect and I fudged a few historical details here and there but I did try and include enough so the reader would feel the era. Thanks again!

Rose was in a warm place, dark, safe and comfortable. In the distance, she could hear voices. Some of the voices were shouting or angry and others were comforting and encouraging. She knew one was her husband and one sounded like someone else she knew but she couldn't decide who. On one occasion she felt the darkness lifting and blurred images appeared that looked like Cousin Donna who was shouting at the Doctor, but why? Another person walked up, Dr. Williams, chastising both of them and looking at her with concern. The Doctor had rushed over to her but it was too much and she fell back into the comfort of the blissful warmth.

She dreamed. Once, she was in the Doctor's office painting, the sun streaming in through the large windows and warming her, or perhaps a better description was enveloping her in a suffocating heat. She could find no relief, yet still she painted. The image appearing on her canvas was a landscape but it was not pleasant. The colours were of a dark nature, blacks, greys, muddied colours and two piercing eyes filled with a malicious intent, hiding in the depths of a bottomless pit. She tried to stop painting but couldn't and tears streamed down her face. She screamed, "No! Please No!" and called for her husband. She felt arms around her shaking her from the nightmare and recalled seeing his concerned brown eyes and then nothing.

There were pleasant dreams as well. Sometimes she was lying in bed naked and tangled up in her husband's arms. She was basking in an afterglow of shared physical intimacy enveloped in his scent with the taste of him still on her tongue as his fingers drew lazy circles on her hip. It was good, safe and where she wanted to be, always. Other times, she was walking the halls of Gallifrey alone searching for something but not knowing what. She would catch glimpses of people but they would disappear before she could utter a word. She ended up in a cold cavernous room in the basement. In it, she found an elderly man, his hands gnarled and twisted and his eyes sunken. He was pale with sickly yellow tint to his skin but his eyes were still sharp. He sat at a table with piles of gold before him, coughing and wheezing as he ran his hands over the coins.

"You've come to steal what is mine!" he accused.

She stared at him sitting in his finely made clothes as he hunched over his coins.

"No Sir, I do not. I have all I need."

He scooped up some coins and allowed them to fall with a plink, plink onto the table. "You have what I say you can have and nothing more!" he answered in a wheezing breath.

She knew who he was then. There was a painting of him she'd seen wrapped in a tarp in a storage room. He was the Duke of Gallifrey.

"I am very sorry for you," she said softly. "You have chosen a lonely path with only your wealth and desire for title and placement to keep you company but it is your choice, not mine or my husband's and we will not follow you."

He slammed his hand down on the table making the coins rattle and some fell of the table rolling away on the grey stone floor. "I say what you will or will not do! I am Duke and you will obey!"

Rose shook her head. "No Sir, we shall not. We shall make better choices for ourselves and for our children. We will not be guided by this corrupting lust for power that has consumed your soul." She turned to leave and heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"He would not have you, were it not for me! You will produce an heir and my legacy will live on! I have made this place, made Gallifrey what it is even if that foolish, cursed son of mine denies it! He still enjoys what I built!"

Rose paused and turned to him. "Gallifrey will be what we make of it now. We shall make it a beacon of respect, warmth and good. A place where its people feel safe and supported and where we live in accordance to a code of ethics that includes, truth, honesty, and integrity." Rose swept out of the room to his shouts and threats and found herself facing a sunlit window where her husband waited smiling at her. She smiled and ran to him.

She awakened in bed, wrapped in heavy blankets with her husband asleep in a chair next to her, his hand clasped in hers.

"Rose?" a soft voice asked and Dr. Williams appeared at her side. "Can you hear me?"

She blinked a few times and nodded. "Dr. Williams?" she asked in a raspy voice.

He smiled at her. "Welcome back. We have all been very worried about you especially…" He looked over at the Doctor whose head was lolled to one side, his face looking pale and with dark circles under his eyes.

She licked her parched lips and tried to move.

"It might be better if you rested. You have suffered a severe trauma which resulted in a fever. I confess to be relieved that you have awakened and are clear headed." He paused. "You are clear headed? You do know where you are?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Gallifrey, my home but…I am unclear as to what happened?"

The Doctor's hand closed firmly on hers under the bed covers and he jumped off the chair. "Rose! You're awake!" He knelt on the floor and pulled her hand to his lips and rubbed it against his scruffy unshaven cheek.

She smiled at him. "It's all right," she said her voice slurring slightly as she looked at him concern furrowing her brow. "Although, I do not remember how I came to be here."

The Doctor looked up and his eyes darkened. "You need not worry about that. The threat that endangered your life and caused you such grave injury has been sorted."

Rose gasped as memories flashed in her mind. "Saxon!" Her eyes fluttered and her heart pounded. "I..I hit him and ran, but I fell and then there was…"

"Shhhh it's over," the Doctor promised, his voice breaking. "I've got you and I'm never letting you go. I will keep you safe."

"No!" she said and tried to sit up but fell back against the pillows. "He told me he was going to hurt you, that it was your father's fault and he wanted vengeance. He was going to…" She paused and tears coursed down her face and she could see a dark rage overtaking her husband. "He didn't touch me, I swear it!"

The Doctor leaned over and scooped her into his arms. "It will be all right," he promised her. More tears flowed and she clung to him. "He is mad, insane and wants to hurt you! We must call the authorities!"

The Doctor leaned in close to her ear. "It's already been settled. I promise you he can't hurt you or I ever again."

Rose pulled back and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Did you…kill him?"

The Doctor's face closed off, his eyes mysterious pits of black evidencing his mood. "No," he answered in a clipped tone. "I did not but the matter was sorted by those who support us and with my approval."

Rose was trembling, worried for her husband, for his conscious and soul. She did not want him to bear any guilt for anything that happened. "It was not your fault," she said softly. "He told me, that is to say, he made clear his hatred was directed at your father, the Duke. You and your suffering were his means to hurt the Duke."

The Doctor nodded his head briskly. "And now that matter is over with. All that matters now is for you to regain your strength and good health. Promise me you will set this matter aside. I need my wife healthy and next to me." She nodded and lay back down. Cousin Donna burst into the room.

"Cousin! You are awake! We have been so worried about you!" She walked over to the bed. "Your husband!" she spit out and glared at the Doctor. "Has been most adamantly denying your family access to your bedside."

The Doctor stood up to his full height and directed an arrogant look at Donna. "Lady MacAvoy, I agreed to this invasion of my home out of respect for my wife and her affection for her family and as I believe you genuinely are concerned for Rose. However, I shall not tolerate your interference with her recovery. I am lord of this house and if I deem my wife needs rest then rest she shall have."

"Please!" Dr. Williams said firmly and with a look that conveyed he had grown accustomed to this dispute. "Let us not continue this argument. Can we not all agree that we wish Rose to heal in peace?"

Rose smiled at Dr. Williams and her glaring cousin and husband. "Thank you, Cousin Donna. I promise my husband is taking care of me even if he's being a cad to you."

"Visitation over. Rose needs her rest," the Doctor ordered as he looked worriedly down at his wife.

Rose smiled up at him. "'Mmm fine," she said and rubbed her eyes. "Be nice to Cousin Donna."

The Earl of Powell stepped in and walked in front of irate Cousin Donna and gently sat on the bed next to his daughter. "Rose," he said in a soft voice. "Daughter, how are you feeling?"

"She needs rest," the Doctor again snipped.

The Earl of Powell ignored him and leaned in to kiss his daughter on her forehead. "Listen to your husband and Dr. Williams. I want you to take care daughter and do not worry about anything other than healing. You need your strength." Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Your mother is on her way and feeling the need to lash out at your husband and me. Best you are well enough to get out of the way," he teased.

Rose smiled brightly at him and then furrowed her brow again. "But how are you here father? I do not understand? How and why is everyone here?"

He patted her on the hand. "There is time for talk of past events when you are well." He stood up and directed a serious look at the Doctor. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." He then turned and ushered a sputtering Cousin Donna from the room.

Molly and two maids entered with a bowl of warm water, flannels and fresh bedding. She set them down on the bed and curtsied. "My Lord, Dr. Williams, I'm here to see to my Lady."

"Very well but if she appears to be catching a chill, cease your ministrations at once and call for me," Dr. Williams ordered and quietly left.

The Doctor stood by looking down at his wife who was looking longingly at the scented water.

Molly cleared her throat.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am here to see to my Lady," she repeated.

He stared at her not comprehending.

"Husband, I should like some privacy to clean up. I promise you I shall be fine in the short time that Molly will need to make me presentable."

He sighed and fidgeted.

"Doctor, please," she said, gazing up at him with slight amusement mixed with irritation.

"Very well," he said curtly. "I shall be outside the door if anything happens." He marched to the door, looking once more at Rose with longing and worry before shutting it behind him.

The maids stripped her bed and helped Rose to a sitting area near the fire, carefully wrapping blankets around her. There, Molly, with great care cleaned her and whispered words of encouragement. Rose could see marks on her skin left from the ropes that had bound her. Her feet were bruised and cuts were scabbed from her trip through the woods and her hands were equally scraped from clinging to the rock ledge. All of these memories became clearer as Molly washed her with rose scented water. When she was done, Molly and the maids dressed her in a fresh shift and helped her into her bed. The process left her exhausted. As the Doctor entered the room, she looked up at him drowsily.

"I wouldn't let him win, wouldn't let him hurt you through me; and I knew you would come for me." The last thing she heard was his whispered "Rose."

By the time Rose's mother arrived, Rose was spending more time out of bed and her head was quite clear. She and Donna had spent many afternoons together talking about her art and how Donna had marketed it to a few choice galleries under a new alias, the name R Tyler with just a hint of mystery associated with it. Cousin Donna had enjoyed devising a tale of an artist from a wealthy family hidden from view but passionate about artwork and how she had discovered the talented artist and had to share the beauty of such talent with the world whilst promising the mysterious R Tyler to never reveal more. Donna had laughed at how the gallery owners had become enchanted by the tragic tale. Several of the paintings had been purchased by collectors who were eager to see more.

Rose had blushed in slight embarrassment at the subterfuge but was also quite giddy at the success of her work. It seemed so long ago since she and Cousin Donna had first formulated this falsehood and now it was all becoming real, everything she dreamed and never thought possible was coming to pass. Of course, Cousin Donna, after having confrontations with the Lord of Gallifrey, adamantly demanded for Rose to affirm she was not being mistreated by her husband. Rose had smiled mysteriously and promised her cousin that she was truly happy and despite her husband's gruff and often discourteous treatment of her cousin, he was a good man who lavished her with attention.

They did not talk of Baron Saxon. Rose would change the topic of discussion any time that Cousin Donna mentioned any event or matter associated with the unhappy memory. There was an exception, Madam Poisson. Cousin Donna brought up the topic after mentioning the Lord of Gallifrey's reputation and how he was now viewed by society.

"You husband's reputation has seemingly self repaired itself and especially since he ousted that horrible French woman, Madam Poisson. I do not imagine he has disclosed the matter to you," Cousin Donna said and looked at Rose with an arched brow.

Rose tucked a dark blue shawl around her shoulders and sipped her tea. "No, we have not discussed the details of his trip to London, only that it was settled."

"No, I do not imagine he wishes to discuss it. Although, it is said he practically tossed her out the door once she revealed her true nature and the cold viper slithered out, threatening and insulting him. A few people have whispered she was working for Baron Saxon and was wielding lies and seduction as weapons to befuddle your husband and keep him from a pure purpose and righteous life. Once he regained his head and was influenced by his true and virtuous wife, the fog of French perfume was cleared and he saw things for how they were. Of course, he left immediately when he learnt of the danger in Gallifrey and left his retainer to see to the matter of his wicked mistress."

Rose was quiet during this, looking out at the falling snow. After a moment she looked back at her. "Who?"

"Captain Harkness. He had no compunction or hesitation with setting forth the terms of her dismissal. Of course, he is a gentleman and professed to feeling sorry for her state of affairs relaying a sad tale of how she was once highly placed in the French court and lost everything in war which is how she came to find herself in London relying on the kindness and generosity of English gentlemen. He even said that that evil Baron Saxon had used her desire to free her cousin from danger in France to force her to act for him. Although, between you and me, no one really believes that. She was far too vocal about her enjoyment of men of power and all they could provide her. Truly, it amazes me that she did not fall on harder times after this scandalous business. She was fortunate the Captain wished to assist her and in order to dismiss the gossip and provide her with a viable chance at a somewhat decent life, arranged for her immediate exit from London and introduction to a gentlemen who could use companionship like hers."

Rose cocked her head to the side and raised a brow in curiosity. "And what became of the Madame?"

Donna grinned and delicately sipped her tea. "She went to the winter home of the Earl of Skaro."

Rose's widened. "That cold old man with the claw-like hands who was introduced to me after I arrive in London? He was awful!"

Cousin Donna smirked, looking pleased. "Perhaps, but he is unmarried, wealthy and willing to indulge a woman such as she without a care for her past conduct. Even now, I'm quite certain she is plotting a return to London as that drafty old Skaro castle is not exactly Versailles. There are some delicious rumours that she has demanded quite a hefty sum from the old Earl to fulfil some of his more unusual tastes."

Rose scrunched up her face in disgust. "I do not think I need to hear more."

"Perhaps not but I think you can be assured not to cross paths with her anytime soon. The Earl is wealthy but his social connections are not comparable to that of our family and I am sure Madame will require much time and effort to make him and her new home to her liking."

Donna then switched topics. "Tell me more of how your mother and your husband are getting along. It has been peaceful of late compared to her arrival. Did she truly slap him?"

Rose blushed and covered her face. "Oh that, well dear Cousin, it would appear she was misled as to the state of things." Rose looked pointedly at her cousin who feigned innocence.

"I profess, I do not know how that could have happened," Cousin Donna said and straightened her skirts. "Perhaps she missed some important piece of correspondence?"

Rose sighed. "Cousin, you must promise me there shall be no more misconstrued information passed along. Mother was most distressed and my husband perplexed as to why he was the recipient of such violence from his own mother-in-law. Thankfully, Father intervened and afterward, Mother was most solicitous and perhaps more so than my husband desired. I do believe he has bribed the servants to be his domestic spies keeping him advised of my mother's location at all times."

"The poor dear," Cousin Donna said dryly.

Rose giggled. "Yes, I believe he is quite done with being given advice on the joys of fatherhood and how many children a house the size of Gallifrey Manor could accommodate."

Cousin Donna giggled and then paused and looked at Rose with speculation. "And do you receive similar advice?"

Rose blushed and looked out a window before looking back at her cousin. "Perpetually and with great enthusiasm followed by inquiry as to if I need motherly advice which I declined." Donna let out a most un-ladylike snort before both of them lost themselves to another round of giggles.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Dr. Williams and Amelia stayed on at Gallifrey, rendering assistance to Rose as needed and developed a Rappaport with Dr. Milligan in the village. One afternoon when Rose was sitting in the Doctor's office gazing out the window and sketching, Amelia quietly entered.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

Rose smiled brightly. "Never, Amelia." She did enjoy having Amelia in the house. Amelia seemed to understand Rose's need to get things back to normal and that she was tired of people hovering around her, constantly inquiring as to her health. It did not escape Rose's attention that Amelia was one of the few people in the house who was not unsettled by Saxon matter. Nothing seemed to shake Amelia's calm demeanour. Perhaps it was all that Amelia had endured with her own family, with rebelling against society constraints and eloping with her beloved Dr. Williams. Or, it might be the complete contentment she found in her marriage with a gentleman who treated her like the intelligent woman she was. Amelia had grown up and become a married lady in her own right. Rose knew that in time, Amelia would want her own home to manage and suspected that her friend would be moving on soon.

Amelia sat next to Rose, smoothing the skirts of her light green muslin gown as the sun highlighted her ginger hair. "Rose, Roderick tells me he feels you have recovered almost fully and with more rest, you should be fit to take over as Lady of Gallifrey once again."

Rose smiled. "Yes, I must thank you again. I don't know what we would have done if your dear Dr. Williams had not been here. It was a true blessing that you both were at Gallifrey during our time of need. Dr. Williams was essential to my recovery and I know it was not easy with so many fawning family members nearby. And you, Amelia, you took on so many duties to keep the house running whilst my husband was at my side. I could never thank you enough."

Amelia blushed and looked down at her hands clasped in her lap before directing her gaze at Rose. "Roderick and I are the ones who are blessed. You took us in when all others turned away from us. We shall always be in your debt. The Lord of Gallifrey was in quite a state when he returned with you in his arms. Indeed, we all feared for your health. Roderick and I would have done anything to assure your recovery and thank God every day that you have regained your health and that evil Baron is no longer a threat."

Rose looked worried at that comment. "My husband has not discussed the matter of the Baron in much detail with me. No one wishes to discuss it." She leaned over and placed a hand on Amelia's arm. "Please Amelia, I must know. What became of Baron Saxon."

Amelia looked uncomfortable. "I do not think the Lord of Gallifrey wants to cause you distress."

"This is not about what my husband wants. This is what I must know so that my mind may be at ease. I do not wish to suffer nightmares or worries about some imagined horror involving my husband. I need to know the truth. Please, Amelia."

Amelia nodded and revealed a tale involving Lord Powell and his allies who had uncovered disturbing evidence of the Baron's plans as well as information about prior immoral if not illegal acts perpetrated against other members of society. The Baron's public attack against Rose at the church prior to her wedding had firmed up moral outrage. There was also an attempt on Lord Powell's life and evidence the Baron had attempted to sabotage some of the Powell business holdings. This along with the Baron's notorious associations with known criminals and a connection to those with ill intents toward the King, was sufficient for a secret gentlemen's alliance to be formed. Upon indications that Saxon had travelled to Gallifrey, Rose's father and his fellow allies had immediately followed out of concern for Rose and her husband.

It was Lord Powell and his friends that were the first to track the Baron to the barn. The Baron had barely escaped the altercation and driven by madness pursued Rose. His shot fired at the Lord of Gallifrey had merely grazed him. Rose recalled that moment with chilling clarity. She also remembered her husband shooting the Baron in the hand and running to save her from what she knew would have been a fatal plummet into the well. At that point, however, her memory failed her. Amelia filled in what she did not recall. It was her father and his allies that engaged the Baron and stopped him from inflicting further harm against her and her husband.

Amelia paused before continuing. At this point, it was unclear exactly what had transpired and those involved were not keen on disclosing the details of what happened except to assure all that the Baron would not cause harm to anyone ever again.

"Roderick tells me that he has heard whispers that the Baron was dragged off and offered a choice of confessing his sins, losing his estate and finding himself exiled from England or something far less kind. In his madness, he attempted to escape, attacking those who made attempts at mercy. His end was swift. No one will say who fired the fatal shot or what was done with his remains. It is rumoured he was buried in an unmarked grave as far from Gallifrey as possible."

Rose felt a shiver and pulled her shawl around herself. "My husband was not part of this," she said in a slightly trembling voice.

"He never left your side, Rose." Amy held Rose's hand with reassurance "The Lord of Gallifrey loves you faithfully."

Rose nodded. "I am very lucky." Rose was not sure how she felt about the Baron's end or her father's role in the matter. Perhaps, it was better she knew no more than she did. She could not help feel relief that her husband was not involved in the evil man's demise. It was time to put this nightmare behind her and for her and the Doctor to embrace their future. She smiled at Amelia, grateful for her friendship and honesty and confessed that to her dear friend.

"Tell me Amelia, what future lies before you and Dr. Williams? You know that the Doctor and I welcome you to stay as long as you like. We are so grateful to both of you."

Amelia smiled brightly at Rose. "We are the ones who are grateful to you, both of you. I must confess that the future is the reason I ventured here to visit you. Roderick has been offered a position. Dr. Milligan was so impressed with his skills in the village and in his care of you that he spoke on our behalf to the committee of elders in the village of Messaline. They are in need of a doctor and Roderick travelled their three days ago and has accepted the position. He has called for me to join him."

"Amelia! I am so happy for you, both of you! But, are you sure? Will you not miss London? Life in the country is quiet in comparison."

Amelia beamed at her. "Both Roderick and I have enjoyed our time at Gallifrey. London is filled with a past neither of us wish to dwell upon. We wish to start fresh and build a new life together and we will not be far from Gallifrey. I shall be close to my dear friend Rose, the only person who remained faithful to me during my turmoil and welcomed me into her home despite less than ideal circumstances."

Rose reached over and embraced Amelia, wrapping her arms around her in what Great Aunt Violet would consider an overly demonstrative act of affection. "I am so happy for you and so overjoyed you will be nearby." She pulled back and looked at Amelia and the excitement sparkling in her dear friend's eyes that had been missing for so long. "We shall stay close and see each other more often, you must promise."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Both women were teary eyed as Amelia was packed up and left for her new life. Rose promised to visit her once she was settled into her new home. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that both Dr. Roderick Williams and Mrs. Amelia Williams would be happy and content.

A week after Amelia left, the rest of Rose's family also took their leave which made Rose both happy and sad. It was nice being able to share her home with her family and prove to them their confidence in her abilities to be a lady of Gallifrey was not misplaced but she also needed to be alone with her husband. It would be good to have their home back to just themselves and their servants. With tear filled eyes she bade goodbye to Cousin Donna, promising to correspond faithfully and to visit her in London soon.

Her mother was another matter, weeping and clinging to Rose as if she would never see her daughter again. Rose held her tightly and promised to keep her abreast on everything and elicited promises from her mother to keep her informed regarding her brother's adventures. It was her father clearing his throat that helped contain Lady Powell's emotions and as she separated from her daughter she looked at the uncomfortable Lord of Gallifrey and reminded him that her daughter was in his care now and she would hold him accountable for Rose's well-being. The Lord of Gallifrey nodded and bowed.

Lord Powell held out a hand which the Lord of Gallifrey pumped with enthusiasm. "Lord Gallifrey, Doctor, thank you. I believe both my daughter and Gallifrey are in good hands."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Thank you, Lord Powell."

Lord Powell nodded at him as well. "I understand your father is gravely ill. If there is anything I can do…"

A dark shadow fell across the Doctor's face. "No," he said coldly. "My father must face that which he brought upon himself. He shall reap what he has sown."

Rose curled up to her husband's side supportively as they bade final farewell to her parents. After the carriage disappeared, she found herself swept up into her husband's arms and promptly carried up the stairs into their bed chamber where he threw her giggling onto their bed.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed still laughing as he jumped on the bed next to her, landing soundly on their down filled mattress.

"It has come to my attention, I owe my wife a proper honeymoon and one where her husband lavishes her with attention which hw has been remiss on supplying."

Rose snuggled closer to him and ran her hand down his chest, her fingers trailing down unbuttoning his _dark blue coat and until_ she reached the buttons of his tan breeches which bulged as she traced the waistband and flicked a button open. She looked up at him with a tongue teasing smile. "Mmmm maybe I've been a bit remiss myself." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting gently and tugging on it before pulling back and giving him a passionate look.

That was all it took to break the resolve of the Lord of Gallifrey. Buttons went flying as clothing were tugged, ripped and tossed all over the room. Rose giggled as he struggled to get them both out of the many layers of under garments and cursed as he flung his own hosiery out of the way before diving after her in their large bed. He felt glorious to Rose as he pulled her into his arms and began nipping and sucking at her neck murmuring how he'd fantasized about this and missed her during her recovery and her family's never ending visit.

Rose moaned as her breasts pebbled against his firm chest and she felt his hardened length hitting her just so. She grazed his back with her nails and nipped at his shoulder, eventually pushing him back into the mattress. He gazed up at her with a seductive smile as she scraped her nails down his chest. "Let me…" she started to say and blushed, looking down at his chest.

"Let you what, wife?" he teased.

She scratched him harder as she neared his navel, until grasping his length firmly in her hand. She looked at him more boldly this time. "Let me give you what you give to me," she finally said and bit her lip.

His eyes turned into pits of black as his breathing became laboured. "If…if you want. I am yours to do with as you please, all of me," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Rose was nervous. She knew of this particular pleasure as it was one of the illicit things she and Amelia had read about in a book about the French court when they were away at school and after which they had burned the text out of fear of being caught and expelled. Both had gasped at it, thinking it evil and unnatural and a thing only loose French women did. But now, Rose was a married woman and knew of pleasures she never dreamed. She wanted to try this, to pleasure her husband as he had her, to give him this gift. Slowly she eased down to his chest laying butterfly kisses as she moved downward, her hand squeezing him gently and trailing her fingers up and down and around his moistened tip as he moaned and called out her name.

She paused to examine him as she never had before. There was a time when his naked form made her blush and look away. Now she knew it was natural and part of marriage, of loving her husband completely. There was no shame in the naked body and she did love his body from each freckle that dotted his skin to the mole between his shoulder blades. Tentatively, she pressed her soft lips against his tip which was just a touch slick with his leaking desire for her. He arched off the bed screaming her name and calling her a tease. She looked at him to find his gaze hungry. He wanted this.

Rose flicked him with her tongue and licked him base to tip listening to his ragged breath and strangled cursing as he fisted the sheets as she had once done when he had delved into her sex with his tongue for the first time. Her breath quickened and she felt the tell-tale warmth and dampness between her own thighs as she remembered what it felt like when he had used his tongue to bring her ecstasy.

It bolstered her confidence as she watched him and what a few quick licks of her tongue did to him. It struck her deep down and made her feel feminine and a touch powerful to know she could do this to him. With that feeling of feminine power and a strong need to command his pleasure, she took his hot throbbing member in her mouth for the first time and wrapped her tongue around him. She was barely aware of him accusing her of trying to kill him. She moved her mouth tentatively up and down, her lips caressing him and teeth grazing him, not taking him in too far and analysing the salty and slightly bitter taste on her tongue. She hummed as she experimented with sucking and licking him. He bucked his hips, trying to thrust into her mouth. Overwhelmed, she pulled back as it became too much, releasing him with a pop.

Her breath came fast and her face was flushed as she looked at him surprised at how much she'd enjoyed that small act. He almost growled as he reached over and yanked her up his chest and rolled her over kneeing her thighs apart. "Enough teasing my wicked Rose," he said darkly and ran his fingers through her slickened folds, probing and flicking her in the most sensitive spots that he knew so well.

Rose arched up at his touch, her legs wrapping around his hips as he poised at her entrance. "He gritted his teeth and tensed in his need to be inside of her. "Rose," he groaned. "My wife."

"My Doctor," she gasped and tightened her legs, digging her heels into his bum encouraging him. He pushed into her in one smooth thrust, filling her deeply. He paused gasping in pleasure at being inside of her, of feeling her walls clench around him. He hissed out a breath and began moving slowly at first, pulling out and pushing back into her slickness, the memory of her soft lips wrapped intimately around him fresh in his mind.

As he listened to her call out to him, memories of how he almost lost her, raged through him and caused a desperation deep inside of him to reaffirm she was alive and his. He let out a guttural noise as he felt himself slide deep inside her and she arched up to meet him and dug her nails into his back begging him never to stop. All the pent up emotion, fear, anger and passion unleashed as their bodies slapped against each other, their limbs tangled up as the heat built between them. Rose mewled as she felt herself tantalizingly close to that sweet release and a felt his body shuddering as he tried to hold back. One quick grinding thrust and flick of his finger left Rose screaming his name as her body clenched around him and with a shout he followed her.

Afterwards, laying amongst rumpled and damp bed sheets, their hair tousled and a satisfied look in their eyes they gazed at each other sleepily. "My wife," he murmured, trying to stay awake.

"My husband," she responded as he tugged her closer into his arms and kissed her temple as they both fell into a sated and happy sleep.

_Six Months Later…._

Everything had changed at Gallifrey once again. The house was bustling and filled with people but not as a result of any tragedy or some calamity. It was a happy occasion. There was a spring festival being hosted by the Lord and Lady of Gallifrey and a party was being held at the Manor. Rose had decided after everything that had happened with her husband and the incident with Baron Saxon, it was time for new memories to be made at Gallifrey. It had started with she and her husband enjoying being the Lord and Lady of Gallifrey, revitalizing the estate and community. The Manor was looking better than it had in years, filled with light, love and peace.

They had enjoyed a happy Christmas where they had invited the children in the orphanage and the nearby village for a celebration. Vicar Mott and his curate were there along with several others in the community to enjoy the many treats, music and festivities Rose had planned. The Doctor had never participated in anything like it and although nervous, found himself enchanted by Rose and the children. They estate was decorated as it never had been before with evergreen boughs, holly, ivy, hawthorn, rosemary, Christmas Rose and sprigs of berries. There were also ribbons which Rose special ordered as a luxury as her mother had often decorated with the large bows.

The children were entertained with games which even the Doctor participated in along with the Vicar and which left Rose in a fit of giggles. The Vicar gave a brief sermon and then a lavish dinner was served of wild boar, goose, baked squash along with plum pudding, marzipan, and gingerbread. There was even a play enacted by a group of actors who were traveling nearby. It was a festive and joyous occasion and one which the Doctor would never forget. It firmed up his resolve to make sure Gallifrey never descended into darkness.

Christmas passed and soon a new spark of hope blossomed. It was whilst Dr. Williams and Amelia were visiting. It was during dinner when Rose took ill that Dr. Williams, cast a speculative look at her. As Rose excused herself to take a moment in the library, Dr. Williams followed and in short order, made an observation that left Rose staring at him in shock and delight. She could barely grasp the words he had said and Dr. Williams took her response for shock and fetched her husband.

The Doctor ran panicked into the room and knelt before her as she gasped there would be a new Gallifrey on the way. He grinned, picked her up and spun around laughing. He then firmly chastened her for not informing him that she had experienced discomfort. There was much celebration with the Williams followed by an initial panic by Rose as she realized she was going to be a mother. The Doctor seemed to take to his impending fatherhood quite naturally. That is, until he witnessed Rose becoming more ill and some of his acquaintances began teasing him about impending fatherhood and all the changes ahead. It was the first time he felt like running since he had realized how much he wanted to be married to Rose.

Rose found him pacing and worrying and in her ill state, may have informed her husband that this baby was conceived by their mutual passion and thus he was partially responsible and she would not be doing this alone and whether or not he was ready, the baby was coming. This was then followed by much shouting, some door slamming and spectacular passionate apologies. Of course later, Rose may have regretted holding him to promises to be attentive. She was almost suffocated by his lavishing attention on her. In fact, she longed for him to travel on business to London as she was not permitted to take more than a few steps, without he or one of the servants who he had recruited to watch over her, fussing at her.

There was also tragedy at Gallifrey although the Lord of Gallifrey professed he would not mourn. The Duke of Gallifrey who had been gravely ill finally succumbed to his illness. The feud between father and son had never been reconciled and the old Duke died alone at his house in London. Rose watched a darkness envelop her husband that not even the joy of the impending birth of their child could breach. He had locked himself away not wishing to be disturbed. He did not even venture to their bed for two nights after learning of the old Duke's passing.

It was Rose who decided that she could not stand another moment of his descent into darkness. In a thick dressing gown and woollen socks she marched down the stairs on the third night and banged open the door to his study. He was sitting in a chair by the fire, unshaven, his hair a tangle and his clothes looking rumpled drinking scotch directly from a bottle and announced he did not wish to be disturbed.

Rose marched up grabbed the bottle and tossed it in the fire. As he began shouting she grabbed his face and kissed him. "You stupid, foolish man!" she admonished. "He is gone. You are not." She placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "We are here and we need you. It's time to let the past go. Do not allow that bitter old man to haunt your future."

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes as his hand pressed against her belly.

"Come to bed, husband," she commanded and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and walked him to bed. They never spoke of the old Duke again and Rose called upon her father's solicitor, Mr. Jones to oversee the administration of the Duke's estate. Rose and the Doctor were now the Duke and Duchess of Gallifrey and both were determined to use the privilege and authority bestowed upon them to benefit the people of Gallifrey.

The spring festival was part of how Rose wanted to showcase Gallifrey and its people and establishing how their Duchy would be a fresh start. There was a party in the village and a ball thrown at Gallifrey itself where she invited a who's who of society. Of course, the Doctor complained but he was willing to indulge his wife who soon would be unable to do more than waddle a few feet before birthing his child. Just seeing her smiling and looking bright and happy was enough. Of course there were a few comments about it being unseemly that a pregnant woman hosted a ball but the Doctor made it clear to anyone with such opinions that they were welcome to leave. He would not allow any of the pompous elite of society to ruin his wife's happiness.

Lady and Lord Powell were in attendance as was Cousin Donna and her husband and the dashing Captain Harkness. Even Great Aunt Violet made the journey to Gallifrey with Lord and Lady Powell. Rose could not help but feel sorry for her father who looked ready to escape the moment they arrived as Lady Powell glared at Great Aunt Violet who informed Rose of a list of unacceptable trials and tribulations on the road and professed a need for decent civilized accommodations.

Of course, later, Great Aunt Violet met with Rose in private to praise Rose for achieving what none that possible. Great Aunt Violet shined with pride of her great niece, now Duchess of Gallifrey although she may have made a few suggestions regarding proper etiquette, making use of title in making social connections and improvements to the new Duke's disposition which Rose listened to with a silent amusement.

Despite the tumultuous start to her acceptance into society and her internal struggle with what society dictated and what she desired for herself, Rose had thrived. A few months after the Spring Festival, with her new-born daughter in her arms and a contented husband by her side, she felt a new kind of joy, not one from her art, her husband, running Gallifrey or from helping those in need but in knowing that she had made this life and this family. Perhaps this is what her mother had been hinting at and which she had resisted.

The Duchess of Gallifrey, may not be what society considered a proper lady. In fact, she hoped that she was better than that. She was not as graceful or poised or accomplished as London society dictated. Rose had demanded more and through clever subterfuge, a bit of conspiracy and with a bit of stubborn determination, she had attained far more than most proper ladies could ever hope to achieve. She looked at her husband gazing down at their daughter, promising her that she would always be loved and he would help her achieve all of her dreams no matter what they were or where they took her. He looked at Rose with a soft look sparkling with love and a promise that this was not the end but the beginning of a new adventure. They were the Duke and Duchess of Gallifrey and this was their story, of dark pasts, fighting for each other against all odds and those who would destroy them; of adventure, a passionate love and commitment that would bind them forever.


End file.
